The Dreams Machine
by Chonik
Summary: T-CEST/YAOI Raphael quiere a Donatello, Donatello quiere a Mickey, Mickey quiere a Leo… y en medio de todo este drama, una terapia del sueño sale mal, afectando al más pequeño de los hermanos. Parejas varias, escenas para adultos e historias de realidad alterna.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

_ ¡Maldito seas! ¡Acabaré contigo! _rugió Leo a pesar de estar acorralado.

Su hermano Raphael estaba inconsciente, sepultado debajo de una pila de escombros y ladrillos. Donatello y LH habían desaparecido...

Y Mickey… el pobre de Mickey…

_ ¡Atrás…! ¡TOMA ESTO! _gritó Leonardo, embistiendo contra la ardilla mutante con sus brillantes y afiladas katanas.

La monstruosa criatura atrapó el arma entre sus fauces y las quebró con los dientes, ante la mirada atónita de Leo; luego le propinó un golpe que lo hizo estrellarse contra la pared del fondo.

Leo aterrizó sobre un charco de agua sucia de alcantarilla, mientras la ardilla mutante se acercaba otra vez a él para darle el golpe final…

"_Mickey… Perdóname Mickey…"_ fue el último pensamiento de Leo al ver a su rival mutante acercándose a él.

"_Perdóname hermanito… Te fallé… Les fallé a todos…"_

_ ¡BOYAKASHAAAAA! _Mickey apareció de la nada para darle una buena patada a la horrible criatura_ ¿Me extrañaste ardillita?

Leatherhead apareció detrás de él, llevando a un desmayado Donatello sobre los hombros. Luego de dejar a al muchacho en el suelo, se abalanzó rugiendo ferozmente sobre la ardilla mutante.

Como el cocodrilo no tardó mucho en poner la situación bajo control, Mickey fue a socorrer a su hermano mayor:

_ ¡Leo! ¡¿Cómo te encuentras…?! _quiso saber el menor, levantando a su hermano del piso.

Leonardo no podía creerlo… ¡Mickey estaba bien!

_ ¡Hermanito…! _el ojiazul lo atrapó entre sus brazos y lo estrechó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban_ ¡Estás bien! ¡Estás a salvo…!

Michelangelo se sonrojó un poco ante esa muestra de amor tan repentina y aparentemente fuera de contexto…

Pero aun así sonrió:

_ Sí, estoy bien, gracias Leo… _el menor le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

_ ¿Pero cómo es posible? Yo vi como ésa ardilla gigante te devoraba… _Leo aún no podía quitarse ésa horrible imagen de la cabeza_ Lo vi con mis propios ojos…

_ Pues sí, la reina ardilla-mutante me comió… pero logré escapar. _Mickey hizo una mueca de asco_ No quiero entrar en detalles…

Leonardo aún se encontraba un poco pasmado. En su mente no paraba de reprocharse el no haber podido proteger a Mickey… y de repente su más pequeño, dulce y más frágil hermano le salvaba el pellejo.

Sin embargo Mickey interpretó la mirada atónita de Leo como un pedido de explicaciones:

_ Lo sé. Es de locos que esas cosas hayan sobrevivido aquí abajo y se hayan reproducido hasta poblar toda la alcantarilla… _Mickey le alcanzó una de sus espadas_ ¡Pero no te preocupes! ¡LH y yo controlamos la situación y matamos a la ardilla reina mutante! ¡Así que no habrá más problemas con ellas!

Antes de que Leo pudiese procesar del todo lo que su hermano menor le estaba narrando, Raphael salió de debajo de los escombros:

_ Eso es genial, Mickey, pero… ¿¡Qué tal si me ayudan a salir de aquí quieren…?! _se quejó al ver que nadie movía un dedo para sacarlo de allí.

Michelangelo se aseguró de que Leo pudiera mantenerse en pie antes de ir con Raph;

_ Tranquilo, Raphie. Tu caparazón y tu cabeza son tan duros como los ladrillos que te aplastaron… _se burló_ ¡Así que no veo por qué estás tan impaciente!

El considerable tamaño de Leatherhead le permitió acabar con la ardilla en poco tiempo… y regresar junto a Mickey y sus hermanos:

_ ¡Bien hecho amigo mío! _el menor de los hermanos le obsequió un gran abrazo_ Gracias por tu ayuda, Leatherhead… ¡Eres genial!

_ No fue nada… _respondió LH con su voz rasposa y gutural_ ¿Quieres que cargue a Donatello de regreso…?

Raphael se le adelantó y tomó a su inconsciente hermano en brazos antes que el cocodrilo;

_ Será mejor que yo lo cargue… _declaró_ Donatello ya tuvo bastantes emociones por hoy como para que también lo sujetes por la cara…

Mickey frunció el ceño ante la actitud de su hermano:

_ ¡LH ya no hace eso! ¡No tienes por qué tratarlo así y menos luego de que nos ayudara a vencer a las ardillas! _le gritó, pero Raph ya pasaba de él y se alejaba.

_ Mickey… _LH le tocó un hombro_ No importa…

_ ¡Sí importa…! ¡No es justo que Rapha te trate así! _protestó Michelangelo.

_ Les llevará tiempo a tus hermanos confiar de nuevo en mí… _murmuró el cocodrilo_ Por ahora me basta con saber que tú sí confías…

Mickey iba a protestar algo más, pero entonces se oyeron los quejidos de dolor de Leonardo…

_ Hmnnf… Bien… Hablaré con él después… _se resignó_ Ahora iré a ayudar a Leo…

El ojiazul estaba muy herido. Enfrentar solo a una horda de ardillas asesinas le había costado una terrible herida en la pierna y apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

Mickey ayudó a su hermano a subir a los hombros del cocodrilo aunque éste se resistiera al principio;

_ Confía en mí, Leo. _le pidió el menor_ No puedes caminar por ahora… Permite que LH te lleve de regreso, por favor…

Leo suspiró, y por primera vez el hermano mayor obedeció al hermano más pequeño;

_ Vámonos a casa, entonces… _aprobó el mayor, sonriendo dulcemente a su joven hermano.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Más tarde en el laboratorio de Donatello…

La tortuga con la bandana púrpura abrió los ojos lentamente…

_ ¿En dónde… estoy…? _murmuró Donatello entrecerrando los ojos_ ¡Las ardillas! ¡LAS ARDILLAS MUTANTES ESTÁN….!

Michelangelo le dio un gran abrazo, junto con algunas palmaditas en la cabeza:

_ Tranquilo, D… Ya estás a salvo en casa… _le informó, manteniéndolo entre sus brazos.

_ ¿Qué pasó…? _Donatello aún estaba exaltado_ Ésas cosas casi nos devoran a los cuatro…

_ Sí, lo sé… ¡Fue una locura! ¡Pero LH nos ayudó y le pateamos el trasero a esas cosas!

Mickey le relató la versión corta de los hechos a su hermano, que aún no podía creer que su atolondrado hermano menor hubiera salvado el día:

_ Entonces… Tú nos salvaste a todos… _concluyó el más alto, bajando de la camilla donde lo había dejado Raphael.

_ No sería la primera vez… _declaró el de ojos claros, haciéndose el ofendido_ ¡No sé por qué a todos le cuesta tanto creer que puedo salvar el día de vez en cuando…!

Donatello se apresuró a abrazarlo, antes de que siguiera quejándose:

_ Muchas gracias, Mickey… _Donnie le besó la frente cariñosamente_ ¡Eres mi héroe!

Mickey se sonrojó ligeramente, pero correspondió el abrazo que su hermano le daba con el mismo entusiasmo:

_ Me alegra que estés despierto, D… Me asusté mucho cuando esa ardilla te noqueó… _confesó.

_ Hehe… Bueno, ya podemos estar tranquilos…

_ Y ahora que LH probó que es de los buenos, ¡se quedará a vivir con nosotros por más tiempo! _celebró la tortuga con pecas.

Pero a Donatello no le hacía gracia lo que acababa de escuchar…

_ Mickeeeeey…

_ ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! ¡Tengo que hablarlo primero con Splinter! _rió el más joven_ En fin, ahora que estás despierto… ¿Te importaría revisarme esto?

Michelangelo levantó el brazo derecho y le enseñó a Donnie su codo, rodeado de piel roja e inflamada:

_ Creo que tengo urticaria en donde me mordió esa ardilla…

Donatello lo soltó y se apartó con una mueca de asco;

_ E-eso parece… _luego de recuperarse de la impresión, tomó su bracito entre sus manos y lo examinó más de cerca_ No luce bien… Creo que tendré que ponerte una inyección…

Mickey tragó saliva al verlo tomar una jeringa del botiquín. Cuando se acercó otra vez a él, trató de hacerse el valiente ofreciéndole su brazo izquierdo para el pinchazo:

_ No. Adivina… _Donnie le hizo un gesto para indicarle que se subiera a la camilla.

_ Hmnp… _Mickey se subió resignado a la camilla, y se colocó boca abajo_ Salvo el día y como recompensa obtengo una inyección en el trasero… ¿Qué no hay justicia en el mundo?

_ Ya, no seas llorón… Sólo es un piquetito… _trató de darle ánimos Donatello_ Levanta un poco las caderas. Así, muy bien…

El menor de los dos echó mano a la pequeña almohada que tenía al alcance, y la abrazó.

Aún estaba tibia por estar debajo de Donatello tanto rato… y en otros tiempos… a Mickey le hubiese gustado mucho tener en su poder algo tibio y con el olor de su hermano favorito para abrazar…

Pero en el presente, lo único que le interesaba era que el pinchazo no doliera más de la cuenta:

_ ¡Ouchie! _Mickey protestó cuando la aguja dio con el sitio equivocado_ ¡Ten cuidado!

_ Perdona, estaba distraído… _se disculpó Donnie.

_ Vaya forma de pedirle disculpas a un paciente… _refunfuñó el de la máscara anaranjada_ ¡No me dibujes una carita feliz con los pinchazos! ¿Quieres?

_ No me lo facilitas si te pones tan nervioso… _se defendió el doctor_ ¡Afloja los músculos!

_ ¡Mmmhhnp! _Mickey ocultó su sonrojada cara en la almohada y emitió un gruñido de mortificación.

Cuando vio que su paciente estaba dispuesto a cooperar otra vez, Donatello volvió a concentrarse en su tarea… o algo así…

La verdad era que la inyección podía colocarse tranquilamente en cualquiera de los dos brazos… pero el mayor había preferido tener el redondo traserito de Mickey en primer plano y al alcance de las manos…

"_Soy un pervertido…"_ admitió para sí mismo el mayor, disfrutando en grande la dulce visión de su hermanito "ofreciéndole" su trasero…

_ Aquí voy… _le anunció tomando su colita inquieta entre los dedos para apartarla_ Procura relajarte…

Mickey no contestó, y sólo emitió un sollozo bajito cuando Donatello lo pinchó otra vez, ésta vez acertando el lugar.

_ Ya está… ¿No fue tan terrible o sí? _Donnie le acarició un poco su colita, la cual aún mantenía entre sus dedos.

_ No… pero aun así dolió… _insistió el menor tratando de levantarse_ ¡Ouch… Ouch…! ¡Duele en donde me pinchaste, Donnie!

_ Ufff… _Donatello dio vuelta los ojos y se fue a buscar un par de banditas protectoras, las cuales puso formando una "X" en el trasero de Mickey_ ¿Mejor? No me digas que no te han causado peores dolores mientras peleamos…

_ Sí, pero es distinto… _Mickey puso ojos de perrito_ Yo confiaba en ti para que no me lastimaras, D…

Donatello se sonrojó, a pesar de saber que su hermano estaba actuando como siempre…

"_Es tan lindo… "_ Pensó mientras se inclinaba frente a él, quedando cara a cara con su hermano.

_ Pues te diré qué… ¡Te merecías ése pinchazo extra! _declaró, siguiéndole el juego del teatrito.

_ ¿Qué? ¿¡Por qué dices eso…?!

_ Porque… Porque antes de que LH llegara estábamos todo el día juntos… _confesó Donatello_ Y ahora apenas tienes tiempo para mí…

Mickey se sorprendió muchísimo al oír ésa declaración de la boca de su hermano:

_ Donnie… Lo siento mucho, de veras… _dijo_ Pero cuidar de LH es un trabajo de tiempo completo… Sabes que no puedo…

Donatello apartó la mirada, avergonzado de sí mismo.

¿Qué objeto tenía hacerle esos reclamos a Mickey?

No podía evitar cuidar de Leatherhead… tenía que hacerlo si quería que su amigo se quedara en las alcantarillas con él…

Y después de todo, a Mickey no le venía mal tener algunas responsabilidades…

_ Tienes razón, perdona. _le dijo_ A veces olvido que ya no eres el más pequeño de la casa…

_ No. Ahora el más "pequeño de la casa" es un cocodrilo gigante… _bromeó el menor_ Pero quiero lograr que todos confíen en él como yo lo hago… LH me necesita más que nunca…

_ Es cierto… ¡Oh, y respecto a eso! _Donatello fue a buscar algo de entre su pila de cosas e inventos a medio armar_ Tengo una sorpresa para ti… ¿Quieres ver para qué eran los botones que instalé por toda la casa?

Donatello sacó un brillante CD y se lo enseñó a Mickey, quien sonrió ampliamente:

_ ¡Claro que sí! _Michelangelo se levantó de un salto, ignorando su trasero dolorido_ ¡Siento como si hubiesen pasado años desde la última vez que probé alguno de tus inventos…!

_ Sientes eso porque es la pura verdad, Mickey… _le reprochó Donnie por última vez.

Los dos hermanos salieron al pasillo, donde estaba uno de los muchos botones que el mayor había instalado por toda la casa.

Luego de poner el misterioso CD en el reproductor, Donatello le permitió a Mickey hacer los honores…

_ Adelante. _lo invitó con un gesto_ Sé que te gusta presionar botones, así que…

Mickey se apresuró a pulsar el botón grande y rojo –justo como le gustaban- y comenzó a oírse música por toda la alcantarilla…

El menor de los dos reconoció la melodía:

_ ¡Es la canción favorita de Leatherhead! _exclamó con una gran sonrisa.

_ Así es… Leí por ahí que la música calma a las fieras… _comentó el intelectual, pero al ver que Mickey le dedicaba una mirada de reproche se retractó_ ¡No quiero decir que LH sea una fiera…!

_ Ajá, claro…

_ Esto es solo por si pierde el control alguna vez y quieres calmarlo sin usar la fuerza… _se explicó_ ¿Si me entiendes, verdad?

_ Claro que sí… _Mickey dejó la cara de reproche y volvió a presionar el botón para detener la música_ Sabes… Cuidar de Leatherhead me ha dado mucho en que pensar…

_ ¿Sobre qué?

_ Sobre lo mucho que se esfuerza Leo para mantenernos a raya a los tres… ¡No tenía idea de lo difícil que es! ¡Ni de cuantos problemas puedes tener si haces mal las cosas! _dijo el menor_ Creo que… le debo a Leonardo una gran disculpa por todas las veces que no lo obedecí y nos puse en riesgo a todos…

Donatello sonrió y le acarició la cabeza:

_ ¿Qué es lo gracioso? _quiso saber Mickey_ ¡Estoy hablando 100% en serio!

_ Es que… es raro oírte hablar así… _admitió el más alto_ ¡Te oyes tan adulto y como que no combina con el resto de tu imagen!

_ ¡Argh! _Michelangelo levantó los brazos al cielo en un gesto teatral_ ¡Nadie en ésta casa me toma en serio!

_ ¡Porque te la pasas haciendo payasadas…! _se burló Donatello_ Pero de todas formas, creo que Leo apreciaría que le dijeras lo que piensas… lo hará sentir muy bien.

_ Sí… ¡Lo haré! ¡Se lo diré! _prometió el menor_ Pero tendré que esperar a que salga de meditar… y eso lleva un rato.

_ Tal vez podrías ir a ver a tú bebé y averiguar qué otras canciones le gustan… _sugirió Donatello en tono de broma.

_ ¡Eso es! Averiguaré los gustos musicales de LH y le prepararé un CD de mezclados tan genial…. ¡que nunca querrá irse de las alcantarillas! _aseguró dando saltitos_ ¡Eres el mejor de los mejores, Donnie!

Quiso darle un abrazo a Donatello, pero tomó demasiado impulso y ambos se chocaron las cabezas por accidente. Comenzaron a reír y luego de un rato el mayor le tomó la cara entre las manos y besó su frente con dulzura…

_ ¡Nos vemos después, Donnie! _se despidió el menor para después salir corriendo a contarle del invento a su amigo Leatherhead.

Donatello lo observó alejarse. Aún sonreía cuando Mickey dobló en una esquina y desapareció de su vista… pero ese estado de bienestar no le duró mucho.

_ Oye, mi trasero también está herido… _la burlona voz de Raphael se oyó a sus espaldas_ ¿Por qué no me lo besas?

El más intelectual de los dos emitió un pesado suspiro y puso su mejor cara de fastidio:

_ ¿Te digo algo? Creo que desperdicias tu sarcasmo conmigo… _comentó en un tono áspero_ Si lo usaras contra el Shredder lo harías sentir tan mal, que ya habríamos derrotado al clan del pie hace tiempo…

Raphael lo observó entrar al laboratorio. Lo siguió y se recargó contra la puerta de entrada sin quitarle la mirada de encima;

_ Y tú desperdicias tu tiempo y tu inteligencia tratando de reconquistar a Mickey… _sentenció sin mucha delicadeza.

_ No tengo idea de qué hablas… _lo ignoró el de bandana púrpura.

_ Le diste un beso en la frente y ni siquiera se mosqueó… _señaló el de bandana roja_ Yo creo que no tiene demasiado "interés amoroso" en ti…

_ ¡Para tu información, Mickey se toma a la ligera cualquier gesto de afecto porque es una persona especialmente cariñosa! ¡Con todos nosotros! _aseguró el intelectual_ No como tú, que espantas a todos a tu alrededor con ése mal carácter que tienes…

Raphael frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes. Sabía que si respondía alguna de sus groserías habituales le estaría dando la razón a Donatello:

_ Sé que no quieres escuchar lo que te estoy diciendo, pero Mickey perdió el interés en ti hace mucho... _le aseguró_ No creo que puedas volver a conquistarlo. Ya perdiste mucho tiempo yendo detrás de Abril…

"_Sí, y me sirvió de mucho…"_ se reprochó mentalmente Donnie. Toda su adolescencia peleando por la mano de la hermosa Abril para nada… toda su recompensa fue un corazón roto.

Y Mickey había estado enamorado de él todo ese tiempo…

Qué ciego y qué tonto había sido…

Pero no quería ni tenía por qué discutir algo de esto con el testarudo de Raphael. Alguien tan tosco y rudo como él no entendía nada sobre sentimientos y menos sobre romance.

Donatello revolvió el botiquín de primeros auxilios y sacó una tableta de analgésicos:

_ Tómate dos de éstos y otro más en la mañana… _le indicó, dando por terminada la conversación.

Raph alargó la mano y tomó los medicamentos;

_ ¿A mí no me haces el numerito del "doctor pervertido"…? _preguntó con un claro tono de burla.

Donatello sintió que se le inflamaba una vena en la frente. ¡Raphael los había estado espiando!

¿Desde cuándo era tan endemoniadamente metiche…?

_ No. _respondió con frialdad_ Para ti solo tengo analgésicos y una fuerte dosis de "vete al demonio"…

Luego le cerró la puerta del laboratorio en las narices.

_ ¿¡Sí sabes que se me cayó una pared encima, o no?! _le recordó, a los gritos_ ¡Estas minúsculas cosas no van a aliviarme ni la mitad del dolor…!

_ Buenas noches, Raph. _siguió ignorándolo Donatello.

_ ¡Mnhhp! _Raphael pateó la puerta del laboratorio y luego se alejó refunfuñando.

Se tomó el par de analgésicos con resignación y luego fue a hacer algunas sesiones de levantamiento de pesas... como lo hacía cada vez que Donatello lo rechazaba.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al mismo tiempo en uno de los muchos bares de la ciudad de Nueva York…

La doctora Ángela Bennet entró al lugar y se sentó junto a la barra. Llevaba un abrigo que escondía la habitual bata blanca de trabajo, y el cabello recogido con un broche.

A los habituales clientes del lugar les sorprendió ver a una dama por allí, pero pronto volvieron a sus actividades… beber y jugar billar.

Ángela permaneció sentada. El cantinero le preguntó si bebería algo, y ella pidió un vaso de ron con cola;

_ Y póngale una sombrillita, si no es molestia… _le pidió al cantinero, quien se encogió de hombros y cumplió sus deseos sin protestar.

La doctora ni siquiera tocó la bebida, y el cristal comenzó a llenarse de gotitas de humedad que chorreaban sobre la servilleta cuando un extraño se sentó a su lado…

Ni siquiera se miraron a la cara, pero sin embargo él alargó el brazo y se apropió del vaso de ron para luego darle un sorbo;

_ Todavía recuerdas que me gusta el ron con cola… _se alegró Jack Kurtzman_ Y hasta pediste que le pongan una sombrillita, qué detalle tan encantador…

_ Sólo quería que me distinguieras en medio de la gente… _se explicó la doctora, levemente sonrojada con el cumplido.

_ Te hubiera reconocido de todos modos… eres la única mujer que hay por aquí. _le señaló el detective_ Y reconocería tu rizada cabellera en donde fuese, querida…

_ Basta, Jack… Te cité aquí por negocios… _la doctora se quitó los lentes y los limpió un poco con la manga de su abrigo.

Luego abrió el bolso que descansaba sobre sus rodillas y buscó algo dentro…

_ Toma. Aquí está toda la información que te prometí… _dijo, alargándole un pequeño disco a Jack_ Con esto podrás empezar a investigar…

Jack tomó el disco y lo guardó entre sus ropas:

_ ¿De qué se trata…?

_ Es de la clínica para la cual trabajo… _a Ángela comenzaron a temblarle las manos, así que las ocultó en el abrigo_ Se trata de una terapia de sueño para pacientes con insomnio, pero creo que hay algo más…

_ ¿Algo más? _quiso saber Jack_ Necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes, Ángela… para poder ayudarte.

_ Creo que están usando el dispositivo que desarrollé para inducir el sueño con otros fines… _abrevió simplemente la mujer_ Es sólo un presentimiento… tal vez esté equivocada, pero no quiero seguir con la duda un minuto más. O me volveré loca…

Jack asintió y le pasó una tarjeta de presentación. Ángela la aceptó y emitió una risita;

_ Ya tengo tu número, Jack… _le recordó_ ¿Lo olvidaste?

_ Sí, lo sé. _el detective se rascó el mentón, nervioso_ Sólo quería parecerte profesional… e importante.

Ángela guardó la tarjeta en su bolso, y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa:

_ ¿Cómo has estado Jack? _preguntó_ ¿Muchos extraterrestres que perseguir en tu vida…?

_ Muchos… y mutantes también… _sonrió Jack_ Ni te imaginas cuántos…

Ella rio, más relajada. El detective sabía que Ángela no le creía una palabra… pero aun así era refrescante admitir en voz alta que se la pasaba investigando extraterrestres y mutantes.

_ Sé que ésta clase de trabajos no son lo tuyo… todo lo que no sea paranormal o extraterrestre te aburre terriblemente.

_ No importa. Lo haré de todas formas…

_ Te pagaré.

_ De ninguna manera… Hago esto porque somos amigos, Ángela. _insistió Jack_ Así que no insistas…

Ángela le dedicó una última sonrisa y se acomodó mejor su abrigo. Se bajó del banquillo de taberna con toda la gracia que pudo y dejó un beso en la mejilla rasposa de Jack;

_ Cuídate, Jack… _le pidió_ Estaremos en contacto…

_ También tú, querida… _ se despidió el detective de pelo cano_ Ten cuidado…

La observó alejarse. El abrigo era largo pero aun así dejaba ver los delgados tobillos de la doctora subidos a los tacones de charol rojos…

Ángela estaba obsesionada con su trabajo.

Jack estaba obsesionado con espiar a los Kraang.

"_Sólo somos un par de viejos locos que se encuentran de vez en cuando a pasar un buen rato…"_ pensó Jack, sonriendo mientras apuraba su vaso de ron.

Sacó el pequeño disco de memoria de su bolsillo y lo observó. Al parecer le esperaba un largo y aburrido trabajo sin extraterrestres ni emociones… pero todo fuera por amor.

Lo que el detective no se imaginó… era que los Kraang estaban por demás involucrados en este asunto.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: CONTINUARÁ


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Mickey pasó los dedos por la escamosa piel de su enorme amigo, mientras cantaba una canción para ayudarlo a dormir:

Ben, the two of us need look no more  
We both found what we were looking for  
With a friend to call my own  
I'll never be alone  
And you, my friend will see  
You've got a friend in me

LH se estiró un poco, con la cabeza aún apoyada en el regazo de Mickey, y movió un poco la cola. Mickey dejó de cantar por un momento:

_ ¿Te agrada? _quiso saber.

_ Sí… Mucho… _contestó el cocodrilo gigante cerrando los ojos.

_ Es de Michael Jackson… _le contó el de ojos celestes_ ¿Crees que él también haya sido medio mutante? Digo, con esa piel de porcelana y todo eso… también dicen que no tenía nariz…

_ Sólo termina la canción, Mickey… _le pidió LH, quien tenía más sueño que paciencia en ésos momentos.

Ben, you're always running here and there  
You feel you're not wanted anywhere  
If you ever look behind  
And don't like what you find  
There's something you should know  
You've got a place to go

Ben, most people would turn you away  
I don't listen to a word they say  
They don't see you as I do  
I wish they would try to  
I'm sure they'd think again  
If they had a friend like Ben

_ A friend… Like Leatherhead… _Mickey canto la última estrofa y sonrió al comprobar que LH se había dormido.

¡Y en su regazo! Tal vez Donnie tuviese razón y la música amansara a las fieras…

Mickey se apartó como pudo de debajo de su amigo y recogió su viejo osito de peluche para llevarlo a la cama con él.

Sus hermanos habían insistido en que no durmiera en la misma cama que Leatherhead por miedo a que fuera aplastado por 200 kg. de reptil… pero él había dado el más épico berrinche de su vida para que por lo menos consintieran en dejarlos dormir en la misma habitación.

Luego de cubrir el suelo con colchonetas de gimnasia que habían encontrado abandonadas en el basurero más cercano, Leatherhead estaba listo para mudarse con él.

Y lo único que pidió a cambio de no quejarse del olor a pies era que Mickey le cantara una canción antes de dormir, ya que eso lo ayudaba con las pesadillas que tenía sobre los Kraang.

Pero para Mickey no fue tan fácil conciliar el sueño…

Con el día tan exaltado que habían tenido y luego de ser devorado por una ardilla mutante gigante creyó que se quedaría dormido al instante… pero su cerebro se negaba a detenerse.

Luego de dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama, Michelangelo pateó las sábanas y se fue a la cocina a buscar un vaso con leche… y llevó a su osito con él para que le haga compañía.

Toda la casa estaba en silencio. Y era un tanto aterradora cuando todos dormían y estaba poco iluminada…

_ Tranquilo, Mickey… ¡Ya eres casi un adulto, no le temas a la oscuridad! _se dio ánimos antes entrar a la cocina.

_ ¿Mickey…? _la voz de Leo se oyó en medio el silencio.

Mickey entró en la cocina y descubrió a Leo sentado sobre la mesada, comiendo galletas de chocolate rellenas:

_ ¡Hey, Leo…! _lo saludó el menor dejando a su osito sobre la mesa_ Emm… Oíste lo que dije hace un rato, ¿verdad?

_ ¿Lo de temerle a la oscuridad? _Leonardo separó la galleta que tenía entre los dedos a la mitad, y procedió a lamer el relleno_ Sí, lo escuché…

La sonrisa de Mickey se borró:

_ No le digas a Rapha, por favor… _suplicó.

_ Tranquilo, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo… _Leo le guiñó un ojo, sonriendo mientras sacaba más galletas del envase.

Michelangelo se sentó junto a él luego de servirse su vaso con leche:

_ Así que tú eres el ladrón de galletitas… _dijo después de beber un sorbo_ Siempre pensé que eran las galletas del maestro Splinter… Bajas en colesterol…

_ No. En realidad son todo lo contrario… _Leo leyó el paquete_ Altas en colesterol, grasas trans, y colorantes artificiales…

_ ¿Entonces por qué el maestro Splinter las comería?

_ No lo hace. Sólo dije que eran del maestro Splinter para que nadie se las comiera… _Leonardo le ofreció una, para que la mojara en el vaso de leche.

El más joven aceptó el ofrecimiento con una sonrisa;

_ ¿Por eso las comes a escondidas? _quiso saber.

_ Sí… Además… _Leo volvió a separar una galleta al medio para lamer el relleno_ No puedo hacer eso y pretender que me ustedes me vean como el líder serio que soy…

Mickey comenzó a reír:

_ Me parece demasiado trabajo sólo para poder comer galletas en paz… _bromeó_ Además, cada vez que comenzamos a tomarte en serio, ¡repites de memoria alguna frase del capitán Ryan y nos avergüenzas a todos!

_ Oye, eso sí que dolió… _Leo se hizo el ofendido y mojó una galletita en el vaso de leche_ Temo que voy a reconsiderar eso de guardar tu secreto…

_ Guardarás mi secreto si quieres que yo guarde el tuyo… _le propuso Mickey, y esta vez fue él quien le guiñó el ojo_ "Ladrón nocturno de galletas"…

Leonardo sonrió de manera cómplice y Mickey le ofreció su vaso de leche, para que bebiera;

_ ¿Tenemos un trato…?

_ De acuerdo… _accedió el mayor, bebiendo la leche.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos. Mickey bebía silencioso de su vaso de leche y leo empujaba las migajas que quedaban en el fregadero.

_ ¿Cómo está tu pierna?

_ Mejor… _Leo se sacudió unas mijagas que tenía sobre su regazo y se pasó una mano por los vendajes_ Aunque cojeo un poco…

_ Hoy estuviste toda la tarde meditando… _comentó el más joven, siguiendo con la conversación.

_ Sí… Así es… _corroboró Leo tranquilamente.

Mickey se terminó la leche, ligeramente enfadado.

¿Por qué Leo era tan tacaño con las respuestas?

_ Cuando le pregunté al maestro Splinter si te faltaba mucho, me dijo que tuviera paciencia, porque estabas intranquilo…

Leo asintió, en silencio;

_ ¿Y…? _insistió Mickey.

_ ¿Y qué?

_ ¿¡Y qué demonios significa eso?!

El ojiazul frunció el ceño;

_ Por favor, no empieces a decir palabrotas cada dos segundos como Raphael… _le pidió con voz grave_ Tenía que reflexionar sobre ciertas cosas que pasaron hoy…

A Mickey no le cayó bien la reprimenda ni la respuesta tan corta, y se bajó de la mesada, ofuscado:

_ ¡Bien! _se despidió_ ¡Entonces buenas noches… tonto Leonardo!

El menor de los dos se alejó a paso rápido de allí, ante la mirada desconcertada de Leo.

Mickey no caminó ni diez pasos sin que su conciencia empezara a molestarlo… ¿acaso se había enojado con Leo? ¿Lo había llamado tonto… y sin motivo…?

Tragó saliva, al darse cuenta que sus insultos eran completamente infantiles y tontos en comparación a los del experimentado Raphael… y que además elegía mal a los destinatarios…

¿Por qué se enfadaba con Leo? Él era el más paciente de todos sus hermanos… y el más compresivo…

Cuando pensaba dar media vuelta y volver a la cocina para disculparse, una mano le aferró el hombro;

_ Mickey… _Leo le había dado alcance, cojeando en la oscuridad_ Espera, por favor…

_ L-leo, yo… _comenzó a tartamudear el más pequeño_ No quise enfadarme…

Leonardo sonrió, comprensivo y le entregó lo que traía en su otra mano:

_ Toma. Olvidaste tu osito… _el tono de voz de su hermano mayor delataba claramente una ofrenda de paz.

_ Gracias… _Mickey aceptó la ofrenda con una sonrisa.

Ya iba a darle las buenas noches, cuando su hermano se le adelantó:

_ ¿Puedes venir a mi habitación por un rato? _le pidió, con un leve rubor en las mejillas_ Quiero que hablemos…

Mickey asintió, intrigado por el extraño pedido…

Antes de alejarse de allí, en dirección a la habitación de Leonardo, éste miró por encima del hombro hacia atrás, por si acaso un cocodrilo celoso se le aparecía de la nada a reclamar a Michelangelo…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Antes de entrar a la habitación de su hermano mayor, Mickey se quedó un rato en la entrada:

_ ¿En serio me dejarás entrar a tu santuario…? _bromeó.

_ ¿Santuario? _Leo encendió su lámpara de noche, riendo ante las ocurrencias de su hermano_ ¿De qué hablas?

_ Es que no dejas entrar a nadie sin invitación y la puerta siempre está cerrada… _Mickey pegó un brinco y se arrojó en la cama perfectamente tendida del mayor_ ¿Ves? Tu cama, por ejemplo, siempre está hecha… Ni siquiera parece que alguien vive aquí…

_ Me gusta tener mis cosas en orden… _se excusó Leonardo, antes de que Mickey lo hiciera parecer un obsesivo de la limpieza.

Mickey gateó hasta la cabecera de la cama, y se acomodó junto a su acompañante de felpa;

_ Sé que no estaré mucho rato, pero… ¿Me puedo cubrir con las sábanas? _pidió, poniendo sus típicos ojos de perrito_ Tengo los pies fríos…

_ Claro… _Leo se acercó a la cama_ Permíteme…

Leo comenzó a taparlo con las sábanas, de manera tan metódica y prolija que Mickey quedó convertido en una especie de taco mexicano…

_ G-gracias… _Mickey trató de mover los brazos, con algo de dificultad.

_ De nada… _Leonardo se metió a la cama con él_ ¿Estás cómodo?

_ Sí, de hecho… ¡creo que me gusta tu cama! _admitió el de rostro con pecas, aflojándose un poco_ La mía siempre huele a pies y tiene migajas de nachos y pizza pegados en las sábanas…

_ Pues si fueras más ordenado… _comenzó a sermonearlo el ojiazul, recargando cómodamente el peso de su cabeza en una mano.

Michelangelo consiguió sacar las manos de debajo de las sábanas:

_ Me di cuenta que mirabas hacia atrás hace un rato, cuando estábamos en el pasillo… _comentó el menor_ Leo… ¿Le tienes miedo a Leatherhead?

Leonardo se ruborizó. No había notado que Mickey le observaba…

_ ¡No! _se apresuró a aclarar_ ¡Claro que no!

_ Ajá, claro… _Mickey dio vuelta los ojos, y se quedó observando el techo_ Se me olvidaba que tú no le tienes miedo a nada…

El mayor bajó la mirada, e inspiró profundamente antes de hacer una confesión:

_ Hoy sí tuve miedo… _dijo casi en un susurro.

_ ¿Qué?

El ojiazul hizo una pausa excesivamente larga para el gusto de del más joven antes de repetirlo:

_ Hoy experimenté toda una montaña rusa de emociones… _comenzó a explicarle Leo_ Me sentí muy orgulloso de ti y de lo mucho que has progresado cuando nos salvaste a todos… Y me frustré muchísimo cuando no pude protegerte… y esa ardilla te… te…

_ Leo…

_ Estaba tan frustrado… Recuerdo que pensé, "por tu culpa ya no verás a Mickey, ya no te sonreirá, ni te jugará bromas ni jugarás videojuegos con él"… _la voz de Leo comenzaba a quebrarse de a poco, pero el mayor luchaba por mantener la compostura_ Yo tenía la culpa de todo… Por no haberte protegido…

_ ¿Por eso meditaste toda la tarde…?

_ Sí…

_ Leo… _Mickey se sentó en la cama_ Yo… yo… ¡YO TE DARÉ UNA PALIZA!

_ ¿Q-qué…? _Leonardo se quedó pasmado, con los ojos muy abiertos. No era exactamente la reacción que esperaba…

_ ¡Ya me oíste! ¡Te golpearía en la cabeza con mis nunchakus si los tuviera a mano! _le aseguró Michelangelo, mientras le apuntaba con su dedo índice.

_ ¿Por qué dices eso…? _Leo también se sentó en la cama, confundido ante la actitud de su hermanito menor.

_ ¡Porque estás mal de la cabeza! _aseguró Mickey, frunciendo el ceño_ ¿Por qué nunca quieres hablar de estas cosas? ¿¡Por qué siempre tienes que hacer de líder que nunca se enfada, ni tiene miedo, ni pierde los estribos?!

_ ¡Porque eso soy! _Leonardo se enfadó también, al no comprender el enojo de Mickey_ ¡Quiero ser un mejor líder! ¡Para ti y para los demás también!

¡SLAP!

Michelangelo se había cansado y cumplido su amenaza… le había dado a Leo una bofetada.

El ojiazul se llevó una mano a la mejilla donde había recibido el golpe. Miró a Mickey, reclamando una explicación:

_ Antes de líder, ¡eres mi hermano, Leo! _le dijo el menor_ ¿Por qué lo olvidas? ¿Por qué nos olvidas a todos…?

_ Mickey…

_ Sí, me tomas en cuenta cuando nos meto en un lío a todos… O cuando salvo el día… _se entristeció Michelangelo_ Pero luego te olvidas de mí... Nunca me cuentas tus problemas…

Leonardo no sabía qué contestar. Se había quedado sin palabras…

_ ¿Sabes qué creo? _le preguntó su hermano_ Creo que llevas tanto tiempo cuidando de nosotros… que te has olvidado que también puedes contar con tus hermanos… ¡Y que puedes contar conmigo!

_ Mickey, yo… Nunca había visto las cosas de ésa forma…

_ ¡Claro que no! ¡Porque siempre quieres cargar con todo tú solo! _se quejó Michelangelo_ Solo te encierras a meditar y a echarte la culpa… ¡Eres un tonto, Leo!

El mayor se frotó la mejilla donde había recibido la bofetada… y sonrió...

Antes de que Michelangelo pudiese reaccionar, su hermano mayor se le había tirado encima para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas… y llorar…

_ Leo… _Mickey nunca había visto a su hermano llorar, y de repente se halló preguntándose si no había sido demasiado duro con él_ Perdona… No quise hacerte sentir mal…

_ No. _lo interrumpió Leo, mientras las gotitas que caían de su rostro se fundían silenciosamente con las sábanas_ Tienes razón… Tienes razón en todo…

Mickey lo acunó entre sus brazos, y lo estrechó con fuerza contra su pecho;

_ Leo… Prométeme que me dejarás cuidar de ti de vez en cuando… _le propuso en un susurro_ Te sorprenderé... ya lo verás…

El de ojos azules asintió con la cabeza, y se quedaron en silencio por un rato…

_ Jamás pensé que me abofetearías… _comentó Leonardo de repente_ Ni que me darías un sermón…

_ Bueno… _Mickey se sonrojó ligeramente y sonrió, nervioso_ Siempre hay una primera vez para todo…

_ Mmm… No me agrada… ¿Y si con el tiempo te vuelves más maduro que yo…? _se preocupó el mayor_ No quiero tener que jubilarme por la fuerza de un trabajo que amo…

_ ¿Qué trabajo…?

_ Cuidar de ti…

Un segundo rubor más intenso se trepó por debajo de las pecas de Michelangelo, quien optó por desacomodar la bandana azul de su hermano, para que éste no lo notara:

_ Como siempre, estás exagerando… Aún tengo todo tipo de problemas que causar… _declaró, desafiante_ ¡Así que no te preocupes, todavía tienes trabajo por mucho, mucho tiempo…!

El mayor se sentó en la cama, y se desató la prenda azul para dejarla en la mesilla de noche. Luego se recostó otra vez entre las mullidas almohadas y acomodó las sábanas;

_ ¿Sabes…? Respecto a eso de que nunca dejo entrar a nadie a mi "santuario"… no es verdad. _lo contradijo Leonardo con una sonrisa_ ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos pequeños y dormíamos todos juntos…?

_ Sí… en una hamaca como la de Raph… _Mickey se recostó sobre el estómago de su hermano y se tapó con las sábanas_ Él siempre me pateaba…

_ Nos pateaba a todos… _corroboró el mayor_ Ya en ése entonces quería probar que él era el más fuerte…

Mickey sonrió y cerró los ojos;

_ Splinter nos mecía y nos mecía por horas… hasta que nos quedábamos dormidos… _suspiró_ Qué época tan inocente…

_ Y cuando ya no cabíamos en la hamaca, Sensei nos dio una habitación a cada uno y empezamos a dormir separados… _Leo le acarició el caparazón_ Pero cuando tenías pesadillas o no podías dormir, siempre venías a buscarme a mí…

_ Es que eras el único que no se molestaba cuando lo despertaba en la mitad de la noche… _se excusó Mickey_ Siempre dejabas tu puerta abierta para mí y no me pedías explicaciones… ¡Ni siquiera te quejabas cuando dejaba tu almohada llena de baba…!

_ Bueno, es que eras muy pequeño y tampoco querías entrar en razones… _el mayor lo miró a los ojos_ Además… es difícil resistirse cuando alguien confía tanto en ti…

_ ¿Aún tengo ese privilegio…? _quiso saber el de rostro con pecas_ Si LH se queda dormido temprano y una noche de éstas quiero visitarte… ¿Puedo hacerlo…?

Leonardo asintió, y enroscó cariñosamente los dedos entre las cintas de su bandana anaranjada:

_ Me encantaría…

Mickey apoyó la barbilla sobre el plastrón de su hermano mayor;

_ Leo… Nuestra relación debe cambiar en algún momento… _comenzó a decir el menor_ Ya nos somos los mismos de antes…

_ ¿De qué hablas?

_ ¡Hablo de que ya no somos un grupo de pubertos torpes y atolondrados! _bromeó el de ojos claros_ Rapha mantiene más la calma que antes… En incluso Donnie es más fuerte y hábil…

Leonardo se quedó callado, observándolo;

_ Y yo ya no soy un niño… _concluyó Michelangelo con un suspiro.

_ Lo sé…

_ No tienes que protegerme todo el tiempo…

_ Sí, me doy cuenta de lo que dices, pero… ¡trata de entenderme! _le pidió el ojiazul_ Siempre has confiado en mí, Mickey… desde que eras muy pequeño… _dijo clavando la mirada en el techo_ Y tengo tanto miedo de decepcionarte…

Mickey se enderezó y se acomodó mejor sobre su pecho:

_ Tú nunca me decepcionarás, Leo… _le aseguró con una gran sonrisa_ No importa lo que hagas…

Luego le obsequió un ruidoso beso en la mejilla…

_ ¿Qué tal si… que tal si te quedas un rato…? _le propuso el mayor tratando de no sonar demasiado suplicante, pero nada pudo hacer respecto al rojo de su cara_ ¿Por los viejos tiempos…?

Michelangelo no dijo nada, pero cuando le echó los brazos al cuello y se acomodó sobre su pecho, Leonardo supo que había aceptado su "inusual" petición;

_ Gracias… Mickey… _suspiró el ojiazul.

La tortuga con el rostro con pecas también emitió un suspiro de satisfacción cuando su hermano lo acunó con sus fuertes brazos.

"_Nunca antes alguien se había puesto a pensar en mí de ésa forma…" _reflexionó Leonardo al cerrar los ojos. Mickey tenía razón… Se la pasaba cuidando de los demás…

¿Sería tan malo que por una vez permitiera que alguien lo cuide a él…?

Los dos hermanos se quedaron dormidos muy pronto… y aunque no lo sabían entonces, un nuevo sentimiento acaba de nacer y sutilmente se abriría paso entre ellos.

Mickey visitó muchas veces la cama de su hermano mayor en los días siguientes. Y le producía una agradable sensación encontrar la puerta abierta y entornada especialmente para él…

Por su parte, Leonardo recordó algo que sabía, pero que se le había olvidado hacía mucho tiempo: le gustaban mucho las visitas nocturnas de su hermanito… y las esperaba con ansias.

Incluso las noches que LH se negaba a dormir por sus pesadillas, y Mickey se quedaba con él toda la noche, los dos hermanos se anhelaban y extrañaban su pequeña fracción de tiempo a solas…

De repente, Mickey era consciente de lo mucho que le gustaba estar con Leo… Y de cuánto le gustaba su sonrisa…

Y Leo comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo lindo que era su hermanito…

No se había dado cuenta de lo bonitos que eran sus enormes ojos claros… ni de lo bien que cabía entre sus brazos cuando se acurrucaba junto a él…

De repente el otro se convertía en la persona con la que más querían estar…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: CONTINUARÁ ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

_ Tiene que llenar éstas formas, … _dijo la doctora Ángela pasando un cuadernillo a su paciente.

El Sr. Montgomery –un ex convicto de mala pinta y brazos tatuados- se acomodó bruscamente en el sillón recargable, haciendo que el tapizado chirriase:

_ ¿Así que esto la exonera por si no me despierto, eh doctora? _comentó con su habitual tono grosero.

_ ¿Disculpe…? _la doctora lo observó por encima del hombro, con el ceño fruncido.

_ ¿Si firmo esto seré problema del Estado o del Presidente o de quien coño sea? _siguió burlándose_ Ya sabe, si su pequeña terapia para ponerme a dormir no funciona… entonces usted no será responsable…

_ Yo no estoy evadiendo ninguna responsabilidad, Sr. Montgomery… _le advirtió la doctora en tono severo, cruzando los brazos.

Claro que podía entender a su paciente: el sujeto llevaba meses sin dormir bien y los calmantes y sedantes poco podían hacer contra las horribles pesadillas de las cosas que había visto en prisión que lo acosaban cada vez que ponía la cabeza en la almohada… pero no iba a permitir que nadie le faltara el respeto y menos que le impidieran hacer su trabajo correctamente.

_ ¡Bueno, bueno! ¿Ese es el tono de autoridad que usa con sus hijos? _se mofó el ex convicto, enseñando todos sus dientes de metal al reírse_ Los debe de tener bien adiestrados…

_ No tengo hijos… _le respondió Ángela esquivando la mirada burlona_ No puedo.

Joe Montgomery hizo una mueca y dejó de reírse. Hasta un ex convicto sabe cuándo se pasa de la raya:

_ Lo… Lamento… _murmuró el hombre.

Ángela supo que ésa era la disculpa más sincera y amable que se podía esperar de un hombre como ése... y sonrió, dispuesta a cooperar.

_ No se preocupe. Me gusta pensar que el destino lo quiso así para que yo no tuviera que elegir entre un trabajo que me apasiona y mi familia… _dijo ella, limpiando sus lentes antes de sentarse junto a él_ Mi investigación es importante para mí, y la tomo muy en serio… mucho más si implica trabajar con personas, Sr. Montgomery…

El ex convicto no respondió nada, y siguió observando la forma que tenía en la mano en silencio mientras ella hablaba;

_ No lo obligaremos a tomar la terapia si no lo desea. _le aclaró Ángela_ Pero quiero recordarle que podría estar desperdiciando una gran oportunidad para curar su insomnio…

_ ¡Eso sólo pasará si la terapia funciona! ¿Pero y qué si no lo hace? _protesto el paciente, delatando que no estaba tan seguro ni era tan valiente como lo parecía en el exterior_ ¿¡Qué pasará si no me levanto de ésta maldita silla?!

_ No tiene nada que temer, Joe… Si en algún momento usted se siente incómodo con esto de alguna manera, podrá despertarse sin problemas. _le aseguró ella.

_ ¿Sin problemas eh…? ¿Y cómo es eso…?

_ No utilizamos sedantes ni anestesias… El dispositivo que le colocaremos induce el sueño estimulando las partes del cerebro responsables de ésa acción. _explicó Ángela_ Le garantizo un sueño profundo y sin peligros, Sr. Montgomery. Pero tiene que firmar la forma que le he dado, para dejar en claro que aceptó el tratamiento por propia voluntad… ¿entiende?

Su escéptico paciente emitió un gruñido y firmó la hoja con su nombre. Luego le devolvió el papel a Ángela, que lo guardó en su escritorio;

_ Bien, ya podemos comenzar… _la doctora preparó el equipo y se puso a trabajar.

Primero verificó y tomo nota de los signos vitales de su paciente, de la presión sanguínea y el ritmo cardíaco. Le hizo algunas preguntas como si padecía sonambulismo o apnea del sueño, y por último le pidió que se recostara en el sillón recargable y se pusiera cómodo.

_ Esto es un poco como de ciencia ficción… _comenzó a decir Joe el ver el casco de metal que la doctora iba a colocar en su cabeza.

_ Sé que no luce bien respecto al diseño… _admitió Ángela ajustando el casco metálico y de aspecto algo rústico en la cabeza calva y tatuada del ex convicto_ Pero le aseguro que cumple su función. Si funciona tan bien como queremos, mejoraremos el diseño, que es lo de menos…

_ Doctora… _el paciente hizo una última pregunta_ Cada vez que me duermo, veo la cara del sujeto al que apuñalé con un destornillador en prisión… ¿Su invento no hará nada respecto a las pesadillas… o sí…?

Ángela le tocó el brazo tatuado, en un gesto comprensivo:

_ Creo que la mejor sugerencia que puedo darle, es que se refugie en un recuerdo más agradable, Sr. Montgomery…

Joe Montgomery arrugó la nariz, poco convencido con la sugerencia... pero Ángela insistió.

_ Parta hacia un recuerdo agradable, Joe… Quizá algo de su niñez que le gustaría volver a vivir…

_ ¿Algo que recuerde de la última de antes de que mi vida se fuese al demonio? _el exconvicto se restregó por última vez sus ojeras y cerró los ojos, recostándose en el sillón_ Muy bien…

Ángela salió rápidamente de allí y se dirigió a la sala contigua, la cual estaba separada mediante un cristal.

Sentada en su puesto de observación, la doctora accionó unos botones y dio comienzo al proceso experimental;

_ Comenzando… _anunció por el micrófono_ Inicie etapa del sueño 1…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En las alcantarillas, otro científico menos conocido también estaba metido en su área de trabajo… aunque no tan atareado…

_ Veamos… Invento número 903/C-1… _anotó Donatello con algo de dificultad ya que las gafas de trabajo no le permitían ver con claridad_ Exitosamente finalizado y testeado…

"_Testeado por mí, claro… Hace tiempo que Mickey ya no me hace el honor…_" se quejó por dentro.

_ Experimentos orgánicos finalizados… Mantenimiento al tortu-móvil, finalizado… ¡Vaya! _Donatello se quitó las gafas y las arrojó sobre la mesa_ Sin que Michelangelo me moleste o me interrumpa, termino el doble de rápido… ¿Qué se supone que haré ahora?

La tortuga se quitó la bata de trabajo. Se lavó el rostro y las manos con abundante jabón para quitarse las marcas de hollín… y fue a la cocina. Después de todo, no sólo los humanos tenían el mal hábito de comer cuando estaban aburridos.

Donnie preparó dos sándwiches y estaba llenando un par de vasos con leche cuando alguien lo interrumpió:

_ Ohhh eres una buena esposa, Donnie… _Raphael se apareció de la nada y se colocó detrás de su hermano_ ¡Me leíste la mente y preparaste algo de comer!

_ No son para ti. _Donatello puso lejos los dos vasos con leche y estaba por hacer lo mismo con los dos sándwichs_ Son para mí y para Michelag… ¡Eeeekkk!

Raphael lo tocó inapropiadamente en el trasero, apretando con fuerza una de sus nalgas:

_ Lindo y firme… _comentó aún sin soltarlo_ Tal parece que no has estado sentado tanto tiempo como acostumbras, Donnie… ¡De lo contrario no habrías sentido esto…!

_ ¿Q-qué cojones fue eso…?! _el ojirrojo se tocó el lugar en donde había recibido el "inusual" apretón.

_ ¿Qué? Pensé que como tú le tocabas el trasero a Mickey sin problemas la otra noche, yo podía hacerte lo mismo a ti y salir impune… _se encogió de hombros Raphael, aprovechando el estupor de su hermano para apropiarse de un sándwich_ Con permiso, tengo hambre…

Donatello se puso tan rojo como la máscara de su hermano:

_ ¡No vuelvas a…! ¡Oye deja eso, te dije que ese sándwich era para Mickey!

_ ¡Vamos! ¡Yo soy el que estuvo haciendo levantamiento de pesas y gastando calorías! _Raphael mordisqueó las orillas del pan_ Si lo sigues alimentando así, lo vas a poner gordito…

Donatello dio por perdido el sándwich y se resignó a preparar un tercero, sobre todo para ya no tener que hablar con Raphael… quien sin embargo siguió detrás de él, acosándolo:

_ Como sea, es inusual que salgas de tu guarida más de dos veces por día y sin que tengamos que ir a una misión… _comentó el de bandana roja.

_ Es que ahora que Mickey pasa tanto tiempo con LH, ya no tengo quien me moleste y concluyo los experimentos más rápido… _explicó brevemente el más alto.

_ ¿Quieres que yo te moleste? _se ofreció Raphael abrazándolo por detrás_ Casey está en una cita, cumpliendo con Abril… así que ¿por qué no pasas el rato conmigo…? _le sugirió_ Están dando buenos programas en la televisión…

Pero a Donatello no le pareció tan atractiva la oferta:

_ ¡¿Es una broma?! _exclamó sacudiéndose las manos ásperas de Raph se los hombros_ ¡Eres la último persona en el mundo con la que quiero pasar el rato!

_ ¡Umhf…! ¿Sigues enojado por la paliza que te dí en el entrenamiento de hoy? _se quejó el ojiverde_ ¡Vamos, Donnie! ¡No te lo tomes tan a pecho, así soy yo!

El más alto cargó la bandeja con los alimentos que tan amorosamente había preparado y se alejó;

_ Sé perfectamente cómo eres, y la verdad ya me estoy cansando de que seas un maldito patán estúpido... _se despidió_ Si quieres hacer de insufrible con alguien no vengas conmigo, ¡búscate a alguien de tu tamaño!

_ ¡Muy bien reina del drama, haz lo que quieras! _le gritó Raphael antes de morder el sándwich que se había robado_ Como si me importara…

_ Por cierto, el sándwich de Mickey tiene frijoles de dulce adentro... _le avisó Donnie antes de salir por la puerta de la cocina.

El ojiverde se apresuró a escupir el bocado que tenía en la boca en el fregadero.

¡Como detestaba ésas combinaciones agridulces que tanto le gustaban a Mickey…!

Pero más lo disgustaba el no poder acercarse a Donatello como antes… en algún punto su hermano se había cansado de su actitud de chico malo y de sus reacciones explosivas y había puesto una barrera entre ellos.

De todas formas, Raph no iba a cambiar de estrategia…

¿Ser más amable? ¿Ser "de los chicos buenos"…? ¿¡Para qué?!

Eso nunca ha servido de nada… El propio Donatello había hecho el papel de chico bueno con Abril por mucho tiempo, ¿y los resultados obtenidos cuáles fueron…?

¡Bah! Como sea… Raphael no iba a cambiar su manera de ser de todos modos…

Así que abrió una de sus latas de cerveza, se secó el sudor del cuello con el paño de secar los platos y se fue a ver la televisión en su sillón favorito… sin embargo, éste estaba ocupado con 200 kg. de reptil;

_ Deberías ser más amable con él… o no llegarás a nada… _le sugirió Leatherhead, mirando el canal de las noticias.

_ Mira quien lo dice… _contraatacó el de bandana roja_ ¡Tú lo sujetas por la cara cada vez que tienes oportunidad!

_ ¡Lo hago involuntariamente…! _le recordó el cocodrilo, frunciendo el ceño_ Pero tú lo vez apartarse y enroscarse como una serpiente acosada y lo sigues molestando. Un día, te morderá…

El ojiverde apretó los dientes y avanzó hasta su interlocutor:

_ ¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡No estoy de humor para sermones ni metáforas baratas! ¡Ése es el trabajo del maestro Splinter! _le advirtió Raphael sacando sus Sais_ Ahora… ¡Quita tu escamoso trasero de mi sillón!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto Donatello se alejaba a paso rápido de allí, en busca de su hermano más pequeño… pero no lo encontró en su habitación, ni armando lío con su patineta por la casa…

_ ¿Mickey…? _Donatello observó el montón de videojuegos abandonados y la máquina de pinball de Space Heroes desierta.

¿En dónde estaba su pequeño hermanito?

_ Uhhg… _Donatello se llevó una mano al lugar en donde Raph lo había pellizcado, conteniendo un gemido de dolor_ Ése bruto de Raphael me dejó los dedos marcados…

Iba a regresar al laboratorio cuando escuchó risas que venían de la cochera, donde había estado horas antes realizando ajustes en el motor del tortu-móvil.

El de bandana púrpura se asomó por el portón a medias cerrado y vio que Leonardo estaba lavando el vehículo con la ayuda de Mickey… o bueno, algo así, porque el menor no estaba haciendo su trabajo sino leyendo historietas a un costado:

_ ¿Qué estás mirando? _quiso saber Mickey sin levantar la mirada de su historieta cómica.

Donatello se sobresaltó, pero pronto comprendió que la pregunta no estaba dirigida a él, sino al de bandana azul…

_ ¡Nada! _Leo puso cara de inocente y siguió enjabonando las ruedas del vehículo_ No sé de qué hablas…

_ ¡Hace ya un rato que me miras y te ríes bajito! _insistió Michelangelo con una sonrisa_ ¡Dime qué te parece tan gracioso!

_ De acuerdo, de acuerdo… Estaba… _Leonardo se sonrojó un poco_ Mirando las pecas que tienes detrás de la cabeza…

_ ¿Uh…? ¿Tengo pecas allí también…? _se angustió el más pequeño, tocándose la nuca como si pudiera descubrir las manchitas a través del tacto.

_ ¡Pero son bonitas…! _se apresuró a aclarar el mayor_ De hecho, si las uniera con un marcador como estaba pensando, creo que podría dibujar una casa y un barco…

Michelangelo devolvió su atención a la historieta:

_ ¡Eso no es nada nuevo! _resopló_ Une las que tengo los brazos y podrás dibujar "La última cena" si quieres…

_ Mmm… _Leonardo sonrió, comprensivo_ Algo me dice que Raph ha estado burlándose de tus pecas… ¿No es así?

_ Pues sí, ése era uno de sus encantadores chistes, de hecho… _suspiró el de bandana anaranjada.

_ No le hagas caso… _Leonardo humedeció la esponja en el agua jabonosa, y se acercó a su hermanito.

Michelangelo lo sintió acercarse cada vez más por detrás, y ocultó su ruborizada cara con la revista que sostenía;

_ Yo creo que tus pecas son encantadoras… _Leonardo le habló al oído, poniendo al menor de los dos cada vez más nervioso_ Sin embargo… ¡Podríamos borrarlas si quieres!

Leonardo le pasó la esponja húmeda por la cabeza, haciendo que Mickey diera un gritito de sorpresa:

_ ¡LEO! ¡El agua está fría! _exclamó Mickey tirando su historieta al piso y arrebatándole la esponja.

El de bandana azul salió corriendo, y Mickey fue tras él, más que dispuesto a seguir la jugarreta;

_ ¡Ya verás, te daré tu merecido! _aseguró el de ojos claros tomando el balde con agua y jabón para echárselo encima a Leonardo, que corrió a esconderse del otro lado del tortu-móvil, riendo.

Los dos hermanos se enfrentaron por un rato en una batalla de esponjas mojadas como proyectiles y baldazos de agua con jabón, hasta que Michelangelo se apropió de la manguera y empapó a su contrincante de pies a cabeza:

_ ¡Jajaja! ¡Te vencí, Leo! _se burló el menor_ ¡Acepta la derrota!

Leonardo se quedó un momento paralizado, por lo fría que estaba el agua, pero pronto se recuperó y volvió a la carga;

_ ¡Jamás! ¡Ven aquí, Mickey…! _el ojiazul frustró su intento por salir corriendo y lo atrapó sujetándole los brazos por encima de la cabeza.

_ ¡Ya Leo, déjame! ¡Jajaja! _el de bandana anaranjada luchaba por zafarse, pero estaba demasiado tentado por la risa como para concentrarse_ ¡Qué crees que estás haciendo! ¡No, no…!

El mayor lo llevó contra la camioneta y lo obligó a apoyarse en la parte que había enjabonado previamente, llenándole el cuerpo y el caparazón de espuma…

_ ¡Basta, basta…! ¡Jejeje…! _Mickey estaba por rendirse cuando su contrincante lo soltó repentinamente.

_ ¡Ack…! ¡Ahhh! _Leonardo se apartó y se cubrió la cara con las manos mientras se quejaba de dolor, alarmando a su hermano más pequeño.

_ ¿¡Qué pasa?! ¿Qué tienes Leo?

_ ¡JABÓN EN EL OJO! ¡ME ENTRÓ JABÓN EN LOS OJOS! _gritó el de bandana azul_ ¡Busca algo para limpiarme!

_ ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy…! _Mickey salió corriendo a buscar el paño de encerar pero al volver se resbaló con el agua con jabón, llevándose por delante los baldes, la manguera, las esponjas… y a Leo.

_ ¡Cuidado…! _fue todo lo que alcanzó a exclamar Leonardo antes de que los dos chocaran y aterrizaran estrepitosamente sobre el suelo duro y mojado.

_ ¡Lo lamento! ¡En serio lo lamento! _Mickey había aterrizado justo encima de su hermano mayor, aplastándolo_ Déjame ver… ¿Cómo está tu ojo?

Leonardo le permitió limpiar la espuma que tenía en toda la cara con el paño;

_ Bueno… Me golpeé la cabeza así que ya me olvidé del ardor en los ojos… _bromeó, mientras seguía recostado en el suelo.

_ Lo siento, en verdad que soy un patoso… _se disculpó Michelangelo, limpiándole con más cuidado uno de sus ojos azules.

El mayor sonrió dulcemente;

_ Tranquilo, no es para tanto… _dijo_ ¡Tampoco es que vaya a quedarme ciego o algo así…!

(Nota del autor: Referencia a Tmnt Sainw… XD)

Mickey emitió una risita y procedió a limpiarle el otro ojo, mientras Leo se dejaba hacer muy dócil, tendido en el suelo…

Ninguno de los dos parecía consciente de que sus rostros y sus cuerpos estaban muy cercanos, hasta que…

_ Oye, Leo… _el de ojos claros se acomodó un poco sobre su hermano_ Me gusta mucho cuando sonríes…

Sólo entonces el mayor de los dos tomó conciencia de que la boca de Mickey estaba a centímetros de la suya… y de que su hermanito se acercaba más y más… expectante...

Pero antes de que el rubor pudiera trepar a las mejillas de Mickey y Leo pudiera sentir la cálida respiración de su hermano en los labios… la música de jazz de LH se empezó a oír por toda la alcantarilla.

Mickey se levantó de un salto:

_ ¡LeatherHead tiene otro ataque! _exclamó antes de salir corriendo.

El desconcierto de Leonardo duró unos segundos, pero él también se levantó y fue a la carga para ayudar al cocodrilo y a su hermano de bandana roja, que en vez de buscar la paz insistía en pinchar al reptil con sus sais…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto en una de las muchas oficinas del TCRI…

Un montón de androides Kraang disfrazados de hombres de negocios estaban reunidos en grupo, hablando alrededor de una mesa.

Cualquier persona que hubiese visto la escena, hubiera pensado que se trataba de una reunión cualquiera de planeamiento de estrategias de marketing… pero el tema de conversación era otro mucho más serio:

_ El Kraang ha notado que sus armas tradicionales de rayos nunca le atinan al objetivo. _dijo uno de los androides.

_ Uno de los soldados Kraang le atinó una vez a uno de ésos llamados "pájaros carpinteros"… pero sólo porque el espécimen estaba inmovilizado detrás de un cristal en una de esas llamadas tiendas de mascotas… _aseguró un segundo androide.

_ Imposible. El Kraang ya mutó a todos los pájaros carpinteros de la ciudad conocida como Nueva York. _lo contradijo el Kraang que tenía a la derecha_ El Kraang a mi izquierda es lo que se conoce como un mentiroso.

_ Silencio, hermanos Kraang. Está claro que el ejército Kraang necesita mejorar sus armas…

_ Los Kraang podríamos traer mejores armas de la dimensión X. _comentó otro kraangdroide _Pero las llamadas "tortugas" destruyeron el portal de Kraang, dejando temporalmente a Kraang sin poder usar el portal hasta su completa reparación…

El Kraang que comandaba la reunión se levantó y fue hasta el surtidor de agua, que lo que en realidad surtía era agua Kraang, y se sirvió un vaso hasta el borde;

_ Afortunadamente el Kraang ya tiene a un par de científicos humanos trabajando en armamentos nuevos para el Kraang. _le recordó a sus hermanos_ Ahora el Kraang ha refinado sus métodos y ya no secuestra científicos humanos, sino que los engaña y contrata, ofreciéndoles trabajo en puestos estimulantes y remunerados…

_ Y cuando terminan con su trabajo para el Kraang, el Kraang se deshace de los llamados "científicos" desintegrándolos… _completó otro androide_ Eso le ahorra al Kraang el tener que lidiar con las intromisiones de las llamadas "tortugas"… que acostumbran a rescatar a los científicos que el Kraang secuestra con fines malvados…

_ Exacto, Kraang. _el Kraang que se había servido el vaso con agua se sentó en la mesa otra vez_ Ahora, el Kraang desea ver el progreso de los llamados "hombres de ciencia" que actualmente trabajan para el Kraang sin saberlo…

Como si fueran verdaderos hombres de negocios, los androides comenzaron a exponer por turnos los avances de las personas que tenían trabajando…

Un grupo de militares retirados estaban trabajando en mejorar los cañones láser, y en crear granadas de rayos gamma…

Un laboratorio de cosméticos que hacía pruebas con animales, los había puesto en contacto con un traficante de animales exóticos, dispuesto a venderle sus productos al TCRI para que experimentaran todo lo que quisieran…

Y una científica se encontraba trabajando arduamente en un programa para dominar la mente humana… sin saberlo.

_ El Kraang está esperando los resultados del trabajo de la humana conocida como "Ángela Bennet"… _dijo el androide encargado de dar la noticia_ Si el dispositivo que diseñó funciona con éxito, el Kraang podrá usarlo en su favor para mejorar sus propios dispositivos de control mental… los cuales no son tan efectivos como el Kraang quisiera.

_ Excelente, Kraang. Si el Kraang tiene éxito en su búsqueda por dominar la mente de sus prisioneros de forma permanente, el Kraang podrá reconstruir la prisión de Kraang…

_ Y el Kraang podrá manejar a sus especímenes y experimentos Kraang con más efectividad… y eventualmente, manejar a cualquier ser viviente de éste planeta conocido como "tierra".

Si las voces de los kraangdroides no hubieran sido tan monótonas e iguales, cualquiera podría haber notado una clara nota de entusiasmo en ellos. Al parecer, la idea de dominar la mente humana de una vez por todas y de manera tan efectiva como permanente –y no con dispositivos que anularan el efecto al ser retirados- los tenía muy ansiosos…

En fin, ésa era la noche en la que recibirían la llamada que esperaban…

La llamada que daría cuenta del éxito del experimento, o de su total fracaso.

En cualquiera de los dos casos, la vida de la doctora Ángela Bennet corría un gran peligro, sin que ella lo supiese siquiera…

(Nota del autor: Me voy con Moe a hablar normal… ¬.¬)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En la noche…

Raphael estaba haciendo lagartijas con sus Sais junto al televisor, para pasar el rato hasta que regresaran de los comerciales... cuando vio que Donatello entraba en la sala y se dejaba caer en el sillón, apropiándose del control remoto.

Pero en vez de enfadarse, el de bandana roja dejó de ejercitarse y clavó sus armas ninja en el apoyabrazos del sillón… luego se sentó junto a su hermano:

_ Oye, el maestro Splinter no quiere que claves así los Sais en el sillón, ¡lo llenas de agujeros! ¡Y ya van tres veces que he tenido que cambiarle la cubierta! _se quejó el de bandana púrpura sin quitar los ojos del televisor.

_ Sí, pero dos de esas veces fueron porque el gato de Mickey decidió marcar territorio con su apestoso orín… _se defendió el ojiverde_ Y ya sabes lo que Mickey piensa acerca de castrarlo…

Mickey pasó junto al sillón con las cajas de pizza recién llegadas para la cena, y escuchó el comentario:

_ ¡Espero que no estén hablando de castrar a mi gato! _les advirtió, bajando una de las cajas de pizza en la mesita de la sala_ ¿Qué tal si le cae mutágeno encima por accidente y se convierte en un hombre-gato fortachón? ¿Cómo haré para explicarle que no tiene sus partes privadas…?

_ Es distinto, Mickey. _lo tranquilizó Donatello_ Nadie va a salpicar a tu gato con mutágeno…

_ Sí, claro… _Raphael comenzó a comerse la pizza_ Eso decía yo de Spike y ahora es una tortuga enojada gigante que no quiere saber nada con nosotros…

A Michelangelo no le gustó el rumbo que tomaría la conversación si la continuaba, así que siguió su camino hasta la cocina, donde lo esperaba un hambriento Leatherhead.

Donatello lo observó alejarse y después tomó una porción de pizza con queso extra…

Luego de mordisquearle las orillas, desistió de la idea de comer y la devolvió a la caja;

_ ¿No comes, Donnie…? _Raphael ya se había acabado media pizza él solo, pero aún tenía espacio para comerse lo que Donatello había dejado.

_ No. _el ojirrojo le dio permiso para comerse las sobras_ No tengo hambre…

_ ¿Te digo algo curioso…? _comenzó a hacer charla el de bandana roja_ Cuando LH tuvo ese ataque por la tarde… yo no encendí la música.

_ Mhh… _Donatello ignoró el comentario y se hizo el desentendido, cambiando rápidamente los canales del televisor.

_ Sé que fuiste tú, Donatello.

_ Lo dices como si fuera algo extraordinario de mi parte el sólo apretar un botón…

_ Lo que me parece extraordinario es que quisieras ayudarme, luego de que comprimí tu trasero como a una lata de refresco vacía…

El ojirrojo no se había olvidado el episodio para nada… pero aun así enrojeció cuando Raphael lo recordó:

_ ¡No soy tan histérico y vengativo como para dejar que Leatherhead se coma vivo a uno de mis hermanos!

_ ¡Claro que sí lo eres! _insistió el de ojos verdes_ Hubieras dejado que LH me masticara por un rato antes de buscar ayuda… y sin embargo presionaste el botón medio segundo después de que el cocodrilo y yo empezamos a pelear…

_ ¿¡Y qué?!

_ ¿Y qué? _Raphael acercó su cara a la de Donnie_ Parece que te gustó más de lo que demostraste que yo te tocara de esa forma y por eso me ayudaste… ¿o tenías otro motivo para encender la música?

Donatello se puso todavía más rojo ante aquella acusación, y su boca se curvó en una mueca nerviosa;

_ Ojalá no te hubieras comido toda esa pizza. Porque me encantaría abofetearte con una rebanada ahora mismo… _bufó el más alto cruzándose de brazos y piernas, y apartando la mirada.

_ Te regalaré la porción que tengo en las manos si me respondes lo que quiero saber… _le ofreció Raph con una media sonrisa_ Pero con tu puntería y mis reflejos, sería un desperdicio de comida.

_ No sé qué mosca te picó últimamente, pero has estado jugando mucho a ser Sherlock Holmes…

_ ¿A ser quién? _Raph, arqueó una ceja, confundido.

_ ¡Mhhmpp…! _Donatello se pasó una mano por la cara_ Mira, sólo encendí la música porque quería impedir que Mickey… ¡Bueno, quería impedir algo! ¡Okay!?

El de bandana púrpura volvió a cruzarse de brazos, y su mirada se dirigió hasta donde estaba su hermano menor… que jugaba a devorar una tonelada de pizza junto con Leatherhead.

Raphael siguió la mirada de su hermano más inteligente… y comprendió qué era lo que lo tenía tan preocupado:

_ Entonces es cierto… ¡A Mickey le gusta alguien! _exclamó bajito Raphael, para que Mickey no oyera.

_ ¿Qué? ¿¡Tú lo sabías!? _Donatello giró el cuerpo y observó a su hermano con una vena en la cabeza_ ¿Y no me lo dijiste?

_ ¿Qué era lo que tenía que decirte exactamente? _Raph se hizo el inocente_ Te advertí que no estaría interesado en ti… ¿Y quién es el afortunado galán? ¿Leatherhead?

_ ¡No, no es Leatherhead! Ni siquiera sé cómo podrías considerar ésa posibilidad…

_ Pues… Los cocodrilos de 200 Kg también necesitan amor… _Raph parecía a gusto con su teoría_ Y Mickey tiene mucho amor para dar… ¿O no?

Donnie miró por encima de su hombro, para asegurarse de que no habían llamado la atención con sus susurros antes de hablar:

_ ¡No es Leatherhead! _insistió por última vez_ Es… Leo…

_ ¡¿Leo?! ¡Wow, eso sí que es una sorpresa! _Raphael sacó uno de sus sais del apoyabrazos y comenzó a escarbarse los dientes_ Aunque ahora que lo mencionas, últimamente me pareció ver una chispa entre ellos… Mickey no se le despega, y lo visita todas las noches en su habitación…

El más alto palideció al escuchar aquello:

_ ¡¿Se mete en la habitación de Leo por las noches…?! _murmuró Donatello, con la voz quebrada_ Crees que Leo le haya hecho… tu sabes… ¿cositas…?

Raphael contuvo una carcajada; sin saber explicar qué le causaba más gracia: si imaginar a Leo como un pedófilo en potencia, o la forma en que Donatello describía a las relaciones sexuales…

_ ¡Pffft! ¡Vamos, Donnie, que estás hablando de tu hermanito menor! _bromeó_ ¡No me pongas ésas imágenes mentales en la cabeza! ¿Quieres?

_ ¡¿Imágenes mentales?! ¡Jamás te he escuchado quejarte de eso cuando yo te decía que me gustaba Mickey!

_ Eso es porque tú eres más bien un PASIVO, no importa en qué clase de relación estés… _repuso Raphael con toda la calma del mundo.

Pero a Donatello no le hacía tanta gracia lo que su hermano acababa de decir:

_ ¿¡Qué carajo quieres decir con eso?! _exigió saber.

_ Pues eso… _explicó el de bandana roja_ Que nunca me ha preocupado que violes a Michelangelo, porque él, con toda esa energía que tiene, te convertiría en su Ukecito en dos segundos…

_ ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Yo puedo ser el dominante cada vez que quiera! _afirmó el de bandana violeta, ofendidísimo.

Invadido por la ira, Donatello se levantó del sillón y se alejó a grandes zancadas de allí:

_ ¡Donnie, espera! _Raphael se levantó para ir tras él, aunque odiaba ponerse en movimiento con el estómago lleno_ Ufff… ¡Además de Uke, es un negador compulsivo de la realidad! _se quejó.

El más alto ya iba a llegar a su querido santuario: el laboratorio, cuando su hermano le dio alcance:

_ ¡Don, aguarda…! ¡Quiero decirte una última cosa!

_ ¡Ya di por terminada la conversación, Raph! _el más alto siguió caminando a paso rápido_ ¡ASÍ QUE NO ME SIGAS!

Las largas y esbeltas piernas de Donatello le sirvieron para aventajar a su hermano, y entró primero en el laboratorio. Cuando se disponía a cerrarle la puerta en las narices, Raph frustró su estrategia sosteniendo el marco de la puerta con sus fuertes brazos:

_ ¡Apártate, Raphael! _le exigió el más alto.

_ Donnie, escucha… Si quieres me disculparé por lo de llamarte "pasivo", pero no te mentiré respecto a lo de Leo con Mickey…

Donatello aflojó la presión que estaba haciendo en la puerta, y lo observó fijamente:

_ ¿A qué te refieres…?

_ Me refiero a que perdiste, Don… _dijo Raphael con toda la suavidad que pudo_ Ya es demasiado tarde para ti y para Mickey, lo siento…

_ ¡No sabes lo que estás diciendo! _el de bandana púrpura retrocedió, adentrándose más y más en el laboratorio hasta que su caparazón chocó contra la mesa de trabajo.

_ ¡Sí que lo sé! _el ojiverde avanzó hacia él_ Si están enamorados no hay nada que puedas hacer, Donnie… Entiende…

_ ¡Puedo hacer muchas cosas! _afirmó Donatello con terquedad_ ¡Sé que puedo reconquistar a Michelangelo! ¡Ya lo verás, te lo probaré!

_ Donnie…

_ ¡Yo soy su hermano favorito! ¡No Leo!

_ ¡Ya basta, Donnie! _Raphael se adelantó y lo sujetó por ambos brazos_ ¡Solo causarás un problema si te entrometes!

_ ¡Suéltame! _Donatello se retorció como una lombriz para librarse del agarre, sin éxito_ ¡¿Por qué no te largas a inyectarte tus esteroides?!

Donatello volvió a tratar de soltarse, dándole un rodillazo a Raphael, pero sólo consiguió enfurecer al de bandana roja…

_ ¡He dicho que te calmes! _exclamó con los dientes apretados, subiendo al más alto al escritorio y echándole todo su peso encima para tenerlo quieto.

Un par de carpetas y frascos de vidrio se cayeron al piso -alertando con el estruendo al resto de los habitantes de la casa- y el ojirrojo quedó con las piernas separadas alrededor de las caderas de su hermano más fuerte…

Pero no por eso dejó de retorcerse y de tirar patadas al aire:

_ ¡Suéltame, maldito patán estúpido…! _se quejó el bandana púrpura, mirando con ojos llorosos de rabia a su opresor.

En el esfuerzo por reducirlo, Raphael había acercado mucho sus cuerpos y sus caras… hasta quedar pegado el uno contra el otro. Nunca olvidaría cómo brillaban con la ira los ojos de su hermano…

Brillaban como dos piedras preciosas…

Donatello jadeaba ruidosamente cuando Leonardo llegó primero que nadie al laboratorio y al entrar se encontró con la perturbadora escena: Raph apresando a Donnie, sosteniéndole los brazos en alto y metido entre sus largas piernas…

Por supuesto que malinterpretó el escenario;

_ ¡Raphael, suéltalo ya mismo…! _le exigió acercándose rápidamente.

Justo cuando Raphael iba apartarse y a levantar los brazos en alto, como un criminal que afirma que es inocente, Donatello consiguió zafar uno de sus brazos y echó mano al arma más cercana que tenía: una enorme llave de tuercas.

Antes de que Leonardo pudiera llegar hasta ellos, el más alto le propinó un golpe atroz en la cara a Raphael, que cayó hacia atrás con el impacto... aterrizando sobre un montón de cristales rotos…

Leonardo abrió la boca en una "O" perfecta, y antes de que reaccionara, Donatello tiró la llave al suelo y salió corriendo del laboratorio.

Tanto Donatello como Leonardo estaban sorprendidos… pero más lo estaba Raphael cuando se incorporó en medio de los cristales rotos y se tocó la mejilla en donde había recibido el golpe. Ésta tenía un pequeño corte y sangraba…

Leatherhead tenía razón… Donatello acababa de morderlo…

_ ¿Estás bien, Raph? _el ojiazul le extendió su mano_ Déjame que te ayude a levantarte, así te clavarás la menor cantidad de trozos de vidrio posible…

Raphael asintió a regañadientes y se levantó con su ayuda:

_ ¿Qué acaba de pasar…?

_ Creo que Donatello finalmente se hartó de ti y te dio una paliza… _resumió Leonardo buscando el botiquín de primeros auxilios de Donnie_ Ya te hemos dicho que debes tratarlo mejor…

_ Mira, Leo… ¡Si vas a darme un sermón, que sea mientras me sacas los trozos de vidrio del trasero…! _se quejó el de bandana roja.

Leonardo hizo una mueca, ante la poco atractiva oferta:

_ Mejor le pido ayuda al maestro Splinter para con esa parte… _dijo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras, Donatello se alejaba rápidamente de allí… demasiado impresionado con lo que acababa de pasar como para volver sobre sus pasos y socorrer a su hermano.

_ ¡Donnie…! _Mickey lo interceptó en el pasillo. Él también había escuchado el alboroto e iba de camino al laboratorio para investigar_ ¿Qué pasó, Don? Escuché gritos y…

_ ¡Mickey! _Donnie se lanzó contra él y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas_ Por favor, Mickey… ¿Puedo esconderme un rato en tu habitación? No estoy de humor para que Leo me sermonee ahora…

El de bandana anaranjada no dudó en abrazarlo, todavía sin saber por qué su hermano mayor estaba tan alterado, y sonrió comprensivamente…

_ Claro, Donnie… ¡Siempre hay lugar para uno más en mi habitación! _el de ojos claros le dio unas palmaditas en el caparazón_ Tranquilo… No te angusties por nada…

_ Gracias, Mickey… eres un ángel… _gimoteó el más alto.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras nuestras cuatro tortugas se preparaban para ir a la cama, en el otro extremo de la ciudad de Nueva York había un hombre que tenía dificultades para despertar de su siesta…

_ Joe… ¡JOE…! _Ángela se preocupó al ver a su paciente seguir dormido aún después de que el tratamiento había finalizado_ ¡Joe, despierta! ¡¿Me oyes..!?

La máquina se había detenido.

Total de horas dormidas: 6

Signos vitales: funcionando a la perfección

Sólo faltaba averiguar por qué su paciente no regresaba…

Ángela cargó una jeringa con unos miligramos de adrenalina, pero cuando se giró con el brazo en alto, lista para clavársela en el pecho a su paciente… lo encontró con los ojos abiertos.

_ Oh, gracias al cielo… _la doctora dejó la jeringuilla y sacó una pequeña linterna del bolsillo de su bata_ ¿Me escucha, Sr. Montgomery? ¿Cómo se siente…?

El hombre en la silla no reaccionó. Sólo miraba al frente con la mirada perdida… sin reaccionar a la luz de la linterna ni a las bofetadas que Ángela le estaba propinando.

El Kraang disfrazado de humano que dirigía la investigación de Ángela, observaba la escena desde detrás del cristal en el puesto de observación... expectante.

_ ¿Doctora…? _Joe finalmente reaccionó, pestañeando teatralmente ante la luz de la linterna que lo encandilaba.

Ángela se permitió un suspiro de alivio…

_ Bienvenido de vuelta, Sr. Montgomery…

El falso líder de la investigación habló por el micrófono;

_ ¿Doctora Bennet, está todo bajo control? _preguntó.

_ Sí. El paciente está estable y ha despertado con éxito de la terapia… _informó la doctora.

_ Excelente. Prepare un informe y llévemelo a mí oficina mañana temprano. _dijo el Kraang_ Buenas noches, Doctora.

_ Sí, jefe. Buenas noches… _Ángela devolvió su atención a Joe_ ¿Cómo se siente Sr. Montgomery? Uh… ¿Señor…?

Joe Montgomery estaba llorando a mares sobre el sillón de cuero. Pero sus lágrimas eran de felicidad…

Extendió los gruesos brazos repentinamente y enlazó la cintura de la doctora, estrechándola contra sí en un abrazo asfixiante:

_ ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias, Doctora…! _gimoteó el hombre_ ¡Ha sido maravilloso! He vuelto a vivir mi infancia… He recordado cuando mi padre y yo jugábamos y mi madre me hacía la cena y me cantaba…

_ Así que… Logró evitar las pesadillas con éxito, Sr. Montgomery… _Ángela trató de quitárselo de encima, pero Joe parecía un chicle_ Lo felicito, Joe…

_ Ha sido tan maravilloso… Y tan real… _reflexionó el ex convicto_ ¡Casi le diría que no deseaba despertarme…!

Aquella frase alertó a la doctora, que inmediatamente sacó su libreta;

_ ¿Cómo es eso de que no quería despertarse? _preguntó, tomando nota_ Descríbame la sensación, por favor…

_ Pues… No hay mucho que decir… _Joe se encogió de hombros, algo desconcertado ante la actitud alerta de la doctora_ Yo estaba tan a gusto allí, y cuando uno sueña es difícil distinguir la realidad del sueño… ¿No lo cree así doctora?

Ángela asintió con la cabeza, mientras escribía.

Cuando Joe Montgomery se despertó de su siesta, siguió confundido por varios minutos hasta que logró reaccionar. En la clasificación tradicional de las etapas del sueño, a ése estado se lo denominaba sueño profundo o REM… las personas pueden despertar sin problemas, pero el sueño es tan profundo que siguen confundidas por algunos segundos.

Sin embargo, la doctora no estaba tan convencida de que fuera eso lo que había visto...

Más que despertar de un sueño profundo, a ella le parecía que Joe había seguido soñando por varios minutos más… soñando con los ojos abiertos…

¿Era posible que las personas se quedaran "a vivir" en sus propios sueños, al punto de no querer despertar ya nunca?

¿Era su dispositivo el que ocasionaba ésa reacción, o Joe Montgomery era un caso aislado?

¿Qué hubiese pasado si su paciente hubiese seguido durmiendo por un par de horas más? ¿Se hubiera despertado? ¿O caería en un coma profundo?

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda ante aquella idea. Antes de que su paciente notara su turbación, Ángela le extrajo unas muestras más de sangre para analizar y luego mandó a un alegre y descansado Joe Montgomery devuelta a su casa…

Mientras Joe Montgomery cruzaba la calle oscura y desierta, el Kraang disfrazado de humano se escabullía en un callejón y sacaba de sus ropas una especie de comunicador similar a un teléfono:

_ Habla el Kraang. _dijo, con su voz de androide normal_ El experimento de la humana conocida como Ángela Bennet está casi listo. Mañana el Kraang tendrá en su poder el informe de los resultados… Cambio.

_ Ésas son excelentes noticias para el Kraang. _respondió la voz que salía del aparato_ El Kraang esperará con ansias los resultados. Recuerda mantener informado al Kraang. Cambio.

"_Malditos robots analfabetos…"_ pensó el indigente que estaba durmiendo a los pies del androide, cubriéndose la cabeza con un cartón.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: CONTINUARÁ!

**Gracias por leer mi historia! Si gustan y tienen tiempo también pueden visitarme en DevianArt, donde encontrarán la portada de éste fanfic y también a algunas escenas de la historia **


	4. Chapter 4

**Dediquémosle este capítulo a mi querida amiga y colega yaoística: Sonic-yaoi-ships!**

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A TI! **

**FELIZ CUMPLUEAÑOS A TIIIIII!**

**Vamos por más años de yaoi pervertido y parejas extrañas! Claro que sí! =D**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

CAPÍTULO 4

Mickey recibió a Donatello en su habitación con un gran entusiasmo:

_ ¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Esto será genial! _celebró, buscando más almohadas del clóset_ ¡Hace tanto que no hacíamos una pijamada! ¡Desde que éramos niños!

_ Bueno… _Donatello trataba de adaptarse al olor a pies que había en ésa habitación_ Hicimos una aquella vez que te dio diarrea por mezclar pizza con helado…

_ Eso no fue una piyamada… _aclaró Mickey muy apenado_ Sólo te quedaste al lado del baño toda la noche para vigilar que no me deshidratara… ¡Y definitivamente no fue divertido amanecer abrazado al escusado...!

El de bandana púrpura corrió las sábanas de la cama y se topó con las migajas de pizza y nachos con queso molidos. Hizo una mueca:

_ Emmm… Creo que me sentiría mejor si durmiera en una de las colchonetas… _aseguró, con una risa nerviosa_ ¡Esta es tu cama al fin y al cabo! No estaría bien quitártela…

_ Descuida, Leatherhead y yo casi siempre dormimos en las colchonetas, porque nos desvelamos leyendo cómics… _explicó el de bandana anaranjada_ ¿No es verdad, LH?

El cocodrilo respondió con un gruñido de aprobación desde el baño, recordándole a Donatello la segunda dificultad que tendría esa noche para conciliar el sueño: dormir en la misma habitación con un caimán de 200 kg. al que le gusta sujetarte por la cara.

_ ¿Por cierto, qué está haciendo LH en el baño?

_ Oh, eso… ¡Le enseñé a lavarse los dientes! _explicó Mikey acomodando las almohadas extras en la cabecera de la cama_ Pero le lleva un rato porque tiene muchos…

Donatello tragó saliva, pero disimuló una sonrisa para Mickey;

_ Eso es… genial, Mickey. _dijo mientras dejaba su Bo a un lado de la cama por si lo necesitaba_ ¿Seguro que no quieres que compartamos la cama…? De seguro es más confortable que las colchonetas…

_ No, no… ¡El invitado duerme en la cama! _insistió Michelangelo con una sonrisa, quitándose su bandana y colgándola en una patineta_ ¡Son órdenes del anfitrión!

_ Mhhnf… E-está bien… _Donatello comenzó a entrar en la cama, haciendo acopio de toda su determinación_ ¡Eres tan generoso, Mickey!

"_¡Ugghh! ¡Las sábanas están hechas un asco!"_ pensó mientras se cubría.

"_¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Mickey limpió su habitación…?!"_

_ ¡Ouch…! _Donnie se había pinchado el trasero con uno de los muñequitos plásticos de Mickey. Lo sacó de debajo de las sábanas y lo arrojó lejos con el ceño fruncido.

Todo sea por permanecer alejado de Raph y de los sermones de Leo…

Y lo más importante, mantener a Mickey ocupado para que no visitara a Leonardo aquella noche… ni ninguna otra noche…

_ ¡Ya estamos listos! _Michelangelo había ido a buscar a Leatherhead al baño y ahora lo traía de la mano como si fuera un crío_ Necesitamos comprar más pasta dental para LH…

_ Necesitaríamos un barril de pasta dental… _murmuró Donatello, obteniendo como respuesta un gruñido de enfado del gigantesco reptil.

Pero Mickey no escuchó nada de eso, y buscó su deshilachado osito de felpa para dárselo a Leatherhead. Luego reunió más mantas y se acostó con su gigantesco amigo en las colchonetas:

_ ¡Muy bien! ¿Qué haremos primero? _se preguntó, mientras dejaba que LH se acostara en su regazo_ ¿Cantamos una canción? ¿Hacemos un concurso de eructos…?

_ Bueno… _al más alto no le agradaba realmente ninguna de ésas opciones_ La verdad yo no…

_ ¡Lo tengo! ¿Qué tal si nos cuentas una historia? _propuso Mickey_ ¡Como en los viejos tiempos! Hace tiempo que no hacemos eso…

A Donatello lo enterneció que Michelangelo todavía recordara esa época:

_ ¡Porque a ti no te gustaban mis historias, chico listo…! _le recordó.

_ ¡Solían gustarme! Mucho antes de que empezaras a leer física cuántica y tus historias se volvieran aburridas… _argumentó el de ojos claros_ ¡Pero ahora es cuando puedes reivindicarte conmigo y con LeatherHead! ¿Qué opinas, eh?

_ Bueno… Supongo que podría… _Donatello buscó a tientas algunas de las revistas de su hermano menor y miró las imágenes rápidamente, buscando inspiración_ Creo que aún tengo el toque… Jejeje…

Mickey y LH se quedaron en silencio, expectantes, aguardando a que el de bandana púrpura comenzara.

Finalmente Donatello dio con algunos artículos sobre la contaminación y fuentes de energía alternativas… y un cómic sobre un príncipe guerrero…

_ ¡Listo! ¡Ya tengo mi inspiración! _Donatello sonrió ampliamente, enseñando su particular sonrisa de dientes separados_ Nuestra historia se tratará, sobre dos amigos muy especiales… y cómo se conocieron…

::::::::::::::::::::: COMIENZA HISTORIA DE REALIDAD ALTERNA :::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Nuestra historia transcurre muchos millones de años en el futuro; en un mundo muy distinto al que conocemos. _

_Un nuevo planeta tierra fruto de los cambios, las guerras, los terremotos, la contaminación y las lluvias de asteroides… _

_Pero el planeta tierra no está deshabitado. Claro que no. _

_Nadie sabe si fue una evolución natural lo que llevó a los animales a caminar en dos patas, o si fue una decisión de los pocos seres humanos que sobrevivieron a los cambios el "mutar" artificialmente… repoblando el planeta con estos nuevos seres, mitad animales, mitad humanos… _

_Lo que sí podemos afirmar, sin temor a equivocarnos, es que la historia de la humanidad ha vuelto a comenzar. De vuelta en el humilde punto de partida que es ésta tierra llena de guerreros, campesinos, reyes, esclavos, príncipes… y leyendas._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Esta historia comenzó en uno de los 7 enormes reinados que dividen las tierras de la luz; bautizadas así por lo cerca que parece estar el sol cuando se esconde detrás del horizonte cada tarde.

Este Reinado se llama "Shadaria". Es una tierra muy bella, llena de jardines y casas coquetas, cuyas paredes están cubiertas de piedrecillas que cuando les da el sol, hacen rebotar la luz en hermosos colores.

Sus habitantes son mayormente comerciantes y trabajadores, que se encargan de cultivar la tierra. Y son, digamos, relativamente pacíficos…

En el centro de Shadaria, se levanta un hermoso castillo. Allí es donde viven los gobernantes del reino: la Reina Mohana, y el Rey Azhor.

Ambos son tortugas, y tienen dos hijos, a los que han criado con el mismo amor y dedicación con el que cuidan a sus súbditos: el príncipe Zéfiro –el hijo mayor y heredero al trono- , y el príncipe Miguel Ángel –el hijo menor y quizá no tan entendido como su hermano en asuntos del reino que impliquen responsabilidad-.

Estas tierras son tan bellas, y gozan de tanta paz y prosperidad, que los visitantes muchas veces no quieren regresar, y se quedan a vivir allí. Esto, que otras personas tomarían como un halago, últimamente ha producido ciertos debates entre los habitantes de Shadaria.

Sucede que no todo es bueno, entre los 7 reinos de las tierras de la luz. En uno de los reinos cercanos a las tierras volcánicas, ha surgido un nuevo Rey. Uno con grandes ambiciones y ansias de poder: el Rey Triceratop.

Éste Rey, además de ser un hábil y sanguinario guerrero, es también un ambicioso conquistador, que desea crear su propio Imperio uniendo los 7 reinados… por la fuerza de ser necesario.

Hace muchos años, antes de que los dos príncipes nacieran, los Reyes de Shadaria vieron con horror los planes siniestros y los enormes e imparables ejércitos del Rey Triceratop… listos para tumbar las murallas que rodeaban al reino y masacrar a todos sus habitantes; y tomaron una decisión…

Negociarían con el Rey Triceratop: Shadaria sería su aliada a la hora de conquistar a los otros cinco reinos. Prestarían ejércitos, armas, comida y medicinas a los soldados del ambicioso Rey, a cambio de la paz.

Y aunque a los otros reinados esta decisión no les hizo demasiada gracia… al Rey Triceratop le pareció una excelente idea. Después de todo, Shadaria era un lugar bellísimo… y lo quería completo para su imperio. No en ruinas.

Así, Shadaria ha crecido y prosperado en paz, a costa del sufrimiento de los otros reinados, que inevitablemente caen en las garras del Rey Triceratop a medida que pasan los años.

Los que logran escapar de la matanza, a menudo llegan a las puertas de Shadaria, buscando refugio. Y algunos, incluso tienen el valor de saltar las murallas y escabullirse entre los habitantes… que a veces los reciben gustosos y dispuestos a esconderlos de las autoridades.

Y otras veces…

_ ¡Oye, tú! _gritó el guardia de la muralla a la oscura figura que trepaba veloz por los ladrillos blancos_ ¡Bájate de allí ahora mismo o te disparo! ¡¿Me oíste!?

La figura siguió trepando velozmente, haciendo caso omiso a las amenazas del guardia, que más o menos consistían en atravesarle la cabeza con sus flechas o el cuerpo con una lanza.

El guardia cumplió por fin con lo que decía, y sacó un par de flechas. Apuntó y disparó…

_ ¡Maldición! _se quejó al ver que sus disparos no daban en el blanco, ya que el intruso era muy veloz y había alcanzado a llegar a los bordes antes de que lo hiriera.

Apretando los dientes, el encargado de custodiar las murallas encendió una antorcha y la utilizó para hacer señas al guardia del extremo siguiente, que repitió el proceso. Pronto todos los vigilantes a cargo de las murallas estaban enterados de que había un intruso tratando de entrar a la ciudad.

Donatello corría veloz por el delgado borde de la muralla, con sus pies descalzos. Pronto se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir haciendo piruetas allá arriba, pues ya había sido detectado...

Eso sólo significaba que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que le cayera encima una lluvia de flechas y piedrazos. Era hora de entrar en Shadaria…

_ ¡Ahora o nunca! _la joven tortuga sacó un gancho de la mochila que llevaba en la espalda, y lo aseguró en los ladrillos. Luego desplegó una larga cuerda, con la que se ató la cintura, creando un arnés.

Lento, pero con seguridad, comenzó a bajar por el interior de la muralla…

Cuando estaba ya a pocos metros del suelo, una flecha en llamas le pasó muy cerca, rozándole la cabeza. Comenzaba a pensar que todos en Shadaria tenían mala puntería cuando se dio cuenta de que no le habían apuntado a él…

_ ¡No! ¡No…! _Donatello vió angustiado cómo se incendiaba la cuerda con la que se sostenía.

El material ardió en llamas y el joven tortuga se precipitó al suelo, cayendo desde lo alto y dándose un golpe atroz…

_ Bueno, bueno… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? _se burló el muchacho que había disparado la flecha_ ¿Otro visitante nocturno, eh?

_ Se creen muy listos, creyendo que pueden entrar en la ciudad con sus trampas… _otra figura emergió de la oscuridad. Era enorme… y el aturdido Donatello apenas podía distinguir su cara.

El joven intruso se incorporó, tratando de disimular el dolor que le producían sus costillas golpeadas y la rodilla izquierda, que sangraba profusamente…

_ Por favor… No me hagan daño… _Donatello observó al grupo de personas que lo habían rodeado de la nada, y comprobó que no eran soldados ni guardias, sino gente común y corriente_ No quiero causar problemas, sólo busco refugio…

_ Eso debiste pensarlo antes de atravesar la muralla, intruso… _el que le había disparado la flecha comenzó a acercarse, y Donatello vio que se trataba de una especie de felino.

_ No vamos a permitir que cualquier gentuza venga a vivir aquí, sin invitación… _dijo una tercera voz.

_ ¡Cuando terminemos contigo, vas a desear que te hayan atrapado los guardias de allá afuera! _amenazó la figura más grande, empuñando un garrote al tiempo que salía de las sombras y la luna le iluminaba la cara: era un buey.

_ Exacto… ¡A ver si de ésta forma escarmientan los intrusos indeseables como tú!

Donatello pronto comprendió que no iba a poder razonar con sus interlocutores, y con disimulo comenzó a escarbar en su mochila:

_ Por favor… Vengo desde muy lejos… _balbuceó el joven tortuga, haciendo algo de tiempo.

Sus dedos dieron por fin contra el metal frío del objeto buscaba con tanta insistencia, y lo empuñó con firmeza en su mano derecha.

_ ¡Llegó tu hora intruso! _el buey levantó en alto su garrote, dispuesto a descargarlo con toda su fuerza en la cabeza de Donatello.

_ ¡Wahhha! _Donatello presionó un botón que sobresalía del pequeño cilindro de metal, y éste se expandió en menos de un segundo, convirtiéndose en un largo bastón con el que le propinó un merecido golpe a su atacante de dos metros.

Las personas que lo rodeaban se pusieron en guardia al ver que el intruso estaba armado y que encima tenía el descaro de querer dar pelea…

Luego de que el buey se desplomara sobre el piso, levantando una nube de polvo, comenzó la pelea… y aunque Donatello se defendió con todas sus fuerzas y le dio una buena paliza a unos cuantos, la pelea no dejaba de ser desigual.

Llegado un momento, las heridas de Donatello comenzaron a hacer mella en la concentración y en las fuerzas del pobre muchacho;

_ ¡Toma esto…! _uno de los atacantes le dio una formidable patada en el pecho, lanzándolo lejos.

Donatello rodó por el suelo polvoriento, dejando caer el bastón metálico el cual quedó muy lejos de él:

_ Nnhhg… _el joven tortuga trató de incorporarse una vez más, pero el dolor era demasiado.

La vista comenzó a nublársele de a poco… y sus adversarios le rodeaban…

Uno de ellos, el felino, se apoderó de su bastón de metal y lo sostuvo en lo alto:

_ A ver qué te parece cuando te muela los huesos con tu propia arma… _se burló.

Donatello se recostó sobre el suelo y cerró los ojos. Había llegado su hora, pero no por eso dejó ver el menor atisbo de miedo o desesperación...

Siempre había considerado la posibilidad de que lo mataran antes de entrar a la ciudad.

"_Era mejor morir intentándolo… que seguir viviendo mi vida como el miserable esclavo que era..."_ pensó, suspirando.

Justo cuando acababa de dedicarse ese último pensamiento y antes de que los golpes comenzaran a llover sobre él, otro personaje entró en la escena…

_ ¡No se atrevan a tocarlo! _les advirtió el encapuchado, interponiéndose entre los malhechores y el muchacho que yacía en el suelo.

_ ¡Es él! _se espantó uno de los atacantes, abriendo la boca hasta el suelo_ ¡El ninja anaranjado!

_ ¡No sean cobardes! _les gritó el felino que se había apoderado del bastón de Donatello_ ¡No puede darnos una paliza a todos al mismo tiempo!

_ Claro que puedo… _repuso el anaranjado personaje, con voz tranquila_ Pero no lo haré, si ustedes dejan en paz a este muchacho… y le ofrecen una merecida disculpa.

_ ¡Jamás! ¡Este… este INDESEABLE se atrevió a meterse en nuestra ciudad sin permiso! _discutieron las voces de los allí presentes.

_ ¡No debe estar aquí! ¡El Rey Triceratop no quiere que demos refugio a éstos desertores!

_ ¡Aquí solo hay lugar para nosotros!

_ ¡Que regrese por donde vino!

Al ninja anaranjado no le gustó para nada lo que escuchó… pero no estaba sorprendido. Siempre que ayudaba a algún visitante, inevitablemente terminaba dando una golpiza…

La gente de Shadaria era muy terca…

_ Este muchacho tiene tanto derecho de vivir aquí como todos. _dijo el encapuchado, sacando sus nunchakus_ Su sangre es tan roja como la nuestra, ¿tendré que derramar la de todos ustedes para probarlo…?

Luego de decir éstas palabras, el ninja comenzó a darles a todos una paliza. Uno por uno los atacantes fueron cayendo, como moscas, sobre el suelo… ante la mirada nublada de Donatello, que sólo alcanzaba a distinguir un destello anaranjado proveniente de la capa de su salvador.

Finalmente, el joven tortuga se desmayó. Y el mundo se tornó completamente oscuro…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Horas más tarde, el muchacho al que habían acusado de "intruso indeseable" abría los ojos.

Donatello se despertó sobresaltado, y lo primero que vio fue la llama de una vela que bailaba en una lámpara junto a su cama. Bueno, una cama improvisada en el suelo, dentro de una humilde tienda de mercader…

_ ¿Cómo te encuentras? _preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, haciendo que Donnie se sobresaltara.

El joven se incorporó en la cama como un resorte, buscando con la mirada a su interlocutor. No tuvo que buscar muy lejos… el ninja anaranjado lo observaba, sentado en el suelo muy cerca de allí.

_ ¿Q-qué pasó? _tartamudeó_ ¿Cómo llegué aquí…?

_ Luego de darles una buena paliza a esos idiotas, te desmayaste y te cargué hasta aquí… _le contó el encapuchado, acercándose a él_ ¡Te perdiste de la función, amigo!

Una risa alegre como un cascabel salió de debajo del atuendo anaranjado, pero no alcanzó para contagiar un poco de buen humor al asustado Donatello… que miraba a su interlocutor con una mezcla de miedo y cautela.

_ Tranquilo… _el encapuchado se sentó junto a su cama_ Estás a salvo aquí conmigo… nadie te volverá a molestar…

Donatello no contestó. Se había quedado viendo los vendajes que le envolvían el torso…

Realmente le habían dado una buena tunda. De no ser por el ninja anaranjado… de seguro estaría muerto.

_ ¿P-por qué lo has hecho…? _logró articular_ ¿Por qué me ayudaste allá afuera…?

La capa anaranjada le cubría la mayor parte del rostro al ninja, pero Donatello pudo ver cómo se abrían como platos sus ojos claros;

_ ¿Por qué no iba a ayudarte…? _su tono de voz era una mezcla de sorpresa e indignación_ Es decir… ¿No hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí si vieras que estás a punto de darme una paliza?

_ ¿Pero no le tienes miedo al Rey Triceratop…? _volvió a insistir Donatello_ No se toma muy bien que nos den asilo a nosotros los desertores…

_ Digamos que… no estoy de acuerdo con muchas de las cosas que el Rey Triceratop hace o dice… _declaró el ninja anaranjado, imprimiéndole toda la burla que pudo a sus palabras.

Donatello nunca había conocido a alguien que se atreviera a expresar semejante opinión en voz alta…

_ G-gracias… por salvar mi vida… _el muchacho bajó la cabeza tanto como se lo permitieron las heridas de la golpiza reciente, y logró hacer una poco elegante reverencia_ Estaré eternamente en deuda con usted…

_ ¡Pffft…! ¡No seas tan formal! _se carcajeó el ninja, tomando un paquete que traía bajo su capa anaranjada_ ¿Cómo te llamas, por cierto?

_ Donatello… _el tímido muchacho se atrevió a exhibir una sonrisa.

_ Bien, Donatello… ¡Te he conseguido algunas cosas! _el ninja le entregó el paquete, como si le estuviera dando un regalo muy especial_ Algo de comer, zapatos, ropa… y maquillaje.

_ ¿Maquillaje…? _Donatello abrió el paquete y tomó entre sus manos el pequeño frasco con el líquido viscoso.

_ ¡Sí! Es genial, se adapta al color de la piel una vez colocado… _comentó el encapuchado, y añadió en voz baja_ ¡Yo lo uso para cubrirme las pecas…!

Entonces Donatello comprendió por qué el encapuchado le había comprado maquillaje… era para que se cubriera las cicatrices que tenía por toda la cara.

Había sido muy amable al no decírselo directamente, pero el muchacho de ojos rojos no pudo evitar que su semblante se ensombreciera…

_ Sí… Supongo que lo necesitaré si quiero disimular de dónde vengo… _suspiró, dejando todos los obsequios junto a la cama.

_ Por favor, no te pongas tan triste… _le rogó el ninja anaranjado, recuperando el recipiente de maquillaje.

Donatello cerró los ojos, sin contestar nada. Sabía que si hablaba se le notaría el nudo en la garganta… y no le gustaba mostrar debilidad alguna.

Sin querer recordó cuando su amo lo golpeaba, o cuando le dejaba una nueva cicatriz en la cara como castigo por haber querido escapar. Incluso en ésas situaciones había aprendido a permanecer tranquilo y a aguantar estoicamente la paliza sin derramar una lágrima…

Al fin y al cabo, era la única manera de demostrarle a la persona que te está moliendo a golpes que tiene ningún control sobre ti. Ni lo tendrá jamás.

Una mano le acarició el rostro, distrayéndolo de sus amargos recuerdos. Donatello podría haberse sobresaltado ante el contacto, pero la caricia de esos dedos pequeños y regordetes era tan suave… y agradable…

_ Está bien llorar… _susurró el ninja.

_ N-no… Yo nunca… _trató de protestar Donatello.

_ Si no lloras, terminarás por inundarte por dentro… _insistió el encapuchado_ Es mejor llorar hacia afuera, ¿no lo crees? _bromeó.

Donatello se derrumbó. Lo que comenzó con una pequeña que lágrima en la mejilla del muchacho pronto se volvió un incontenible torrente que le empapó toda la cara a Donatello y también humedeció las manos del ninja…

_ Ya, ya… Tranquilo… _el encapuchado lo abrazó cariñosamente y le secó el agua del rostro con su capa anaranjada_ Se nota que no has llorado en mucho tiempo…

_ Lo… ¡Snif!... Lo lamento… ¡Snif, snif! _Donatello apenas podía hablar entre el hipo que le había dado y la emoción_ Es que siempre he tenido que arreglármelas solo y… esta noche… tú has sido tan bueno conmigo…

_ Está bien… Ya quedó atrás… _el ninja acabó de secarle la cara y esperó a que el hipo de Donatello se fuera antes de abrir el recipiente con maquillaje_ Eres un habitante de Shadaria ahora… es tu oportunidad de crearte un mejor presente… y una mejor vida…

El encapuchado tomó un poco del ungüento transparente y se lo untó en la cara al apenado Donatello, que se dejó hacer mansamente.

Todo aquello era tan irreal…

Todavía no entendía cómo se había aflojado tanto con su extraño salvador… que ahora le untaba esa cosa viscosa en la cara:

_ ¿Te sientes bien? _preguntó el ninja, untando más maquillaje en las mejillas del muchacho.

El ungüento estaba frío, pero las mejillas rojas de Donatello se encargaron de entibiarlo rápidamente;

_ Sí, claro…

_ Lo pregunto porque el maquillaje está tomando un extraño color rojizo… en vez de volverse tu tono de verde… _bromeó el encapuchado, haciendo que el joven tortuga enrojeciera aún más_ ¡Ya está! Es una pena que no tengamos un espejo, para que veas el resultado…

_ Hay uno en mi… ¡mi bolso! _se sobresaltó el muchacho_ ¡Mi bolso, mis cosas! ¡¿En dónde están?!

_ ¡Tranquilo, viejo! Están justo aquí… _el ninja recuperó el aparentemente valioso equipaje de Donatello_ ¿Ves? Ni una cosa fuera de su sitio…

_ ¡Cuidado…! _exclamó Donatello al ver que el encapuchado sujetaba el bolso de Donatello al revés, vaciando el contenido sobre el suelo…

_ ¡Oops! ¡Cuánto lo siento! _se disculpó el ninja, inclinándose para recoger los objetos_ ¡Lo recogeré enseguida…!

_ Está bien… _Donatello sonrió al verlo tan apenado_ Sólo son algunas baratijas, al fin y al cabo…

Entre las "baratijas" que Donatello había mencionado, se encontraban: un carrusel musical hecho con cuchillos y tenedores, relojes de arena con vidrio de colores molido en vez de arena, herramientas, una lámpara solar que proyectaba estrellas sobre las paredes al encenderse… y un pequeño robot con virutas de metal rizadas que hacían de cabello.

El ninja anaranjado miraba todo con los ojos abiertos del asombro:

_ ¿Tú hiciste todas éstas cosas…? _quiso saber, tomando el carrusel de tenedores entre sus manos_ ¿Te importa si le doy cuerda…?

_ Claro que no… _Donatello le indicó como hacer funcionar el juguete, y se quedó viendo cómo los improvisados caballitos de metal, bailaban y giraban_ ¿Te gusta?

_ ¿Gustarme? ¡Es lo más increíble que he visto! _el ninja no cabía en sí de su asombro_ ¡Por qué no me dijiste que eras un inventor!

La cara de Donatello se encendió por segunda vez aquella noche;

_ Bueno… yo… Nunca me he considerado un inventor… _explicó_ Éstas sólo son cosas que hacía en mi tiempo libre, con basura que encontraba…

_ ¡Pero éstas son cosas maravillosas! _el encapuchado dejó el carrusel a un lado y probó la lámpara de estrellas, que proyectó su luz por toda la carpa_ ¡Increíble! ¡Increíble! ¡No existen cosas como éstas en Shadaria!

_ ¿Ah no? ¿Por qué?

_ No lo sé… Aquí la gente es muy terca y prejuiciosa… _el ninja se encogió de hombros_ Creen que la tecnología es mala y dificulta las cosas… además de que envenena el planeta. Es algo cultural, ¿me entiendes?

_ Ya veo… _Donatello suspiró pesadamente_ Entonces creo que mis habilidades no servirán de mucho aquí…

_ No te apresures a pensar eso. Yo creo que la tecnología es buena, en tanto no haga ningún daño…

_ Qué bueno, porque todas éstas cosas funcionan a energía solar… _se atrevió a presumir el muchacho_ De dónde vengo casi todo funciona con baterías solares… y los vehículos se mueven mediante sistemas de propulsión de aire…

_ Es maravilloso… _el encapuchado se lamentó en silencio por las murallas que rodeaban la ciudad, y que los mantenían apartados de esos mundos nuevos y maravillosos, que las guerras iniciadas por el Rey Triceratop le impedían explorar.

Pero ahora, con Donatello, podía tener siempre un pedacito de ése mundo cerca de él…

¡Sí! ¡Tenía que mantener a su nuevo amigo cerca! ¡Como sea!

_ ¡Ya sé…! _el ninja le entregó el carrusel a Donatello, y se levantó_ ¡No me tardo, espérame aquí!

_ ¿Uh…? _Donatello no comprendió el apuro de su acompañante_ Pero…

_ ¡Regreso en un momento! _insistió el encapuchado saliendo por la abertura de la carpa. Un resplandor anaranjado revoloteando tras él.

A los pocos minutos regresó y le entregó a Donatello un sobre con un sello de lacre:

_ Preséntate mañana en la dirección que está escrita en la parte de atrás del sobre… _le indicó_ ¡Y no vayas a abrirlo! ¿Entendido?

_ De acuerdo, pero… ¿Qué es…?_quiso saber Donatello.

_ Te ayudará a conseguir trabajo… _explicó el ninja, sin dar muchos detalles_ Confía en mí… Preséntate mañana, cuando te sientas mejor… _insistió.

_ Está bien… _Donatello sonrió ante su insistencia_ Lo haré…

Luego tomó el carrusel de caballitos, y se lo obsequió al encapuchado;

_ Quédate con él… como un regalo de agradecimiento…

_ ¿En serio? _el ninja tomó el regalo en sus manos, lleno de emoción.

_ Vi que te gustó mucho… y es lo menos que puedo hacer por tí… _sonrió el muchacho, y el ninja anaranjado pensó que tenía una sonrisa muy hermosa.

Y también que hacía mucho tiempo que ese muchacho no sonreía…

_ Muchas gracias, Donatello… _el ninja le dio un cariñoso abrazo y se preparó para irse.

_ ¡Espera! _Donatello lo frenó cuando ya estaba por salir de la carpa_ ¡No me has dicho tu nombre aún! ¡O si… si volveremos a vernos alguna vez…!

El encapuchado se frenó en seco, y cuando se dio la vuelta, Donatello pudo ver que se había quitado el pañuelo que le cubría la cara…

Le sorprendió muchísimo ver que su salvador no era más que un adolescente de rostro regordete y cubierto de pecas:

_ Puedes llamarme Mickey… _dijo el ninja, sonriendo ampliamente_ Y descuida… ¡Nos encontraremos antes de lo que crees!

Luego le guiñó uno de sus hermosos ojos rasgados, azules como el cielo, y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche; dejando al sorprendido Donatello solo y algo confundido.

Miró otra vez el sobre, acercándolo a la luz de la lámpara para ver mejor la dirección.

Cuán grande fue su sorpresa al ver el símbolo que se dibujaba en la cera brillante, la cual mantenía el sobre firmemente cerrado…

Era el símbolo de la realeza…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A la mañana siguiente…

La plaza principal de Shadaria se llenó muy pronto de mercaderes y tiendas coloridas, esa mañana. El olor a las especias y al pan recién hecho pronto atrajo a los compradores, que hicieron el acostumbrado bullicio al amontonarse frente a los puestos de venta.

Todo ese movimiento despertó a Donatello, que se apresuró a vestirse con la ropa que Mickey le había dado, retocó su maquillaje y abandonó su escondite, con su bolso de inventos a cuestas y la carta en sus manos.

Pasó junto a un par de mujeres que intercambiaban chismes mientras elegían mercadería para llevar en sus canastos, y optó por cubrirse la cabeza con la capucha de su atuendo, cuando oyó que hablaban del intruso que se había colado la noche anterior en la ciudad…

El joven tortuga apretó el paso, y pronto llegó a la dirección que decía el sobre. No lo sorprendió que fuera el palacio real… digamos que ya se lo esperaba al ver el sello de lacre la noche anterior, pero no por eso dejó de tragar saliva y sudar frío debajo de la ropa.

Con los puños apretados, Donatello hizo acopio de todo su valor y se encaminó hasta la entrada del castillo… donde un par de guardias le cortaron el paso.

Se trataba de un rinoceronte con cara de pocos amigos, y lo que parecía ser una hiena con un caso grave de sarna. Estaban armados hasta los dientes, y de mal modo le preguntaron al muchacho quién era y qué quería allí.

Pero Donatello estaba demasiado nervioso como para articular palabra alguna…

_ T-t-traigo una c-c-carta… _logró decir, enseñándoles el sobre.

El rinoceronte con cara de pocos amigos le arrebató el sobre, y su seria expresión se desvaneció al ver el sello de lacre:

_ ¡Oh…! Claro… _rápidamente le devolvió el sobre al joven tortuga_ ¡Pasa, pasa! ¡Adelante! ¡Y disculpa por retrasarte!

Donatello avanzó, sin entender del todo lo que acababa de pasar, y pronto se encontró caminando sobre las exquisitas alfombras rojas que cubrían el suelo del palacio, y admirando las hermosas pinturas que colgaban de los muros…

_ Esto es tan bello… _murmuró, quitándose la capucha que le cubría el rostro.

_ ¿Quién eres, muchacho? _una mujer ardilla se le acercó, sobresaltándolo.

Iba elegantemente vestida, y la envolvía una nube de perfume… y estaba excesivamente maquillada para el gusto de Donatello;

_ Soy… Err… _el joven tortuga no quiso revelar su nombre a la desconocida, y en cambio prefirió enseñarle la carta_ ¿Disculpa, no sabes con quién debo hablar por esto…? Me dijeron que me presentara aquí pero…

La ardilla abrió los ojos muy grandes al ver el sello de cera, y sonrió:

_ ¡Hey, chicas! ¡Vengan, aquí hay otro…! _llamó, antes de que Donatello pudiera dar más explicaciones.

Pronto un numeroso grupo de concubinas -según lo que dedujo el muchacho- lo rodearon y comenzaron a pellizcarle las mejillas y hacerle cosquillas con sus abanicos;

_ ¡Es muy lindo! _comentó una conejita, cuyo pelaje blanco como el algodón estaba teñido de todos colores.

_ ¡Sí! ¡Ya veo por qué el príncipe lo quiere para él! _concordó una tercer concubina, que resultó ser una gatita.

_ ¿¡Que qué…?! ¡No! ¡Yo no soy…! _Donatello quedó apresado en medio de ése mar de vestidos de colores, caras maquilladas y nubes de perfume, sin poder dar u obtener siquiera una sola explicación.

"_No creo que el ninja anaranjado me haya salvado la vida para después sugerirme un trabajo como esclavo sexual… ¿verdad…?"_ pensó el joven tortuga, más inquieto que antes.

Entre todas lo arrastraron en presencia del Rey… adonde el pobre muchacho llegó mareado y estornudando por inhalar demasiado perfume.

El Rey Azhor no se volteó a verlo. Estaba demasiado ocupado discutiendo algo alrededor de una mesa con sus muchos consejeros… así que Donatello se quedó allí parado como tonto, hasta que uno de los allí presentes se percató de su presencia.

El joven, que también resultó ser una tortuga como Donatello, se acercó a él… y lo observó de pies a cabeza con expresión seria.

Donatello también se lo había quedado viendo. Era la primera vez que veía una tortuga como ésa… con ése extraño tono de azul en la piel y ésas púas en la cara.

_ ¿No te piensas inclinar ante el príncipe de Shadaria…? _le preguntó la tortuga azul, arqueando una de sus cejas.

Donatello casi se desmaya de la vergüenza... ¡No había reconocido al príncipe Zéfiro!

El pobre muchacho se apresuró a hacer una reverencia, con la cara pegada al piso, como para compensar su osadía…

_ Perdóneme, majestad… _jadeó, sintiendo que se iba a deshidratar si seguía sudando así_ Disculpe mi falta de educación… Yo…

_ Está bien. Ya estás disculpado… _al parecer el príncipe tenía prisa y no deseaba perder más tiempo con él_ Veo que traes una carta ahí…

El joven tortuga se apresuró a entregársela. Zéfiro rompió el sello de lacre sin siquiera mirarlo y leyó el contenido rápidamente…

Donatello tragó saliva al ver que el príncipe ponía la expresión de alguien a quien le informan que le remolcaron su nave a propulsión de aire… y de que además la convirtieron en chatarra antes de poder pagar la multa.

Eso nunca podía ser buena señal…

_ ¡Padre…! _llamó Zéfiro, sin conseguir que el Rey se volteara siquiera_ ¡Miguel Ángel ha hecho esto de nuevo!

_ ¡Encárgate! _le respondió el Rey, sin dejar lo que hacía_ ¡No puedo dejar mis asuntos para andar detrás de tu hermano!

_ Pero padre…

_ ¡Ve! _insistió el Rey, de forma poco amable_ Resuélvelo y que sea rápido… ¡Quiero que aprendas esto!

Zéfiro contuvo un suspiro de resignación:

_ Sí, padre… _se volvió otra vez hacia Donatello, quien seguía mirando la escena con cara de incrédulo_ Ven conmigo, muchacho…

El príncipe lo condujo otra vez por los pasillos del inmenso castillo. Donatello se esforzaba por seguirle el paso, pero cuando subieron hasta la torre más alta… no pudo evitar llegar jadeando.

_ ¡Miguel Ángel! _Zéfiro golpeó la puerta que tenían en frente con los nudillos_ ¡Ven acá y ábreme! ¡Tenemos que hablar! _exigió sin mucha amabilidad.

Donatello no estaba preparado para lo que vio a continuación…

La persona que abrió la puerta…

Ése adolescente ataviado con un elegante y caro traje bordado de piedrecillas…

Era nada menos que el príncipe Michelangelo… y al mismo tiempo, era la misma persona que le había salvado la vida la noche anterior.

Era el ninja anaranjado…

_ ¿Sí? ¿Qué se te ofrece, hermano mío…? _preguntó Miguel Ángel, fingiendo no notar el enojo en su hermano mayor.

Zéfiro sacó la carta y se la enseñó;

_ ¿¡Cuántas veces debo pedirte que no hagas esto?! _le reprochó_ ¡No puedes ir por la calle contratando a desconocidos para que trabajen en el palacio!

Ni bien reconoció la carta el joven príncipe levantó la mirada, buscando a Donatello. Cuando lo vió parado a un costado, tratando de confundirse con una de las pinturas de los muros, sonrió ampliamente…

_ ¡Pero ésta vez es diferente! _insistió Miguel Ángel_ ¡Ése chico es un inventor! ¡Y puede fabricarme juguetes!

_ Hermano… Ya hablamos de esto… _Zéfiro arrugó la carta_ ¡Son sólo estafadores! ¡Y tú eres un pobre ingenuo…!

Donatello observaba la escena a una distancia prudente. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando… porque no escuchaba lo que decían. Pero el príncipe Zéfiro no lucía contento.

Pronto los dos hermanos estallaron en una aireada discusión, la cual sólo se terminó cuando Miguel Ángel se tiró al piso y comenzó a hacer su berrinche:

_ ¡Muy bien! ¿Sabes qué? ¡NO IMPORTA! _rugió Zéfiro_ ¡HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS! ¡ALGUNOS TENEMOS QUE APRENDER CÓMO MANEJAR EL REINO!

Zéfiro pasó junto a Donatello zumbando y mascullando que no tenía tiempo para ésas payasadas… y Miguel Ángel se levantó del suelo con una gran sonrisa.

_ Lo del berrinche siempre funciona… _presumió, sacudiéndose el elegante atuendo con sus manitas_ ¡Qué bueno que llegaste Donatello! Te he estado esperando…

El joven tortuga prefirió seguir petrificado en su sitio por unos segundos más, así que Mickey tuvo que ir a buscarlo;

_ Perdona al gruñón de mi hermano… _dijo, tomándolo de la mano_ Tiene que aprender a manejar el Reino y siempre está así de constipado… ¡Pero no te preocupes por nada! ¡Tú ya estás oficialmente contratado!

El príncipe lo condujo al interior de su habitación y lo invitó a sentarse en el borde de la cama.

Donatello se hundió en el suave colchón de plumas, y pronto se encontró observando con ojos muy abiertos todos los lujos que le rodeaban: las cortinas de seda, el piso y las paredes de mármol blanco, y la elegante mesa llena de dulces y confituras que se extendía ante él.

_ No te dejes engañar… _bromeó Mickey, distrayéndolo de su observación_ Una prisión es una prisión… aunque esté cubierta de seda y mármol…

El príncipe había dicho eso con un tono bromista, pero Donatello captó una ligera nota de tristeza en ésa afirmación.

Mickey tomó un chocolate de una pila de dulces, y quitó la envoltura con sus dedos regordetes:

_ ¿Te digo algo? _el príncipe se llevó el chocolate a la boca_ A veces pienso que me están engordando para comerme… o para entregarme como ofrenda a algún tipo de bestia mitológica…

A continuación sirvió una taza de té y se la entregó a Donatello, que permanecía muy quieto y con la espalda erguida. Mickey se sentó a su lado;

_ Supongo que es más fácil cerrarme la boca con dulces y concederme todos mis caprichos, antes que lidiar conmigo… ¿No lo crees? _suspiró el príncipe_ Mientras mi hermano aprende cosas importantes, yo me quedo aquí mirando el techo… Porque es la tradición.

_ ¿Tradición…?

_ Sí... _suspiró el príncipe, con tristeza_ Es una de ésas tradiciones de las familias reales: el hermano mayor y heredero al trono aprende a manejar el reino, y el hermano menor se queda en casa… A esperar que lo comprometan con alguna princesa vecina o algo así…

Donatello le dio un sobro a su té, sin atreverse a interrumpir al príncipe;

_ Anoche estabas más hablador… _Mickey le dio un empujoncito cariñoso, haciendo que el té se balanceara peligrosamente en su taza.

_ L-lo siento, alteza… es que… _Donatello optó por responderle con otra broma_ No todos los días un príncipe me sirve el té… y me invita a trabajar en su palacio…

Mickey emitió una risita. Se veía tan diferente con sus pecas cubiertas por el maquillaje y ése atuendo empalagoso… poco acorde con su personalidad juguetona y alegre.

_ Y debo añadir… que me alegra enormemente que no respetes del todo la tradición familiar…

_ ¡Jejeje! ¡Apuesto a que fue una gran sorpresa para ti descubrir que soy el ninja anaranjado!

_ Lo fue… Casi me desmayo de la sorpresa, alteza… _corroboró Donatello.

_ ¡No me llames "alteza"! ¡Me haces sentir viejo! _lo regañó Miguel Ángel_ ¡Sólo llámame Mickey!

_ Está bien, "Mickey"… _asintió el joven inventor con una sonrisa_ Y… ¿todos los príncipes de por aquí acostumbran a salir por las noches a combatir el crimen…? _bromeó.

_ Nope… Sólo yo, es que… _Mickey hizo un ademán teatral_ ¡Soy especial…! ¡Jejeje! Confío en que guardarás mi secreto…

_ Por supuesto…

El joven príncipe se levantó a buscar más caramelos y confituras, las cuales llevó a la cama para mojarlas en el té de Donatello y devorarlas una por una;

_ Además, como ya te comenté anoche… No me gusta lo que el Rey Triceratop le hace a los otros reinos… _comenzó a decir_ Como tampoco me agrada lo que mis padres hacen…

Claramente Mickey se refería a la alianza entre Shadaria y el Imperio de los Triceratops…

_ Supongo que a tus padres no les agradó demasiado que pensaras así… _adivinó el joven inventor.

_ ¡Uff! ¡Hicieron un escándalo al respecto! _Mickey se metió más dulces a la boca, para imitar la voz gangosa de las personas mayores y en este caso la de sus padres_ "¿Cómo puedes pensar eso, Miguel Ángel…? ¡Lo hacemos por el bien de nuestros habitantes!, ¡Bla, bla, bla!, ¡Eres muy joven para entender de éstos temas!, ¡Bla, bla…!"

Donatello emitió una carcajada, y Mickey también, luego de tragarse todos los dulces que tenía en la boca:

_ ¿Por eso ayudas a personas como yo? _preguntó el inventor_ ¿Aunque los habitantes de Shadaria no estén de acuerdo en darnos asilo…?

_ Es lo menos que puedo hacer… hasta que las cosas cambien. _suspiró el príncipe_ Si es que lo hacen…

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos. Donatello dejó la taza de té en el suelo, y luego de meditarlo unos segundos se tomó el atrevimiento –según él- de rodear al príncipe con sus brazos:

_ Muchas gracias, príncipe… _le dijo al oído_ Estaré eternamente agradecido por todo lo que ha hecho por mí…

_ ¡Y yo estaré eternamente agradecido si no vuelves a ser tan formal, caramba…! _Mickey le dio un pequeño coscorrón en la cabeza, para luego corresponder el abrazo_ Ya tengo suficientes "súbditos" y "lame botas". Me gustaría tener un amigo, para variar… ¿Tú serás mi amigo, verdad Donnie?

Un sobre nombre cariñoso… Eso era todo lo que el corazón del joven inventor necesitaba, para brincar de alegría:

_ ¡Por supuesto que sí! _el joven inventor lo estrechó con fuerza contra su pecho_ ¡Seremos los mejor amigos que puedan existir!

_ ¿Me lo prometes? _insistió el joven príncipe.

_ Lo prometo… _Donatello lo juró solemnemente.

_ ¡YAY…! _Mickey se subió a la cama y arrastró a su nuevo amigo con él, para que saltaran juntos_ ¡Esto será increíble! ¡Increíble!

Y así fue como se conocieron el príncipe de Shadaria y el joven inventor…

Los dos jóvenes forjaron un fuerte lazo de confianza, y compartieron una hermosa amistad por muchos, muchos años.

El fin.

::::::::::::::: FIN DE LA HISTORIA ALTERNA (POR AHORA) ::::::::::::

Mickey y LH se quedaron exitosamente dormidos con la historia… y Donatello pudo bajarse de la cama a buscar a su hermanito menor, que había insistido en dormir junto con Leatherhead en una de las colchonetas.

_ Apártate, Leatherhead… _Donatello hizo a un lado el pesado brazo del reptil, y tomó a Mickey entre sus brazos para llevarlo a la cama con él.

_ Uhhmmm… _Mickey protestó un poco en sueños, pero se dejó cargar hasta la cama, donde se hizo un ovillo.

Donatello sonrió. Había impedido con éxito que Mickey visitara a Leo aquella noche… y lo celebraría manteniendo a su tierno hermanito entre sus brazos hasta que fuera la hora de despertar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Horas más tarde…

Leo cambió de posición relajadamente en su cama… cuando su brazo rozó algo duro y ligeramente áspero: el plastrón de Mickey.

Abrió los ojos, sorprendido al ver a su hermano recostado junto a él:

_ ¿Mickey…?

El menor abrió los ojos, y le sonrió;

_ Hola, Leo… _Mickey se acurrucó más cerca_ ¿Me extrañaste?

_ Claro que sí, pero pensé que estarías con Donatello y Leatherhead. _dijo el mayor, tratando de no sonar demasiado celoso.

_ Sí, pero… No quería perderme nuestro rato juntos… _repuso Mickey, sonrojándose levemente_ Así que cuando se quedaron dormidos me escapé…

Leonardo sonrió. Aún en la penumbra reinante, se podía distinguir el color en las mejillas de Michelangelo:

_ Me alegra que vinieras… _admitió. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que su brazo seguía sobre el plastrón de su hermano_ ¡Oops! Lo siento, te estoy aplastando…

_ ¡No! Me gusta cuando me abrazas… _Mickey se pegó más a él, con un intenso rojo trepando bajo sus pecas_ Tus brazos son muy cálidos y confortables…

El ojiazul agradeció el cumplido de Michelangelo, rodeándolo con sus brazos. Lo observó cerrar los ojos, mientras sonreía de gusto…

_ Ya comenzaba a pensar que no vendrías… _murmuró.

"_Se ve tan lindo…_" pensó el mayor, sucumbiendo ante el deseo de besarle la frente.

Y los párpados…

Y la mejilla…

_ Tenía que venir por mi beso… _le contestó Mickey, abriendo los ojos.

Aprovechando que su hermano estaba justo sobre su cara, Mickey acercó sus rostros y sus bocas se tocaron. Leonardo sólo lo dudó una fracción de segundo antes de corresponder el beso y juntar sus caras…

Esta vez no hubo nadie que los interrumpiera… y Leo pudo saborear el dulce calor de los labios de su hermanito por un largo rato, y atrapar todos sus suspiros dentro de su boca.

Mickey le pasó los brazos alrededor de los hombros, y lo estrechó más cerca, enredándolos a los dos en un meloso abrazo…

_ Mmmm… Mickey… _las manos de Leo se revolvieron nerviosas sobre el cuerpecito de su hermano menor.

_ ¡Mnh…! _Mickey se sobresaltó al sentir que una de las manos de Leo rosaba por accidente la parte baja de su vientre –tocando sin querer sus partes privadas- e interrumpió el beso sin querer.

Leonardo se sonrojó furiosamente, temeroso de haber arruinado el primer beso de ambos con su torpeza…

_ ¡Lo siento, Mickey! _el mayor se apartó bruscamente, retirando su mano y el peso de su cuerpo de su hermano_ ¡N-no quise…!

_ Tranquilo, Leo… Está bien… _Mickey sonrió tímidamente y sujetó su mano antes de que la apartara_ No me molesta… si eres tú…

Lentamente, Mickey condujo su mano otra vez a ése punto de su anatomía… y esperó a que el ojiazul diera el siguiente paso;

_ Hazlo, Leo… _susurró el menor, separando un poco las piernas_ Tócame…

El mayor de los dos permaneció un momento callado, como si luchara consigo mismo… tratando de decidir qué era lo mejor que podía hacer en ésa situación.

No es que no sintiera lo mismo que Mickey en ésos momentos… y realmente deseaba saber qué se sentía hacer el amor con la persona que te gusta. Pero se trataba de Mickey… la persona a la que más adoraba en el mundo.

Se trataba de su hermanito menor… Y su instinto primordial era el de protegerlo de todo.

Incluso de éstas sensaciones nuevas que ambos estaban experimentando…

_ ¿Estás seguro, Mickey…? Yo… no quiero lastimarte…

Michelangelo asintió, sonriendo dulcemente;

_ No lo harás… _insistió_ Confío en ti, Leo…

_ Pero qué pasará si…

Mickey le apretó la mano, impacientándose;

_ Leo… No tienes que pensarlo todo dos veces… _le dijo_ Quieres esto tanto como yo… Admítelo…

El ojiazul permitió que guiara su mano hacia el sur de su cuerpo… Bajando más y más… hasta toparse con el interior de sus piernas…

Leo lo acarició en el mismo punto en el que lo había tocado por accidente segundo atrás, haciendo que intensos rubores treparan por las mejillas de su hermano pequeño…

Compartieron un segundo beso… ésta vez más profundo que el anterior. Más apasionado…

Mickey apenas podía suspirar con éxito su nombre, porque lo interrumpían los dulces gemidos que salían de su pequeña boca… los cuales las acciones de Leonardo provocaban.

_ Ahhh… Leo… Ahh… _el mayor lo acariciaba suavemente con la punta de sus dedos, justo donde se ubicaba esa pequeña y discreta abertura en su plastrón.

_ ¿Te gusta aquí…? _Leo insistió en un punto preciso, haciéndole cosquillas con su dedo índice.

_ S-sí… _Mickey le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y ocultó su ruborizada cara en el cuello de su hermano mayor_ Ahhh… M-me gusta cómo se siente… Leo…

_Leo… Leo… Ahhhh… Leo…_

_Tócame más, haz que me venga… _

_Ahhh… Leo…_

Leonardo se despertó.

Le llevó un par de segundos descubrir que sólo había sido un sueño… y que lo que estaba abrazando era una almohada, y no su hermano menor.

_ Sólo fue un sueño…

Se pasó una mano por el rostro, y se acomodó mejor en la cama, la cual estaba hecha un desastre con las sábanas desparramadas y los almohadones en el piso.

Lucía inusualmente amplia cuando su pequeño visitante nocturno no aparecía…

Miró la hora: las 03:00 AM

Seguramente se había dormido pensando en Mickey, y por eso había tenido ése sueño tan extraño… y subido de tono.

Se rascó el estómago distraídamente, y sus dedos se encontraron con el pequeño "accidente nocturno" que no sabía que había tenido…

Maldición. Tendría que cambiar sus sábanas a la mañana siguiente.

"_¿Qué rayos pasa conmigo…?"_ pensó el ojiazul, avergonzadísimo. _"Ni siquiera nos hemos dado nuestro primer beso, ¿y mi subconsciente ya quiere pasar a tercera base con él?" _

Eso lo llevó a reflexionar sobre los eventos de ésa tarde: Mickey había estado a punto de besarlo cuando estaban lavando el tortu-móvil… y si la música no los hubiera interrumpido…

No era raro que Michelangelo diera el primer paso, pensó el sacudido cerebro de Leo mientras recogía los almohadones del suelo…

Cuando Mickey estaba feliz, reía. Cuando estaba triste, lloraba.

Y cuando quería un beso… lo pedía. Quizá por eso también resultara natural que llevara las riendas en el sueño también…

Leonardo volvió a recostarse, mirando el techo.

Un beso… de los labios vírgenes de Michelangelo…

¿Por qué él no podía aceptar sus sentimientos hacia Mickey con la misma facilidad…?

"_Leo… No tienes que pensarlo todo dos veces…"_ Había dicho Mickey en su sueño.

"_Quieres esto tanto como yo… Admítelo…"_

Leo sabía que era verdad. ¿Acaso no quería estar con Mickey todo el tiempo?

¿No lo extrañaba por las noches, cuando no lo visitaba…?

¿Entonces por qué se refrenaba tanto?

_ Ahhh… _Leo desistió de la idea de dormir y pateó las sábanas.

Luego de ir al baño a higienizarse y echarse agua fría en la cara, el ojiazul se puso su bandana del color habitual y se encaminó a la cocina con la esperanza de calmar sus penas comiendo algunas de sus golosinas.

Al atravesar el pasillo pasó frente a la puerta de la habitación de Mickey, la cual estaba cerrada.

Se la quedó viendo unos segundos, maldiciendo a Donatello por acaparar la atención de su pequeño hermano. Seguro que ahora estaba ahí con él, durmiendo apilados… mientras que él sufría de insomnio por extrañarlo demasiado.

_ Olvídalo, Leo… _le dijo Rafa desde el sillón de la sala, sobresaltándolo_ No van a salir…

_ ¿Rafa…? _el ojiazul se reunió con su hermano_ ¿Qué haces levantado tan tarde…?

_ Espero a que Donatello salga de la habitación de Mickey para hablar con él… _explicó_ ¿Y tú? ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

_ Quería comer algunas de mis… ¡Es decir! _Leo se detuvo justo a tiempo_ No podía dormir…

Raphael se recostó otra vez en el sillón, y comenzó a beberse una de sus cervezas mientras hacía zapping con el control remoto:

_ ¿Quieres una cerveza…? _ofreció.

_ No, gracias… Yo no bebo…

_ Por eso te la ofrezco… _bromeó el de bandana roja_ Alguien tan poco acostumbrado al alcohol como tú seguro se quedará dormido enseguida…

_ Mnnhf… _Leonardo hizo caso omiso de la provocación y se fue a la cocina a buscar un par de latas de refresco de naranja.

_ ¿Me traes una de ésas chuletas congeladas del refrigerador? _le pidió Rafael desde el sillón_ Otra vez me duele la cara…

Leo hizo una mueca;

_ ¡Qué asqueroso! ¿Por qué no mejor te llevo uno de éstos paquetes de chícharos verdes congelados?

_ Ya los usé… _le avisó el de bandana roja_ Para aliviar mi trasero… ¡Así que si quieres un bocadillo nocturno, los del paquete de hasta arriba ya están listos y descongelados!

El de bandana azul se resignó y tomó una chuleta congelada. Luego volvió y se sentó junto a Raphael;

_ No la devuelvas al congelador… _le pidió, entregándole el trozo de carne_ No quiero comer algo que estuvo en contacto con tu cara sudorosa…

_ ¡Qué delicado! _Raphael se puso la chuleta sobre la herida de su cara_ Si ahora mismo estás sentado en los huesos de pollo de las alitas que comí…

_ ¡Rafa! _Leo se levantó con gesto teatral, para descubrir que no había nada.

_ Jejeje… ¡Tranquilo Temerario líder, sólo era una broma!

El ojiazul se volvió a sentar, y abrió una lata de refresco con gesto fastidiado:

_ Payaso… _murmuró_ ¿Está Space Heroes en la tele? _preguntó, esperanzado.

_ ¡No vamos a ver ésa basura! ¡Yo tengo el control remoto, así que yo mando!

_ ¡No puedes cambiar de canal, beber cerveza y sostener ésa cosa, todo al mismo tiempo! _retrucó Leonardo, arrebatándole el control remoto.

_ Bien… Cómo quieras…. _el ojiverde no sentía deseos de pelear por algo como eso_ ¡Pero sólo porque estamos teniendo una mala noche!

Leonardo le dedicó una mirada inquisidora… pero Raphael ya pasaba de él y se estaba empinando su botella de cerveza. ¿Se había referido al insomnio… o al hecho de que Donatello lo había golpeado?

Pero había dicho "estamos teniendo" una mala noche. ¿Acaso Raphael sabía lo de Mickey?

_ Bueno, ¿vas a cambiar de canal o no? _lo instó el ojiverde, trayéndolo al mundo otra vez.

Leo se apresuró a cambiar los canales con rapidez. Desgraciadamente Space Heroes no estaba en ése horario… y después de descartar algunas películas pornográficas, terminó por decidirse por una película al estilo "High School Musical", llena de adolescentes que jugaban fútbol americano y porristas…

_ ¡Eso es peor que Space Héroes! _se quejó Raphael.

_ Hay vamos, no es tan mala… Yo ya la he visto un par de veces… _Leo insistió con su decisión, dejando el control fuera del alcance de su hermano_ ¡Es sobre una fiesta!

_ No me gustan éstas películas… ¡Son tremendamente predecibles! _opinó Raphael_ Mira, ahí viene la jefa de las porristas, que siempre es una zorra y compite con la protagonista dulce y tierna de la película por la atención del chico "más bonito de la escuela"…

Raphael había añadido eso último poniendo una vocecita tonta y aguda, arrancándole una sonrisa a Leo:

_ Pues ésta película es diferente… _insistió_ Bueno, sí tiene una jefa de porristas, como todas las secundarias, pero eso no comprueba tu teoría de que éstas películas son todas iguales.

Lamentablemente para Leo, no transcurrieron ni dos minutos del film sin que se cumplieran todas las predicciones de Raphael, que por supuesto aprovechó para burlarse todo lo posible de su hermano…

_ ¡Bueno, ya entendí! ¡Es una película mala! _se ofuscó el mayor, arrojándole el control remoto_ ¡Cambia de canal si eso hace que te calles por un rato!

_ ¡Vaya, qué sensible…! _Raphael recuperó el remoto, pero no cambió de canal_ No le voy a cambiar… ahí viene el fortachón de la escuela a golpear algunos nerds. Eso siempre me divierte.

_ Por supuesto. Porque se parece a ti… _corroboró Leo, bebiendo su refresco de naranja_ Rudo, tosco, cruel y apestoso…

_ Y tú te pareces al "chico más bonito de la escuela"… Delicado como una flor… _le respondió Raphael, lamentándose por no tener alguna alita de pollo a medio masticar para arrojarle en el caparazón.

Se quedaron callados por algunos minutos, viendo las escenas. Ninguno hablaba, pero ambos estaban pensando lo mismo: ¿cómo serían sus vidas si fuesen humanos?

_ ¡Mira, ahí está Mickey! _Raphael señaló al payaso del instituto, que en ése momento hacía trucos en una patineta para impresionar a unas chicas.

_ No se parece a él. _opinó Leo, mirando al muchacho flacucho y desalineado.

_ ¡Sabes que sí! ¡Mira, ahora está eructando en público! _se carcajeó el de bandana roja_ Sólo le falta hacer el baile de la victoria…

Ambos hermanos se rieron al ver al muchacho haciendo el típico bailecito, luego de haber conseguido el número de la chica que le gustaba…

_ ¿Sabes algo? _comenzó a decir el mayor_ A veces pienso… en lo terriblemente injusto que es el destino con Mickey…

_ ¿De qué hablas, Temerario?

_ Imagínate que Mickey fuese un ser humano… Y que fuera tan sociable y divertido como es ahora… ¡Viviría rodeado de gente! _explicó Leo_ Tendría amigos por todos lados… y disfrutaría mucho de la escuela… ¿Recuerdas cuando nos metimos a la escuela de Abril, buscando a ése androide Kraang en forma de mujer? ¡Estaba como loco!

Raphael lo pensó un poco y asintió;

_ Sí, es verdad… La vida es injusta con él… _dijo_ ¡Y con nosotros! ¡Que tenemos que aguantarlo todo el día!

El ojiazul abolló la lata de refresco vacía, pensando en Mickey… y en cómo tendría que competir por su atención si ambos fueran humanos; y pronto se encontró agradeciendo que no fuese así en la realidad.

_ Tal vez no sea tan malo tener a Mickey todo para nosotros… _pensó en voz alta.

E inmediatamente se arrepintió;

_ ¡Pffft! ¡Hay, Leo! _se burló el ojiverde_ ¡Eres tan condenadamente obvio! ¡Si Donnie no me hubiese dicho que tenías algo con Mickey, estoy seguro de que ahora lo habría adivinado por mi cuenta!

La cara de Leonardo pasó por todos los colores… y al final se quedó tan roja como una manzana:

_ ¿Q-qué qué? ¡¿Tú y Donnie saben de eso?! _se alarmó.

_ ¿En serio? ¿Ni siquiera vas a intentar con un "no sé de qué hablas" o "no es lo que parece"…?

Tal vez Raphael sí estaba en lo cierto cuando dijo que era terriblemente "obvio"…

Leonardo trató de mantener la compostura lo mejor que pudo;

_ Mira, Rafa… No es que estemos en una relación amorosa o algo así… Es que… _trató de explicar_ Mickey y yo estamos experimentando cosas que nunca antes… Sentimientos que… No sabemos cómo manejar ésta clase de situación, todavía…

Al final, el temerario líder aceptó que no podía explicarse con claridad y optó por taparse la cara con una almohada… una hazaña difícil puesto que la misma apestaba a alitas de pollo y frituras.

_ O sea que… _Raphael trató de procesar lo poco que había entendido_ ¿Ni siquiera has llegado a primera base con él?

_ No… _admitió Leo, descubriéndose la cara_ Estuvimos a punto hoy en la tarde, pero LH nos interrumpió…

Así que eso era lo que lo Donatello había querido impedir, pensó Raphael. Eso era malo. Si Mickey y Leo todavía no se habían puesto de acuerdo, significaba que Donnie aún tenía una pequeña oportunidad de recuperar a Michelangelo…

_ ¡Maldición…! _se quejó en voz alta.

_ ¿Disculpa? _Leo arqueó una ceja.

_ Quiero decir… ¡Decisión! _se corrigió Raphael_ ¡Eso es lo que necesitas! ¡Debes cerrar el trato con él, Leo! ¿A qué estás esperando?

Leonardo se quedó boquiabierto. No sólo por lo que su hermano acababa de decir, sino también porque ser aconsejado por alguien como Raphael era bastante bizarro…

_ ¿No te parece ni siquiera un poco extraño que seamos hermanos y todo eso…? _quiso saber.

_ No sé… _Rafa se encogió de hombros y bebió de su cerveza_ ¿A ti te pareció extraño cuando Mickey protagonizó tus sueños húmedos?

_ ¿¡CÓMO SABES DE ESO?! _exclamó el de bandana azul, horrorizado.

Raphael trató de reír y tomar cerveza al mismo tiempo, pero fracasó:

_ ¡Jajajajaj! ¡Me lo acabas de decir, idiota! _se burló de él una vez más, mientras escupía la bebida por todo el sillón_ ¡Debería darte vergüenza, pervertido!

Leonardo apretó los dientes, rojo como un tomate, y le arrojó el almohadón que hasta ese momento había usado para taparse la cara:

_ ¡Eres un…!

_ Tranquilo, viejo… yo entiendo del tema. _el de bandana roja le guiñó un ojo_ Pero hablando en serio, ¿a qué le tienes tanto miedo? ¿No te interesa Mickey…?

_ ¡Claro que me interesa Mickey! _a Leo lo ofendió más esa pregunta que el hecho de que lo llamara "pervertido"_ Pero llegado el momento… No sé… Tengo miedo…

_ ¿Miedo…?

_ Sí… _asintió Leonardo_ Hay algo que me asusta… Y no sé qué es…

Raphael se quedó callado, haciendo una pila con sus latas de cerveza vacías… y también Leo guardó silencio. La película llegó a su parte emotiva, cuando la protagonista y el chico más bonito de la escuela se besaban, ante la mirada furibunda de la líder de las porristas.

_ Pues… Si te interesa una opinión que acabo de encontrar en el fondo de una lata de cerveza… _comenzó a decir Raph_ Yo creo que te asusta cruzar la línea con él porque sabes que no hay vuelta atrás.

_ Eso… tiene sentido…

_ Y también porque no sabes si lo que hay del otro lado de la línea vale tanto la pena como para sacrificar una relación de hermanos… _Raph terminó la idea destapando otra cerveza.

_ ¡Es verdad! _Leonardo sintió como si todo se aclarara frente a sus ojos_ ¿Qué pasará si fallamos? ¿Y si no podemos hacernos felices el uno al otro? ¡Mickey me odiará!

_ Puff… Ya suenas como Donnie cuando andaba detrás de Abril… _se quejó Raphael_ Mira, Leo… No existe el amor sin dolor. Cuando nos abrimos al amor, irremediablemente también lo hacemos al dolor… es un hecho de la vida.

El ojiazul se lo quedó mirando con ojos muy abiertos:

_ ¿Qué…? _Raphael se sintió incómodo con ésa mirada. Sólo faltaba que Leo girara el cuello como la niña del Exorcista.

_ ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Raphael…? _quiso saber Leo.

_ ¡Bah! ¡No exageres! _Rafa dio vuelta los ojos_ Es sólo que ya tuve ésta conversación con Splinter hace un tiempo…

_ Oh… Entonces… ¿Qué crees tú? ¿Crees que Mickey y yo podamos hacer que funcione?

_ Bueno… No puedo hablar por ti, pero tratándose de lo que piensa Mickey… ¡Prácticamente tienes asegurado el terreno!

_ ¿Por qué piensas eso? ¡Hasta hace unos minutos ni siquiera estabas seguro de que había algo entre nosotros…!

_ Lo sé porque Mickey es así… siempre pone todo su corazón en todo lo que hace y dice, no importa lo absurdo que sea su objetivo. _dijo Rapahel con sinceridad_ Te amará con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que explotes…

_ ¿Pero y si lo lastimo, Raphael? _ése era el peor de los miedos de Leo_ Jamás me perdonaré si hago sufrir a mi pequeño hermanito…

_ ¿Y crees que Mickey no sabe lo que es sufrir por amor? _le espetó el de bandana roja_ ¿Qué crees que hacía cuando Donatello lo ignoraba para irse saltando detrás de Abril?

_ ¿En serio…?

_ Créeme, Mickey sabe muy bien que el amor significa sufrimiento garantizado… _le aseguró el ojiverde_ Solo falta que tú te decidas, Temerario…

_ Tal vez tengas razón, Raph… _sonrió Leo_ Tal vez tengas razón…

Para cuando abrió su segunda lata de refresco, Leonardo ya sonreía como un idiota enamorado… lo que despertó un poco de envidia en su hermano de ojos verdes;

_ Y dime… _Raph se rascó el mentón fingiendo poco interés_ ¿Qué se siente ser el objeto de los deseos de alguien…?

_ ¡Es fabuloso! _Leo sonrió aún más ampliamente_ Saber que hay una persona a la que le gusta todo de ti… ¡hace que te sientas como el héroe del espacio que siempre quise ser y…! _se interrumpió, avergonzado_ Oh, perdona…

_ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué…?

_ Es cierto que Donatello no te da oportunidad… _recordó el de bandana azul_ No quise hacerte sentir mal…

Raphael emitió un resoplido;

_ Descuida… _dijo_ Estoy acostumbrado a que Donatello no me dé ni las noticias…

Leonardo comenzó a reunir todas las latas vacías para tirarlas:

_ ¿Cuándo pasó esto? _quiso saber_ Y no me refiero a cuándo te volviste un ávido bebedor de cerveza…

_ ¿Entonces te refieres a cuándo comencé a sentir algo por él? Ojalá lo supiera… _suspiró el ojiverde_ Un día me desperté y no podía esperar para verlo… ni podía soportar que le preste más atención a Mickey que a mí…

Raphael apuró su cerveza, mientras Leonardo llevaba la mayoría de las latas a la cocina;

_ Y ésas hermosas y largas piernas… Cada vez que me grita y me llama "patán estúpido" quiero tomarlo entre mis brazos y cerrarle la boca con un jugoso beso… _el ojiverde ya había llegado al estado de la borrachera en que hablaba solo_ Y arrojarlo sobre la mesa más cercana…

_ Vaya… Me alegra no haber puesto la porno… _opinó Leonardo apagando el televisor.

_ ¿Cómo voy a hacer para ganármelo, Leo…? _suspiró tristemente el de bandana roja, recargando la cabeza en una mano.

_ Pues… comienza por no jalarle el cabello. _sugirió el ojiazul.

_ Donatello no tiene cabello… ¡Ninguno de nosotros tiene cabello!

_ Era sólo una metáfora… _se quejó Leo_ Siempre pareces un niño de preescolar que le jala el cabello a la niña que le gusta, porque no sabe cómo llamar su atención.

_ ¿Me estás diciendo crío…? _Raphael le arrojó la chuleta, que ya estaba totalmente descongelada.

Leo esquivó el proyectil, y recuperó su última lata de refresco para terminársela:

_ Sólo te digo que no lo atosigues. Trátalo bien y verás los resultados…

_ Si tú lo dices, Temerario líder… _suspiró Raphael, viendo cómo la chuleta que le había arrojado se quedaba pegada en la pared de atrás, y resbalaba lentamente hacia el piso_ Va a ser muy gracioso cuando alguien se resbale con eso…

_ Sí… Claro… _Leo levantó su lata de refresco_ ¿Un brindis?

Raphael asintió y levantó su lata de cerveza;

_ ¿Y por qué brindamos…?

_ Por el amor y el drama adolescente… _propuso el líder_ Que últimamente están haciendo estragos con todos en ésta casa…

_ Salud, hermano… _aprobó el de bandana roja_ ¡Hasta el fondo!

Leo se terminó su refresco y Raphael se bebió toda la cerveza que quedaba en la lata… para luego caer dormido sobre el sillón.

Leonardo lo cubrió con una manta, y apagó la luz;

_ Buenas noches, Rafa… _se despidió Leo al regresar a su habitación_ Espero que hayas disfrutado burlándote de mí, porque yo disfrutaré desquitándome mañana… ¡Cuando tengas resaca en el entrenamiento!

::::: CONTINUARÁ ::::::::::::::

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Bueno, éstas son algunas aclaraciones por si tienen tiempo y ganas de leerlas…**

**-La parte de realidad alterna no termina del todo. Es decir, Donatello termina de contar la historia en la vida real, pero cuando Mickey experimente con la terapia del sueño su mente recreará el mundo de la historia en un sueño… sí, es confuso ya sé, pero no quiero explicar más o sino les arruinaré el suspenso.**

**-El mundo en el que transcurre la historia alterna es una especie de choque de la Edad Media con una era tecnológica amigable con el medio ambiente, poco desarrollada debido a las constantes guerras y a la destrucción que éstas provocan. O sea que por un lado tenemos Reyes e imperios y esclavos, pero también vehículos voladores y electricidad… ¡Como en "Guerra de las Galaxias"! :D**

**-Zéfiro no es Slash. Sí, tiene la piel azul, pero no deja de ser un Fan character… es que no me alcanzaban los personajes de la serie para repartir los papeles y necesitaba que Mickey tuviera un hermano mayor que no fuera Leo jejeje **

**-Y por último, lo de siempre, ¡visítenme en Deviant Art para ver algunos fanarts de ésta historia! ^^ Saludillos y gracias por leer!**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Donatello dio su millonésima vuelta en la cama, y tiró la toalla. Era imposible.

Jamás podría conciliar el sueño en la cama de Mickey y no era solamente porque oliera a pies y las migajas de pizza se le hubieran metido en el caparazón… también resultó que su pequeño hermano roncaba como una motocicleta y Leatherhead se echaba gases dormido.

"_Al menos no es una de esas noches en que tiene pesadillas y se despierta en estado de alerta, listo para romper algunos huesos…"_ se consoló.

Se giró una vez más, para quedar cara a cara con Mickey… y lo observó dormir.

Seguía siendo una ternurita, aunque tuviera la mitad de la cara llena de su propia saliva. Trató de arroparlo mejor, pero Mickey pateó las sábanas, profundamente dormido…

El más alto aún seguía orgulloso por su hazaña de la noche anterior: había logrado apartar a Michelangelo de Leo con éxito… pero si de verdad se proponía reconquistar a Mickey, tenía que dar por hecho que no sería tarea fácil.

¿Cómo se hacía para conquistar a alguien que ya te quiere mucho…?

Su hermano menor era de ésas personas que no podrían quererte más aunque lo intentaran. Quiere a todos, con todas sus fuerzas… Bueno, excepto a Leo… a quien al parecer le tiene otro "tipo" de cariño.

Donatello hizo una mueca. ¡Se negaba a creer eso!

¿Mickey y Leo juntos…? Eso no tenía ni pies ni cabeza…

Era algo imposible por definición: Leonardo era la obsesión con patas y Mickey la persona más alocada y divertida que se puede encontrar… ¿Cómo era posible?

Seguramente era algo pasajero… quizá Mickey había confundido su admiración por Leo –quien siempre había sido una especie de "figura paterna alternativa"- con otra cosa; y Leonardo no quería romperle el corazón y traumatizarlo, así que le seguía la corriente hasta que se le pasara como se le pasó la costumbre de emboscar y arrojar globos de agua...

Esa teoría parecía mucho más factible, y casi lo tranquilizó. Pero no por eso podía bajar la guardia y descartar la otra posibilidad de un romance verdadero… por más absurdo que fuera.

Si era así, significaba que tendría que competir con Leo por la atención de Mickey. Hacía ya mucho tiempo desde que compitió con Leonardo por algo… y ese algo había sido ser el primero en probar la nueva pista de cochecitos de carrera que alguien tiró al drenaje cuando eran niños. Nada demasiado importante.

Pasar de obedecer al líder en todo, a pelear con él… Digamos que no le agradaba demasiado la idea, era algo extremo y más del estilo de Raphael que del suyo.

Y odiaba parecerse en algo a Raphael…

De todas maneras, Donnie ya estaba acostumbrado a luchar contra viento y marea por la persona amada: ya había tenido mucha experiencia con Abril y en ése ámbito estaba bastante seguro de ser insuperable.

Toda esa experiencia le venía muy bien, si es que tenía que competir contra el apuesto rostro de su hermano mayor, sus profundos ojos azules y la admiración que despertaban en Mickey sus habilidades de batalla…

El ruido del despertador en forma de pizza de Mickey lo distrajo de sus intrincadas cavilaciones… y despertó a su hermano, que se retorció a su lado como si fuera un pez fuera del agua.

_ ¡OUCH! _Donatello recibió un manotazo en la cara, que en realidad estaba destinado al ruidoso aparato.

_ ¡Oops! ¡Perdón, "D"! _se apenó Mickey, logrando apagar el aparato en su segundo intento_ No recordaba que estaba en la cama contigo… ¿Te lastimé?

_ Está bien… _Donatello se restregó la nariz_ De todas maneras ya estaba despierto…

_ Oh… ¿No has dormido bien? _se entristeció el de ojos claros.

_ Más o menos… _explicó el más alto_ Supongo que estoy acostumbrado a desmayarme del cansancio en mi mesa de trabajo que a dormir en una cama mullida y eso fue lo que me afectó… _mintió.

Mickey se volvió a recostar cómodamente en el pocito que su caparazón había hecho por la noche en el colchón, y sonrió comprensivo:

_ ¿Entonces has estado despierto todo este tiempo? _quiso saber.

_ Sí…

_ ¿Algo que reportar…?

_ Bueno… No sé si sabías esto, pero LH se hecha gases cuando está dormido…

La risa fresca y alegre de Mickey llenó la habitación, contagiando a Donatello y haciendo que el cocodrilo emitiera un gruñido de insatisfacción… aunque no se sabía si era por el chiste a costa suya o porque tantas risas perturbaban su sueño profundo.

El más alto se quedó mirando fijamente a su pequeño hermano…

Era maravilloso cuando reía. Tenía la sonrisa más brillante de todas. Hasta te daban ganas de abrazarlo y comértelo a besos…

Y pensó que reconquistarlo, por difícil que fuera esa hazaña, valdría totalmente la pena.

_ ¿Qué…? _Mickey descubrió que su hermano lo miraba como idiotizado.

_ ¡Nada! _Donnie se incorporó en la cama_ ¿Qué harás para desayunar?

_ Mmm… No lo sé, lo de siempre… _el de ojos claros buscó su bandana y se la puso_ ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes antojo de algo?

Donatello se sonrojó:

_ Pues… Me gustaría un sándwich de queso… _pidió tímidamente.

Mickey le dio unas palmaditas, riendo:

_ ¡Está bien, lo que sea para animar ése caparazón! _dijo, con una gran sonrisa_ Por cierto, quiero darte las gracias…

_ ¿A mí…? _se extrañó el mayor_ ¿Por qué?

_ Pues, por convivir con Leatherhead toda la noche sin espantarte… _explicó el de ojos claros_ Sé que es difícil para ti confiar en él, pero anoche te esforzaste mucho por tratarlo como a uno más del equipo al narrarnos ésa historia y… te lo agradezco mucho.

Donatello sintió una punzada de culpabilidad por dejar tan cerca su Bastón para tenerlo a mano en caso de un ataque…

_ No hay problema. Es decir… ¡Los cocodrilos gigantes también necesitan afecto! ¿Verdad?

_ ¡Eso es lo que yo siempre digo! _Michelangelo lo abrazó y lo estrujó todo lo que pudo_ ¡Por eso eres mi hermano favorito, "D"! ¡Ni siquiera Leo es así de valiente con Leatherhead!

El más alto se dejó estrujar con gusto, y luego Mickey salió corriendo a cumplir con sus deberes de cocinero. La verdad era que le había pedido un sándwich de queso porque era el alimento que más se libraba de las experimentaciones culinarias de su hermano…

_ ¡Oh, se me olvidaba! _Mickey se volvió y se asomó por la puerta_ ¡Antes de irte despierta a Leatherhead! Quiero que desayune a horario… ¡Gracias!

Antes de que el más alto pudiese protestar, Mickey desapareció nuevamente… dejándolo a solas con su escamoso amigo de dos metros.

Una cosa era convivir con él, pero sacarlo de su sueño profundo era otra totalmente distinta… Leatherhead no solía reaccionar bien cuando lo despertaban.

Pero si no lo hacía, perdería los puntos que había ganado con Mickey la noche anterior…

"_Puntos…"_ pensó Donatello. _"¡Eso es…!"_

Para ganar puntos con Mickey, debía hacer todo lo que Leonardo no hacía: cosas como contar historias, inventar cosas y convivir con Leatherhead… aunque saliera herido con ésa última opción.

Pero ésa estrategia era brillante… ¡Por qué no excelente!

"_Jejeje… ¡Se lo contaré a Raphael para hacerlo rabiar!"_ decidió, ahogando la risa.

Un minuto… ¿Por qué pensaba inmediatamente en Raphael para compartir sus avances?

Al contrario, era mejor que no supiera nada… ¡Ni siquiera aprobaba que tratara de reconquistar a Mickey!

Después de todo, por eso habían reñido la noche anterior…

"_Ufff… Mejor me apresuro en despertar a LH, así puedo ir a disculparme y sacar esto de mi sistema…"_ decidió antes de abocarse a la tarea de despertar al gigantesco reptil: desde lejos y con la ayuda de su bastón de madera.

Lentamente fue acercando el extremo del bastón a las escamas de Leatherhead… pero antes de que pudiera picarlo;

_ No te molestes, Donatello. Ya estoy despierto… _dijo el reptil, sin voltearse a mirarlo.

Donatello ahogó un grito de sorpresa, y acercó su bastón:

_ Oh… Eso es genial… _logró decir en medio de la sorpresa, aliviado al no tener que realizar el encargo de Mickey después de todo_ ¿Quieres… ir a desayunar algo…?

Sabía que su voz había sonado temblorosa y que su sonrisa era más bien una mueca torcida de nerviosismo, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer por el momento.

Y hubiera sido convincente para Leatherhead… excepto por un pequeño detalle:

_ Ya sé que quieres fingir ser mi amigo para reconquistar a Miguel Ángel… _abrevió LH, sentándose en la colchoneta y mirando fijamente a los ojos rojos de la tortuga.

Donatello abrió la boca hasta el suelo…

_ ¿C-cómo…? _fue todo lo que logró balbucear.

_ Relájate, la mutación no me dio poderes para leer la mente… _le aclaró el cocodrilo, jugueteando con el osito de felpa de Mickey entre sus dedos_ Raphael me envió un texto anoche, advirtiéndomelo…

_ ¿¡Un texto?! _se enfureció Donatello. Empezaba a lamentar haber cedido a las súplicas de Mickey y haberle dado un T-phone a Leatherhead…

¡Y ése cretino de Raphael! ¡Siempre iba un paso delante de él!

¿¡Cómo se atrevía a frustrar sus planes de ésa manera!? ¿¡Con qué derecho?!

Y pensar que iba a disculparse con él… ¡Le daría otro golpe con una llave más grande!

_ Es una lástima… _siguió hablando LH_ Esperaba que pudiéramos ser amigos de verdad…

_ Leatherhead… Yo… _la tortuga no sabía por dónde empezar a disculparse. No sabía qué era peor: la opinión que ahora se había formado LH de él, o que Raph hubiera frustrado sus planes con tanto éxito…

_ No te preocupes. Aunque la relación que tendremos no es la que yo querría, igual podemos sacarle provecho…

_ ¿Provecho? ¿De qué hablas…?

_ Hablo de que negociemos. Si te parece mejor "fingir" que somos amigos, por mí está bien… pero te costará.

Donatello respiró hondo, y cerró los ojos. Todo eso era duro pero justo… y valía la pena por Mickey.

_ ¿Qué quieres? _preguntó al fin.

_ Velas aromáticas.

_ ¿Velas aromáticas…? _se extrañó el de bandana púrpura.

_ Sí. Me ayudan a relajarme cuando pierdo el control… Y también quiero una lámpara solar. _exigió el cocodrilo_ Si no tengo algo caliente sobre el estómago no digiero bien la comida y eso me provoca gases…

_ Te creo… ¿Algo más?

_ Un tanque de agua para relajarme…

_ ¡¿Un tanque?! _Donatello se escandalizó_ ¡¿Sabes el tiempo que me llevará instalar algo así aquí abajo?! ¡No tendré tiempo para pasar con Mickey!

_ Hace tiempo que quiero nadar en algo que no sea agua de retrete, agua Kraang o de alcantarilla… _explicó simplemente LH, y se levantó para irse_ Si quieres mantener a Mickey apartado de Leonardo, me darás lo que quiero… ¿Verdad?

Leatherhead pasó a su lado sin despedirse y se alejó en dirección a la cocina, atraído por el olor de los panqueques con kétchup y moras que Mickey estaba preparando.

"_Diablos…"_ Donatello se masajeó las sienes. "_Esto va a ser más difícil de lo pensé…"_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Y así fue como el inteligente del grupo comenzó su día...

Nuestro aturdido y desanimado científico buscó refugio en su querido laboratorio. Realmente no le gustaba la idea de comenzar el día sintiéndose como si hubiera hecho un trato con el diablo…

_ Ahhh… _Donatello se sentó en su mesa de trabajo y apartó unos tornillos con el antebrazo.

Sabía que tenía que limpiar el desastre de vidrios rotos que había hecho Rafael la noche anterior, desayunar e ir al entrenamiento… pero ahora sólo quería descansar unos minutos en su amada mesa, a la que sus huesos estaban acostumbrados.

_ Te extrañé… _la tortuga le dio un beso a la madera, que siempre estaba cubierta con planos de artilugios aun no construidos, y permaneció unos minutos en ésa posición con los ojos cerrados.

Estaba medio dormido cuando sintió que alguien le cubría los hombros con una manta;

_ ¿Uh…? _Donnie se incorporó y buscó con la mirada al responsable de ese gesto.

Raphael estaba justo en la puerta e iba de salida cuando Donatello le clavó la mirada:

_ Oh, lo siento Donnie… _se excusó el de bandana roja_ Te traje café, pero al verte ahí pensé que dormías…

_ Pues sí, trataba de dormir… _Donatello se restregó los ojos_ Pero si quiero llegar entero al entrenamiento, será mejor que me tome ese café…

Raphael le entregó la taza con el café humeante. Donatello tenía un claro tono de desencanto en la voz, lo que delataba que aún estaba enojado con él… así que era mejor andarse con cuidado y ser lo más amable posible.

El más alto sorbió el café ruidosamente:

_ Está muy bueno… _admitió, extrañado_ ¿Lo has hecho tú?

_ Sí… Es que tenía resaca y también quería llegar lo más fresco posible al entrenamiento…

_ ¡Pobrecito, Raph…! _exclamó Donatello con todo el sarcasmo que pudo_ ¿Sufriste complejo de culpa anoche por aliarte con Leatherhead en mi contra y te inclinaste por la bebida? ¿Eh?

El de bandana roja revoleó los ojos;

_ Para ser sincero sí. Me dolía mucho la cara cuando le mandé ese texto a LH y ahora estoy arrepentido… aunque no te lo creas. _afirmó_ Sólo quería que te sujetara un rato por la cara para estar a mano, es todo.

_ Pues no, ¡no fue todo! ¡Señor inteligente! _se quejó el de ojos rojos_ ¡Resulta que LH no me sujetó por la cara sino que se limitó a chantajearme!

_ ¿Cómo dices…?

_ ¡Sí! ¡Eso! ¡Si quiero que me deje el camino libre con Mickey, tendré que darle una lámpara solar, velas aromáticas y un enorme tanque de circo para que refresque su escamoso y gigante trasero!

Raphael estaba tan perplejo como enojado su hermano de bandana púrpura:

_ Vaya… Creo que subestimé a ese pobre cocodrilo… _admitió_ No pensé que iba a caerle tan mal lo que le dije y se ensañaría así…

_ ¡¿Y el que te preocupa es Leatherhead?! _Donatello se acabó el café y dejó la taza en el escritorio, luchando contra el deseo de arrojársela a su hermano_ ¡No tienes remedio, Raphael!

_ Escucha, lo lamento… ¿Sí? _el ojiverde trató de tocarle el hombro, pero Donatello se puso lejos de su alcance_ Prometo compensártelo. Te conseguiré las velas aromáticas si gustas…

Donatello lo miró como se mira a un idiota. Y Raphael contuvo un suspiro de resignación;

_ Y me robaré una de ésas lámparas solares de algún salón de bronceado y te la traeré… _prometió.

El más alto le hizo un gesto con la mano, como diciendo "paga más o vete";

_ Y cuando armes el tanque, yo haré el trabajo pesado… _aseguró el de ojos verdes_ No soy muy bueno siguiendo las instrucciones de armado del folleto, pero sin dudas necesitarás estos… _Raphael flexionó los brazos y le presumió sus gruesos y bien formados músculos.

Donnie se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño… pero al final sonrió, un poco divertido con las payasadas de Raph:

_ Bien, suficiente… _decidió, dando por zanjado el asunto_ ¿Cómo está tu cara…?

_ No lo sé… _Raphael se quitó la bandita que Leo le había puesto la noche anterior_ Me concentré más en quitarme los trozos de vidrio del trasero, y no le presté demasiada atención. ¿Te importaría revisar?

El de bandana púrpura le pasó su silla con ruedas y le pidió que se sentara. Buscó su botiquín de primeros auxilios y trató de examinarlo:

_ La cicatriz está un poco inflamada… _decidió, mirando la herida de cerca_ No debiste ponerle sólo una bandita y dejarla así…

_ Pues si no te hubieras ido corriendo anoche a encerrarte en la habitación de Mickey, podrías haberme dado atención médica… _le reprochó el de bandana roja.

Donatello estaba buscando entre las medicinas de su botiquín, y al oír eso se decidió por la que más ardía para tratar la cara de Raphael:

_ Lo único que podría haberte dado anoche, era otro golpe con una llave más grande… _decidió el más alto, mordaz.

_ ¿En serio no crees que me merezca una disculpa, verdad? _el ojiverde se recargó sobre un codo, y se lo quedó viendo mientras preparaba los vendajes.

_ No, no lo creo. _repuso Donnie humedeciendo un algodón_ Tú fuiste quien se lo buscó…

_ ¡Sólo trataba de razonar contigo…! _insistió Raphael_ Entiende que…

_ ¡YA TUVE SUFICIENTE DE ÉSA MIERDA! _exclamó Donatello, volteándose a mirarlo_ ¡No quiero que trates de explicarme, o de convencerme de nada! ¡¿Lo has entendido?!

_ Donnie… _Raphael se había quedado con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido ante la reacción de su hermano.

_ ¡NO ME INTERESA NADA DE LO QUE PUEDAS OPINAR AL RESPECTO! _le aseguró el más alto_ ¡¿Serías tan amable de entender eso?!

_ ¿Y tú serías tan amable de bajar la voz? _le pidió el de bandana roja_ No quiero que Leo piense que te voy a violar otra vez…

Donatello emitió un ruidoso suspiro de mortificación. Con los dientes apretados, tomó sus instrumentos y comenzó a curarle la cara a Raph:

_ Este asunto no tiene nada que ver contigo… ¿Por qué te interesa en todo caso…? _quiso saber.

_ Porque te quiero, Donnie… _respondió el ojiverde sin ambages_ Y me preocupa que salgas lastimado…

El más alto se sonrojó. ¿Qué clase de "te quiero" era ése…?

Carraspeó, fingiendo que le había afectado bien poco lo que Raph acababa de decir:

_ No tienes que preocuparte por mí. Ya estoy grandecito… _le aseguró.

Se quedaron en silencio. Donatello se inclinaba sobre él para desinfectarle la herida en su mejilla y Raphael se aguantaba las muecas de dolor lo mejor que podía…

_ ¿Por qué no mejor te sientas? _le sugirió Raphael dándose unas palmaditas en el regazo_ Te dolerá la espalda por inclinarte así…

_ ¿Sentarme? ¿En tu regazo? _Donnie frunció el ceño_ Ni lo sueñes…

_ Eres muy alto y yo muy bajo… _siguió insistiendo el de bandana roja, sujetándolo por la cintura_ Estarás más cómodo…

_ ¡No! ¡Ya suéltame pervertido! _Donnie trató de resistirse, pero Raph ya lo jalaba con fuerza hacia él_ ¡No, no…!

_ ¡ARHHG! _el ojiverde emitió un alarido de dolor cuando por fin logró sentar a Donatello en su regazo, provocando que le untara demasiado desinfectante en la herida.

_ ¿Lo ves? ¡ERES UN BRUTO! _lo regañó el más alto, bastante incómodo sobre sus piernas fibrosas y duras como cables de acero.

Se apresuró a limpiarle el exceso de desinfectante de la cara, gruñendo:

_ Cada vez que tratas de forzarme a algo termino lastimándote, Raphael… _siguió regañándolo_ ¿No te das cuenta?

_ Vale la pena… _sonrió Raph, alzando una ceja.

_ Tsk… _Donnie revoleó los ojos_ Te portas como un crío…

_ Ya lo sé… _suspiró el ojiverde_ Eso es exactamente lo que me dijo Leo anoche: que soy como un crío, tratando de llamar la atención de la niña que le gusta jalándole el cabello…

_ ¿Niña…? _Donatello alzó una ceja, confundido.

_ Lo que trato de decir es que…_Raphael reunió valor_ Nunca sé cómo demostrarte cuanto me gustas, Donnie…

Donatello se quedó petrificado en su sitio, dudando un poco de su capacidad auditiva:

_ No te entiendo, Rapha… _suspiró el más alto, luego de un rato_ Te portas como el mayor de los cretinos todo el tiempo y luego, cuando estoy más enojado que nunca, vienes aquí a hacer el papel de tierno… Me traes café y me dices lo preocupado que estás por mí… ¿A qué juegas?

_ A nada. _le aseguró el ojiverde, aferrándole las caderas_ Sólo quiero una oportunidad contigo, eso es todo…

El más alto se sonrojó otra vez, y apartó la mirada. Todo aquello era demasiado para digerir, pero no podía permitir que la sorpresa le hiciera bajar la guardia…

_ No lo creo… _se negó, cruzando los brazos.

_ ¿Por favor? _suplicó Raphael poniendo su mejor cara de niño bueno_ Seré más amable contigo… Me portaré bien y haré lo que quieras…

_ No hagas promesas del estilo "te bajaré la luna del cielo", ¿quieres? _bufó Donnie_ Porque no eres capaz ni de bajar la tapa del retrete…

_ ¿Qué quieres que haga, entonces? _se impacientó el de bandana roja_ Te he visto hacer de héroe bueno y protector con Abril durante mucho tiempo, sin el menor resultado… _explicó_ Molestarte y burlarme de ti es la única manera que tengo de relacionarme contigo.

"_Ése es un muy buen punto…"_ reconoció Donatello.

_ Supongo que tienes razón… _suspiró el ojirrojo.

_ ¿Te traje café, no? _le recordó Raphael_ Si no estuvieras tan malhumorado te darías cuenta de lo amable y caballeroso que ese gesto fue…

_ ¿Y no crees que tengo motivos para estar de mal humor? _le recordó Donnie_ No me presiones, Raph… No soy una computadora. No me puedo reiniciar y olvidar todo lo que siento por Mickey… No funciona así…

La sonrisa de Raph se fue;

_ ¿Significa que debo ser bueno, esperar y cruzar los dedos para que algún día te fijes en mí…?

_ Temo que sí… _Donatello le sonrió, conciliador.

_ Sighh… El amor apesta… _se quejó Raphael, echándose para atrás en el asiento.

_ Sí, lo sé… _se rio Donatello_ Créeme que lo sé…

El más alto estiró el brazo y tomó las vendas que había dejado listas para el trabajo. Aún sentado en las piernas de Raph, comenzó a ponerle el vendaje en su cara herida…

_ El gran personaje Raphael hablando de amor… _bromeó, pegando las vendas_ Éste día no podría ser más loco…

_ No te burles de mí… _le advirtió el ojiverde, muy serio_ ¿Y tú realmente amas a Mickey?

_ Venga, Raph… No empieces… _suspiró Donatello.

_ Hablo en serio… _insistió_ ¿Quieres a Mickey de verdad, o sólo te espanta la idea de sentir algo por un bruto como yo y por eso no me das oportunidad…?

_ ¡No todo tiene que ver contigo Raph…! _se enfadó el de bandana púrpura_ Y sí. Quiero a Mickey… El es la persona más especial y dulce sobre el planeta. Cuando estoy con él soy un poco menos nerd y más genial. Él irradia una luz bajo la cual todos somos un poco mejores…

Donatello cerró los ojos un momento, pensando en su hermano de hermosos y rasgados ojos claros:

_ Cuando estoy con él me siento muy bien conmigo mismo y cuando sonríe… siento como si todo estuviera bien. _Donatello emitió un suspiro y se restregó los ojos, avergonzado_ ¡No sé para qué te digo esto! Alguien como tú no lo entendería…

_ Sí entiendo. _se defendió Raphael_ Y te prometo que lo respetaré…

_ ¿E-en serio…?

_ Pero sólo si… _Raph le puso una condición_ …me das un beso.

_ ¿¡Qué?! _Donatello se escandalizó tanto, que las cintas de su bandana se pusieron de punta.

_ Lo que dije… _Raphael cruzó los brazos detrás de la nuca_ Déjame besarte…

_ ¡NO! ¡No voy a besarte bajo ninguna circunstancia! _el más alto quiso ponerse de pie pero las manos de Raphael se aferraron a su cintura como tenazas_ ¡Suéltame!

_ Ya veo… Tienes miedo de que te guste cómo se siente y quedes como un mentiroso. _lo desafió el de bandana roja_ Y más luego de todo lo que acabas de decir sobre lo maravilloso que es Mickey…

_ ¡Eres un cretino…! ¿Intentas usar psicología inversa conmigo? _exclamó el ojirrojo_ ¡Pues no te va a funcionar!

_ ¿No?

_ ¡No! _le aseguró Donnie.

_ Ya veo. _Raph lo soltó_ Entonces vayamos al entrenamiento y finjamos que nunca tuvimos ésta conversación…

_ ¡Me parece estupendo…! _le aseguró el más alto, aunque sin moverse de su sitio.

Sabía que levantarse en ése momento significaría darle la razón al cretino de Raphael… y prefería que Leatherhead lo sujetara por la cara antes que eso.

_ ¡Maldición…! _Donatello se inclinó rápidamente y lo besó en la mejilla que no estaba vendada_ ¡Ya está! ¿Lo ves? ¡Ni siquiera se me alteró el pulso!

_ ¿En serio? ¿En la mejilla? _Raphael alzó una ceja_ ¿Qué tienes cinco años…?

_ Mhhnf… _Donatello se mordió el labio con nerviosismo_ ¿No querrás un beso de verdad, o sí…?

_ Claro que sí. Con todo y lengua… _le aclaró el de ojos verdes, sentándose derecho y acercando el cuerpo de su hermano hacia él_ Es decir, un beso de adultos…

_ Eres asqueroso… _Donatello le puso ambas manos en el pecho, para mantenerlo tan apartado de él como fuese posible.

_ ¿En serio tienes miedo de un beso…? _se burló el de ojos verdes, provocándolo.

El ojirrojo desvió la mirada, apenado.

_ N-no quiero darte falsas esperanzas, Raph… _admitió, levemente sonrojado.

_ Eso solo dependerá de cómo resulte el beso… _dijo el de bandana roja, acercando sus caras y poniendo fin a la discusión.

Donatello hizo una mueca de desencanto. La idea de besar a Raphael no era algo que lo entusiasmara demasiado… Estaba bastante seguro de que su hermano era de ésos que besaban al estilo "introducir la lengua hasta la garganta".

Pero cuando sus labios tocaron los suyos, una agradable electricidad le recorrió el cuerpo…

Era una sensación que incluso prevaleció sobre la urgencia de librarse de Raphael y de sus dedos fuertes que le sujetaban las caderas.

El ojiverde lo mantenía quieto en su lugar, pero sin lastimarlo, acariciando la entrada a su boca con los labios. Donatello se permitió cerrar los ojos… pensando que tal vez si imaginaba la dulce cara de su hermano menor podría sentirse menos culpable con la experiencia; pero le era difícil pensar en Mickey estando sentado sobre un par de piernas fuertes y recias, que se removían ansiosas bajo él.

Cuando Rapha por fin consiguió separarle los labios, lo atrajo hacia él con lentitud. Las piernas del más alto se separaron al chocar con las anchas caderas de la tortuga más fuerte, y sus manos -que hasta el momento habían revoloteado nerviosas sin sujetarse a nada- pronto hallaron lugar en los hombros de su hermano.

_ Nhhgg… _Donnie emitió un débil gruñido de protesta, cuando una de las manos de Raph trepó por su pierna, acariciando uno de sus largos muslos_ Raphael…

_ Shhhh… _Raphael volvió a atrapar sus labios, ahogando sus protestas. Lo espió por entre los párpados entrecerrados, y comprobó que un agradable rubor teñía las mejillas del más alto sin que éste lo supiera.

Donatello percibía vagamente el sabor del café, mezclado con el calor de su boca... y era muy agradable. Le gustaba. Los besos de Raphael le gustaban…

Ése pensamiento lo incomodó lo suficiente como para recuperar la cordura y atreverse a romper el beso… dejando al pobre de Raphael con la miel en los labios.

Eso fue una buena hazaña. Lástima que no pudiese usarla para probar su punto, pensó Donatello, ya que ésos momentos respiraba entrecortadamente y el rojo había vuelto a apoderarse de su cara. Algo que, por supuesto, Rapha no tardó en notar…

_ Veo que sí te altero un poco el pulso después de todo… _comentó, con su acostumbrado tono de burla.

Donnie no respondió a la provocación, sino que prefirió dedicarle una mirada furiosa a sus ojos verdes:

_ Esto no prueba nada… _insistió el ojirrojo_ En una relación debe haber más que solo… Ehh… Otras cosas además de…

_ ¿Pasión…? _lo ayudó Raphael.

_ Sí, supongo. Califícalo como gustes… pero no es lo que yo estoy buscando. _trató de convencerlo Donatello, dejando sus hombros para cruzarse de brazos_ Una persona como tú no entiende del tema… No entiende de amor…

_ ¿No te cansas de repetir eso, verdad? _se ofendió Raphael_ ¿Tratas de que yo admita semejante estupidez…? ¿O tratas de convencerte a ti mismo de eso?

_ No me necesitas, Raph… _afirmó Donatello_ Si no fuésemos mutantes que viven en una alcantarilla y pudieras elegir… Te daría lo mismo cualquier persona.

_ Eso no es verdad. Yo te necesito a ti, Donnie… _protestó el ojiverde, frunciendo el ceño_ Y creo que tú también me necesitas… _afirmó, sujetando sus caderas otra vez para acercar sus cuerpos_ Aunque sólo sea un poco...

_ Y yo necesito a Mickey. Fin de la discusión. _dijo Donatello, interponiendo su mano para que la boca de Raph no llegara a la suya otra vez.

Luego se levantó y se alejó de su hermano con paso firme. Tomó su bastón de madera y se preparó para ir al entrenamiento, haciendo como si Raphael no existiera…

_ Muy bien, Donnie. Tú ganas… _suspiró Raphael, aún sin levantarse de la silla_ Si me pruebas que tienes una posibilidad con Mickey, yo te dejaré en paz…

_ ¿Y cómo voy a hacer eso contigo interfiriendo a cada rato…? _preguntó el ojirrojo, sin voltearse a mirarlo.

Raphael sonrió a medias:

_ No lo sé, tu eres el genio. _le dijo_ Arréglatelas…

Un segundo trato con el diablo. Y eso que no había transcurrido ni la mitad del día…

Donatello no respondió, y salió del laboratorio en silencio.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al mismo tiempo en el Dojo…

Leonardo se había sentado a meditar debajo del árbol de Splinter. Él tampoco había comenzado su mañana como quería: se había quedado dormido por desvelarse la noche anterior y al pasar junto al Dojo recordó que era su turno de ordenar el desorden del día anterior… y al viejo sensei no le iba a gustar el comenzar el entrenamiento sin que él cumpliera antes con sus deberes.

Después de finalizar ésa tarea, ya no quedaba tiempo para ir a desayunar… y decidió invertir ése par de minutos antes del entrenamiento en un poco de meditación.

"_Aunque lo que en realidad me gustaría estar haciendo ahora es que Mickey me prepare el desayuno y comer juntos…"_ rezongó mentalmente.

Su conversación con Raphael la noche anterior le había dejado en claro que debía apresurarse a cerrar el trato con Mickey de una vez por todas. Ése sería su objetivo del día…

Por supuesto que sonaba mucho más fácil en su cabeza, porque cuando Mickey se apareció en el Dojo, volvió a sentirse como un manojo de nervios;

_ ¡Hola, Leo! _lo saludó el de ojos claros, con una gran sonrisa y escondiendo las manos detrás del caparazón.

_ Buenos días, Mickey… _Leo le sonrió también_ ¿Has dormido bien?

_ Sí, muy bien… ¿Por qué no fuiste a desayunar? _quiso saber el menor.

_ Me entretuve organizando el Dojo, y al final no me quedó tiempo… _se excusó el ojiazul_ Realmente quería comer algo… ¿Quedaron algunos panqueques?

_ No, lo siento Leo. Leatherhead se comió todos mis panqueques él solo. _se lamentó Mickey_ Aunque creí que no te gustaban mis panqueques de kétchup y moras...

_ Pues, no… Pero… _Leo ensayó una sutil confesión de amor_ Últimamente tengo otra opinión sobre mezclar cosas que en principio suenan absurdas… Pero que al final dan un buen resultado…

Michelangelo no entendió a qué se refería Leonardo con eso, así que se sentó junto a él sin opinar nada al respecto.

A Leo le corrió una gota de sudor por la cabeza… Quería confesarle sus sentimientos a Mickey, pero al parecer ser demasiado sutil no serviría de nada.

Y ser demasiado brusco podía hacer que su hermanito se espantara…

¿Entonces cuál era la opción a seguir?

_ Te he traído algo… por si aún tienes hambre. _el más joven sacó un tazón de detrás de su espalda_ Nada lujoso. Sólo un poco de leche y cereales…

Leonardo sonrió, enternecido con ésa ofrenda. Le gustaba cuando Mickey se preocupaba así por los demás y tenía esos detalles…

_ Por tu cara, veo que aún no te acostumbras… _comentó el de ojos claros.

_ ¿Acostumbrarme…?

_ Sí. A que cuiden de ti…

El mayor se sonrojó ligeramente;

_ Oh, claro… Te refieres a ésa conversación que tuvimos hace tiempo… _carraspeó, nervioso_ No es que no aprecie el gesto, Mickey. Pero el maestro Splinter no quiere que comamos en el Dojo…

_ ¡Vamos, sólo un poquito! _Mickey tomó una cucharada_ ¡Anda! ¡Aquí viene el avión…!

_ ¡Mickey no! ¡Espera! _el mayor trató de imprimirle seriedad al asunto, pero Mickey ya acercaba la cuchara cargada de cereal a su boca.

_ ¡Ya Leo, no seas quisquilloso! _insistió el de ojos claros, riendo_ ¡No debes entrenar con el estómago vacío!

_ ¡Pero…!

_ ¡Abre grande antes de que tire cereal con leche sobre la alfombra! _amenazó Michelangelo, consiguiendo que su hermano mayor cooperara.

Leonardo se sonrojó aun más intensamente cuando Mickey introdujo la cuchara en su boca.

Realmente no se sentía cómodo con que lo alimentaran como a un bebé… pero menos le gustaba la reacción de Splinter cuando encontraba comida desparramada en el alfombrado:

_ Buen chico. _lo elogió Mickey, encantado con el sonrojo en su cara. Cuando Leo se salía del papel de líder responsable se podía ver su lado torpe y tierno… y era encantador.

_ ¿Puedo comerme el resto por mi cuenta…? _le pidió el mayor, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano y deseando que limpiarse el rubor de sus mejillas fuera igual de fácil.

El menor asintió y dejó el tazón con cereales en su regazo. Sin pedir permiso, se recostó sobre el alfombrado y apoyó la nuca sobre las piernas de Leo:

_ Esperaré a que termines de comer… _le informó a su hermano_ Y luego iré a la cocina a esconder la "evidencia"…

_ Gracias, Mickey… _Leonardo se llevó el tazón a los labios y devoró su desayuno sin necesidad de la cuchara_ Listo.

_ ¡¿Cómo haces eso?! _exclamó sorprendido el menor, al ver que se había comido hasta los dulces de gomitas que traía esa marca.

_ No es difícil… cuando tienes una boca tan grande como la mía. _el mayor le guiñó un ojo con complicidad.

_ No es tan grande… _reflexionó Michelangelo observando ése rasgo con atención_ Bueno, sí parece una medialuna cuando sonríes… pero… me gusta.

_ ¿Te gusta mi boca…? _se burló Leonardo con una sonrisa pícara.

Ahora era su turno de avergonzar a Michelangelo;

_ ¡Sí! Oh, bueno… _Leo dio en el blanco, provocando que se le encendieran las pecas de la cara_ ¡No de la manera que piensas! ¡Es decir…!

_ ¿Qué tal estuvo tu pijamada con Donnie y LH? _Leo decidió librarlo de la tortura, cambiando de tema_ Me preguntaba cómo hiciste para que convivieran en la misma habitación…

_ No lo sé. Pero no se llevaron mal, de echo… _respondió el menor_ Donnie se portó muy bien con LH… ¡Hasta nos contó una genial historia sobre un príncipe guerrero-ninja!

Una punzada de celos le atravesó al caparazón al más alto:

_ Mhhm… Donnie siempre tiene la creatividad necesaria para ésa clase de cosas… _se quejó.

_ No te pongas celoso, Leo… _lo provocó Michelangelo con una sonrisa traviesa_ Ya te invitaremos a una de nuestras pijamadas una noche de éstas…

_ No me refería a la pijamada. Hablo de su habilidad para inventar historias y entretenerte… _le explicó_ Yo sólo sé recitar haikus e inventar acertijos…

_ A mí sí me gustan tus acertijos. _lo animó Mickey_ ¡Y soy muy bueno resolviéndolos…! ¿Te dije que ya resolví el acertijo del hombre y el paquete misterioso?

_ ¿Eh…? ¿Cuál paquete misterioso?

_ Ya sabes, ése que dice: "Un hombre yace muerto en un campo y a su lado hay un paquete sin abrir. No hay nadie más en el campo…" _recitó el de ojos claros_ "¿Cómo murió?"

_ ¡Oh sí! ¡Te lo conté hace meses…! _recordó Leonardo_ "Conforme se acercaba el hombre al lugar donde se le encontró muerto, sabía que irremediablemente moriría…" _completó_ ¿Ya sabes la respuesta?

_ Claro que sí… _Mickey levantó su dedo índice para explicarlo_ Superman iba volando, comiendo papas fritas del paquete cuando el consumo de grasa le provocó un infarto y cayó al campo… y luego murió.

_ Pero… ¿Y el paquete?

_ Ya te lo he dicho… ¡Eran patatas fritas! _Mickey estaba muy a gusto con su respuesta, hasta que Leo estalló en carcajadas.

_ ¡Jajajajjaa….!¡No, Mickey! ¡El paquete misterioso era un paracaídas que no se abrió! _le explicó el de bandana azul, con lágrimas en los ojos_ ¿Entiendes? ¡El hombre murió porque su paracaídas no se abrió antes de llegar al suelo…!

_ Ohhh… _Mickey pensó en todo el esfuerzo que había puesto en resolver ése acertijo sin pedirle ayuda a Donatello, y se sintió muy frustrado_ ¿O sea que mi respuesta estaba mal…?

_ Yo no diría que estaba del todo mal… _lo consoló Leonardo, dándole unas palmaditas_ Más bien diría que es… Mmm… Ingeniosa.

_ Puff… Sí, claro… ¡Seguro piensas que soy un tonto! _se quejó el de bandana naranja_ ¡Dime otro acertijo y te aseguro que ésta vez lo haré bien!

_ De acuerdo… _el mayor le pasó su brazo alrededor del cuello y se inclinó sobre él, hablándole desde muy cerca_ Éste un poco más difícil…

"Digamos que voy en el tortu-movil por la calle. La ciudad está desierta y afuera está lloviendo.

Es una esquina los encuentro a ti, a Raphael y a Donatello; pero sólo puedo llevar a uno de ustedes en el vehículo.

¿Qué decidí hacer…?"

Michelangelo alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos;

_ ¿Por qué solo a uno? _protestó_ Se supone que en el tortu-movil cabemos los cuatro…

_ Es un acertijo, Mickey… debes resolverlo así.

_ Muy bien. ¡Pero más te vale que sólo puedas llevar a uno de nosotros porque tienes un montón de pizzas a bordo…! _imaginó el de bandana anaranjada_ Veamos… Tal vez quieras llevar primero a Donatello, para que te construya otro tortu-móvil para venir a buscarnos.

_ No. Incorrecto. _sonrió Leo.

_ ¿A Rapha…? Él se comería casi toda la pizza y haría sitio para Donnie y para mí…

_ Tampoco. _negó el mayor_ Y si quisiera que alguien se comiera la pizza, en todo caso te elegiría a ti…

_ O sea que la respuesta correcta es… ¡YO! ¡EL INCREIBLE Y ASOMBROSO MICKEY! _celebró el menor alzando los brazos_ Fue sencillo en realidad…

_ No. Me temo que estás equivocado. _se sonrió Leo_ Ésa no es la respuesta que yo buscaba. Sigue intentando…

_ ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero ya se agotaron todas las opciones!

_ No todas. _le aseguró el ojiazul_ Tienes que pensarlo muy bien, Mickey…

_ Argghh! ¡No quiero pensar! _pataleó el más joven_ ¡Quiero saber cuál es la respuesta, Leo!

Leonardo estaba disfrutando en grande de la rabieta de Mickey. Le resultaba muy cómico… pero quería que su hermanito resolviera el acertijo por sí solo;

_ Vamos, Mickey… Te hará bien pensar un poco. _lo alentó_ Tu mente se está haciendo perezosa con tantos videojuegos…

Pero Mickey no pensaba igual:

_ ¡VOY A AGUANTAR LA RESPIRACIÓN HASTA QUE ME DIGAS LA RESPUESTA! _amenazó tomando una profunda inspiración.

_ No voy a caer en eso, Mickey… _le advirtió de antemano el más alto.

Michelangelo no contestó. Estaba muy ocupado inflando los cachetes y poniéndose rojo:

_ Mickeeeeey… _Leo sonrió nervioso y le pasó otra vez los brazos por los hombros para abrazarlo_ No seas infantil…

Se inclinó sobre su hermanito, juntando sus cabezas. Como Mickey estaba recostado sobre sus piernas tuvo que curvar bastante la espalda para poder juntar sus caras…

De repente sintió curiosidad por saber hasta qué punto Mickey aguantaría la respiración:

_ ¿Si te hago cosquillas dejarás de aguantar la respiración…? _bromeó.

Mickey negó con la cabeza, apretando los ojos. Su piel ya pasaba del rojo al violeta… pero Leo no se inquietó por ello:

_ ¿Y si hago esto…? _Leonardo juntó sus narices, y le hizo unos dulces mimos.

El menor de los dos fue tomado por sorpresa con ése gesto… provocando que exhalara todo el aire de golpe. Observó a su hermano con ojos muy abiertos;

_ Eso no se vale, Leo… _protestó, sonrojándose al mismo tiempo.

_ Mira quién habla… _susurró Leo con dulzura_ El pequeño "terrorista"…

_ Sólo quería saber cómo terminaba… _se excusó el menor, acariciando distraídamente el brazo de Leo_ ¿Me dices la respuesta porfisss…?

_ Te parecerá muy obvia una vez que la encuentres tú mismo. _prometió Leonardo.

_ ¡Mnhhf! _gruñó Mickey.

"_Espero que al menos nos besemos ahora…"_ pensó el más joven, al ver la cara de Leo tan cerca de la suya.

"_Debo besarlo ahora… es el momento justo…"_ pensó el mayor, juntando sus bocas.

"_Al fin y al cabo… es mejor demostrar el amor con acciones más que con palabras…" _

_ ¿¡QUÉ LES HE DICHO DE COMER EN EL DOJO?! _exclamó el maestro Splinter, convirtiendo el dulce primer beso de Leo y Mickey en un doloroso choque de cabezas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras los hermanos comenzaban su día con el entrenamiento tradicional –además de una buena dosis de drama/romance adolescente- la doctora Ángela Bennet comenzaba el suyo dándole explicaciones a su superior…

_ Y dígame, Doctora. _el Kraang que lideraba el experimento no estaba para nada feliz_ ¿Por qué no me ha traído el informe que le solicité?

_ No puedo realizar el informe, jefe. _declaró Ángela con firmeza_ Necesito más tiempo para poder sacar las conclusiones necesarias.

_ Anoche vimos lo necesario. _insistió el Kraang, sentado en su escritorio_ Su experimento funcionó a la perfección, Dra. Bennet. Hemos obtenido los resultados que queríamos.

_ Sí, lo sé. Pero…

_ Su trabajo era lograr que los pacientes concilien el sueño, y lo ha logrado. _el Kraang comenzó a abrir discretamente el cajón de su escritorio_ El dispositivo desarrollado por usted funciona muy bien.

_ Funciona demasiado bien. _recalcó la doctora_ No hemos considerado lo que pasa una vez que los pacientes se duermen… ¡Sólo hemos hecho una sola prueba!

_ Una prueba es más que suficiente. _el Kraang sacó un pequeño paquete del cajón y lo empujó sobre la madera lustrada en dirección Ángela_ Nuestros ingenieros ya han comenzado a fabricar su dispositivo. Una versión más pequeña e inalámbrica.

Ángela no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Acaso era una especie de broma? ¿Qué clase de clínica financiaba la fabricación de un dispositivo que no había sido correctamente testeado?

¡Y de la noche a la mañana!

Abrió el paquete, y observó el dispositivo que había fabricado meses atrás. Era su invento, no cabían dudas. Se podían observar todos los componentes a simple vista… aunque ahora hubiesen sido reemplazados por una versión más pequeña y compacta.

Incluso lucía bien. Ahora en vez de un casco metálico y siniestro, el dispositivo de sueño parecía un delicado adorno para el cabello… pero eso no iba a cambiar lo que la doctora pensaba de todo ese asunto:

_ ¿Fabricaron una versión inalámbrica sin consultarme…? _exclamó Ángela_ ¡Es una terrible decisión! _añadió, dejando el dispositivo sobre el escritorio nuevamente_ Y muy peligrosa, además. ¡Los pacientes podrían realizar un movimiento involuntario mientras duermen y arrancárselo! ¡Interrumpiendo el proceso!

El Kraang disfrazado permaneció impasible mientras la doctora enumeraba los peligros de interrumpir una terapia de sueño profundo a la mitad. Para él "coma profundo", "alucinaciones" y "daño cerebral" no significaban nada.

Bueno, tal vez esa última sí le preocupara un poco al ser él mismo un cerebro gigante y amorfo dentro de androide… pero no tanto como para dar marcha atrás.

Lo único que le importaba, era que ya habían logrado fusionar con éxito el dispositivo inventado por esa humana y el aparato de control mental diseñado por su propia raza, que tantos buenos resultados había dado en el pasado… hasta que se lo retiraba y el efecto se anulaba.

Gracias a Ángela Bennet, ése defecto había desaparecido.

_ De acuerdo, doctora. _la interrumpió_ Tendrá más oportunidades de probar el dispositivo. _concedió el Kraang.

_ ¿En serio…? _Ángela estuvo agradecida de que su jefe entrara en razón antes de que ella dijera algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse como: "ya no quiero ser parte de ésta investigación" o "¡RENUNCIO!".

Y hubiera estado doblemente agradecida si hubiera sabido que ésas palabras le habrían costado la desintegración total de su persona con el arma láser que su jefe tenía escondida en el escritorio.

_ Sí. Esta noche recibiremos a un nuevo grupo de pacientes que espero, pueda poner a dormir con éxito… _le informó_ Y probará también el funcionamiento del nuevo y mejorado dispositivo. Me encargaré de que tenga un mayor número de ayudantes especializados que la ayuden a agilizar su trabajo.

Ángela tragó saliva. Al parecer su jefe no conocía el verdadero significado de la frase: "poner a dormir"…

_ Sí, señor. Como diga… _asintió la doctora, acomodando sus lentes_ Gracias por entender mis preocupaciones. Yo no…

_ Eso es todo, Doctora. Retírese. _el Kraang giró en su silla con rueditas, dándole la espalda groseramente, y permaneció así hasta escuchar el ruido de la puerta de su oficina cerrándose.

Mientras pensaba en cómo iba a informarle al Kraang que el experimento tenía un ligero retraso, la puerta de la oficina se volvió a abrir.

_ Doctora, le he dicho que se retire… _repitió, imprimiéndole toda la dureza que podía a su monótona voz de androide.

_ Voltéate, Kraang. _dijo una voz femenina, que no era la de la doctora.

De haber podido sudar, ése Kraang habría empapado su impecable bata de laboratorio cuando Karai se subió al escritorio y le acercó peligrosamente su katana afilada y brillante como un espejo:

_ ¿Por qué está aquí la humana conocida como Karai…?

_ ¡Silencio! _exigió la muchacha con una sonrisa malvada_ Cierren la puerta.

Los dos robots con ojos de canica que venían con ella obedecieron la orden, y Karai continuó hablando:

_ Estoy aquí porque a mi padre no le gusta que sus supuestos "aliados" hagan planes a sus espaldas… _resumió.

_ El Kraang no tiene conocimiento de lo que la humana conocida como Karai le está diciendo… _intentó mentir el Kraang, pero Karai no le creyó ni una palabra.

_ Muy bien, lo haremos a la manera difícil… _declaró alzando su arma en el aire.

Media hora después, el piso de la oficina estaba cubierto por pedazos de androide y el Kraang que se había prometido no revelar información que pudiera comprometer los planes de su raza… ahora cantaba como un pajarito.

Le dijo todo a Karai. Desde por qué estaban usando el dinero de Destructor para contratar científicos que luego asesinaban, hasta su más reciente logro combinando tecnología humana y Kraang…

Ése mismo descansaba sobre el escritorio, justo en donde Ángela lo había dejado.

Karai lo tomó entre sus manos y lo examinó, escéptica:

_ ¿Para qué se tomaron tantas molestias…? _quiso saber_ Para ustedes es más sencillo fabricar robots que andar por ahí reclutando a la fuerza con éste aparato.

_ El Kraang pensó en crear el dispositivo principalmente con el objeto de lidiar con aquellos enemigos demasiado poderosos para el Kraang. _explicó la monótona voz de lo que quedaba del androide_ Aquellos enemigos que frustran constantemente los planes del Kraang, ahora podrán ser reclutados y utilizados en favor del Kraang. Enemigos como las llamadas "tortugas" pasarán a formar parte del ejército Kraang…

_ Ummm… Eso sí que es interesante. _admitió la hija de Destructor mirando su feo reflejo en el metal pulido del dispositivo_ Con esto podremos reclutar y aprovechar las habilidades de nuestros contrincantes para la causa que queramos…

La muchacha se giró y le sonrió al Kraang:

_ Lamentablemente, también funciona en seres humanos… así que comprenderás por qué no puedo permitir que el Kraang siga a cargo del experimento. _le anunció a su rosado interlocutor.

_ Pero el Kraang… _comenzó a decir el maltrecho Kraangdroide.

_ ¡Esto te enseñará a no hacer negocios a espaldas de Destructor! _amenazó la Kunoichi_ Será mejor que me enseñes cómo funciona este pequeño invento. Y más te vale que obedezcas… porque si no, los Kraang se pueden ir olvidando de la alianza con mi padre… ¡Y te convertiré a ti en alimento balanceado para zombies!

Eso era todo lo que el Kraang necesitaba escuchar:

_ Afirmativo, Karai… _dijo, con su voz de robot.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

**_ SÍ. PIENSO QUE KARAI ES FEA. ¿ALGUN PROBLEMA? :3**

**_ Sé que es aburrido meter partes del fic que sólo hablen de la Dra. Angela Bennet y el experimento Kraang. Créanme, para mí también es tedioso escribir esas escenas –me resulta más divertido escribir todo lo demás juejuejeue- pero son necesarias para que la historia tenga un "mínimo" de sentido… (Si quieren saltárselas y leer únicamente cuando hay t-cest y escenas de comedia no las culparé XD)**

_ **Y por último, lo de siempre, ¡visítenme en Deviant Art para ver algunos fanarts de ésta historia! ^^ Saludillos, espero sus reviews y gracias por leer!**


End file.
